


Dark Angel's Fire V thru VIII

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-15
Updated: 2000-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Dark Angel's Fire V thru VIII

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Dark Angel's Fire by Megaera

Dark Angel's Fire V - Shadow of His Wings  
by Megaera

Feedback to FEEDBACK is life  
RATING NC-17 SLASH  
CONTENT WARNING m/m sex, violence  
SPOILERS None  
DISCLAIMER All X Files Characters belong to Chris Carter and Fox, I've just borrowed them for a while. I am not making any profit out of this, it's just for entertainment. The character of Kulain is mine but you can use him if you like, Mr. Carter.  
COMMENTS This story is set in an Alternate Universe where demons can interact more freely with humans and can shapeshift. If you don't like my laws of physics, go find your own.

* * *

Dark Angel's Fire V  
Shadow of his wings  
by Megaera

********

"Alex, please'" Fox Mulder put on his desperate and pathetically needy face, and edged closer to his lover. One hand reached out to clutch at Alex's shoulder, and he angled his body so that he could rest his head trustingly against a strong shoulder.

His partner wasn't deceived. "Stop being so manipulative, Fox. I'm not going to do it, and that's an end to it!" He pulled away from Mulder.

"Pu-lease.. You've got to come. The thought of going there alone is unbearable. I'll go mad if you don't come with me."

Alex sighed. "So you want the two of us to be miserable, instead of just you. Thanks a lot. I kind of hoped we could spend Thanksgiving here, together. Now you want to go home and have a family get together. And give your mother a little surprise, into the bargain. Do I have a stamp on my forehead that says *Sucker*?"

Mulder closed his eyes, and tried to think of a persuasive argument. His attempt to talk Alex round wasn't working. If he had to face his irritating family, this holiday, he wanted to take his lover with him, be open about his relationship. At least about the human half of their partnership. He didnt care anymore what anyone thought, they had come too close to the edge in their lives to waste time on stupid moral codes, that he didnt subscribe to anyway. His mom wouldnt make a great fuss, she was pretty tolerant about same sex relationships. Alex was having other ideas.

"You really want to spoil their holidays, Foxy?" Alex said bitterly. "I'll get the blame of course, seducing their pride and joy!"

Mulder remembered that first incredible night together. Alex had made love to him with fierce passion, after Mulder had seduced him. It had broadened both of their horizons, not least because Kulain had captured Alex, body and soul, straight afterwards. "I could take Kulain instead, but I cant see him eating my mother's cooking, she would be more offended by that, than by me announcing my sexuality to the world."

"Yeah, ultra rare steak might tempt him, but not turkey with all the trimmings." Alex laughed briefly at the irresistible image of a demon forced to eat his meat and veg, then pudding. "Alright, Foxy, but you owe me. I'm sure I can think of something you can do to entertain me." He caught hold of Mulder and slid his fingers downwards. And slapped his lover on the butt. Mulder yelped, and shoved Alex forward onto the bed, kneeling astride him.

"Oh yeah, Ratboy!"

Mulder let his tongue trace down Alex's spine, then up again, delicately making circles with his tongue, then he began to rub his hands slowly up and down on the tense muscles. Alex groaned, as much from the slow relaxation caused by the massage, as by his own desire for Mulder. The older man paused for a moment, fumbled in the bedside drawer, and took out a bottle of massage oil. It played hell with the sheets, but was worth the mess, every once in a while. Pouring a generous helping on Alex's back, he began to rub it into the younger man's skin. Alex hissed as the coolness spread over his back, then moaned softly, as Mulder's hands began to give him an expert massage.

Mulder slid his fingers over the strong shoulders, working the oil in, finding the knots of stressed muscles and firmly kneading at them until the tension was dissipated. His hands drifted lower, rubbed the oil firmly into the compact muscles that narrowed into a slim waist. He moved lower, shifting his position slightly, leaning over Alex as he started to work the oil across the firm ass. Alex moaned again, as Mulder's erection began to press against him. His lover's oil covered hands worked their way between his legs, and Alex parted his thighs slightly, allowing him entrance. Mulder found the tight opening, and took advantage of his lover's utter relaxation, to work his way inside easily. He found the prostate almost immediately, and slowly used his fingers to arouse Alex. His lover was moving in time to his movements, craving the sweetness of Mulder's touch.

Hands unexpectedly closed over Mulder's shoulders. He turned, though he knew the feel of those hands so well. Kulain was there, looking amused. He drew Mulder up off the bed, with a wink. The agent grinned, he loved Kulain's particularly erotic sex games. It was as if the demon allowed a side of himself to be seen, that he kept a strict control on normally. A devilish sense of humour.

"Fox! Don't stop!" Alex pleaded from the bed. With Mulder standing away from the bed, Kulain took his place astride the younger man's body. Long fingers, that could rip a man's head from his shoulders if they chose to, began to rub more oil into Alex's back and thighs, ignoring the small thrusts that Alex was making with his hips in desperate appeal. Finally, Kulain relented, and let his fingers slide inside Alex to rake his prostate. Alex's hips arched off the bed, and he found himself begging Mulder to take him.

Grinning, Kulain pushed his big penis into the yearning body beneath him, hearing Alex gasp at the unexpected size of the cock that was working it's way inside him, inch by torturous inch. He writhed, twisted and sobbed in desperate lust. Trying to make his lover start thrusting into him. Kulain remained unmoving, riding the thrashing body, as Alex began to scream in hungry desire. He pushed his lover's shoulders down onto the bed, holding him immobile with the strength of his arms and powerful thighs. Finally Alex sobbed and lay still.

"Damn it Mulder. You've got me so hot! Why don't you finish what you started." Alex tried to turn, but was held down strongly. With a moan he tried to grind his swollen prick into the bedcovers, yearning for release that Kulain would not allow him. Alex twisted his body, trying to throw his lover off. Finally, in acute discomfort, his balls throbbing , his cock so hard, he thought he would explode, Alex stilled, and lay unresisting beneath his lover.

"Please. Do it. I can't take any more waiting. Please.." The last a whisper. Kulain at last started to move, thrusting hard into his lover, each downstroke rattling the bed as he completed the thrust. All the time holding Alex immobile, so he had to take what was given to him. The younger man felt as if he was on the edge of a vast abyss. Then his body finally achieved the bliss it had sought for so long, and the young man screamed, pumping what felt like half a gallon of cum onto the sheets. With a hoarse cry, his lover flooded into him, sinking down on top of him, lips brushing his neck.

Dazed, Alex pressed his forehead into the pillow, his heartbeat gradually returning to normal. Held in the warm embrace of his lover. A weight settled next to his head on the pillow. He lifted his eyes, and saw Fox Mulder's amused expression as he contemplated his exhausted lover. Soft laughter echoed next to Alex's ear and he realised who had just expertly controlled his body and its responses. Alex pushed at the demon, freeing himself from the powerful embrace. Green eyes glowed with amusement.

"I hope he likes turkey, Fox!" Alex scowled in irritation, though the small deception had given him a bout of fantastic sex. "Damn it Mulder, you didn't have to trick me like that, it's not as if I would say no to either of you."

Mulder gave him a slightly guilty look. "I thought you'd enjoy it Alex. I'm sorry."

Alex knew what it was that had been bothering him lately. It was stupid and petty, but lately, he felt so left out when Kulain was with Mulder. Amara had said that they were linked, body and soul. Closer than he could ever be to them. Kulain was so gentle with his Fox. His lovemaking was never as rough with the older man, as the wild sex he enjoyed with Alex. The demon seemed to thrive on pounding his way into Alex's body until the younger man's senses overloaded. As often as not, he fainted from those explosive bouts of passion. Then Kulain would turn to Fox, his lusts assuaged, and the tender side of his personality would come to the fore. Alex would wake from his lust induced stupor to find the two in each others arms, tenderly making love. Sometimes lately, the young man felt so depressed.

Though he hated to admit it, Alex was jealous. He wanted, *needed* to be held like that by his dark lover. To feel those arms around him while the demon whispered soft words in his ears. Some part of his mind knew that Kulain was so careful with Fox because of his shattering experiences. But Alex just felt so detached from his partners at the moment. Mulder loved him, it was true, but the older man had struggled so hard to stay in control of his emotions and his sanity, that he had little time to spare to think how Alex must be feeling. The young man couldn't keep *giving* his support and compassion forever. He needed so much to be held himself. It had been so long since there had been anything between him and his lovers, except work and sex. It wasn't enough to sustain him.

He stood up shakily, his body still aching from Kulain's use. He would have bruises from that particular session. Nothing new there. //Bed a demon and you couldn't expect humanity, right?//

Alex stumbled to the bathroom, and turned on the shower, twisting the setting to full power. Then he blanked out the treacherous thoughts in his mind, in a blast of hot, steaming water, sluicing the remains of the oil off his skin. Eventually clean and warmed through by the heat, he dried his skin and opened the door to the bedroom, intending to join his partners in the large bed. He heard Mulder moaning softly, as he was tenderly loved by Kulain. Mulder was in one of his favourite sexual positions, astride his reclining lover's body. As Alex watched, Mulder arched back in orgasm, clutching at Kulain. The demon shuddered and his body reared upwards, arms affectionately enclosing Mulder. Kulain buried his face in Mulder's chest. Alex heard what he said.

"Fox, my precious little Fox. You're so beautiful. My Fox!"

Alex felt a stab of pain so acute he almost cried aloud. He had never heard that note in Kulain's voice when the demon had held him. What was he then? Something to keep each lover occupied while the other was busy? Alex angrily swiped at the tears that were streaming down his face. Stumbling into the room, he grabbed his clothes and rapidly began to dress. Then, not caring any more, he began to pile some of his clothes into a bag. He had to get away, sort his mind out, get some distance. Or maybe he would be the unstable one.

Mulder lay in Kulain's arms, warm and happy. He reached out for Alex, who normally would lie on one side of him, whilst Kulain lay on the other. Puzzled at his lover's absence, he lifted his head. Alex was fully dressed, wearing his leather jacket, heading out of the room with a large sports bag flung over his shoulder. Astonished, Mulder sat up, staring at the younger man. "Alex! Where are you going?"

"Just go to hell!" Alex snarled the words. "Just leave me alone. I can't take this any more. This stupid relationship is going nowhere anyway!" Then suddenly sobbing, he turned and fled. By the time Mulder had pulled on his clothes and followed, the young man had vanished.

******

Alex wandered, lost in misery for hours. When he finally came out of his trance of despair, he was half way across the city, near the Capitol Building. The thoughts just kept running around in his head. Fox Mulder crying in his arms, holding him tightly, the soft feel of warm breath against his neck when he was held. It would be so easy to go back. Mulder wouldn't turn him away, would in fact cling to him, never letting him go. Like a goddamned vampire, using him up until there was nothing left. Love had turned to *need*. And Alex knew he had to get away from the terrible leeching pull of Mulder's vulnerability, before all his feelings turned to hate and bitterness. Ever since Ash had ruined things for them, since he had torn Mulder's soul into shreds, the agent had feared being alone. If he was forced to spend any time away from his partners, Mulder was an emotional wreck by the time they returned, his incisive profiler's mind found it hard to decide whether to get up in the morning, and his grasp on sanity was tenuous at best. And his nightmares about Ash had returned to disturb their nights together.

Alex knew that if their department hadn't been such a sop to keep the dangerous Kulain happy, Mulder would have been on psych leave long ago. Mulder needed professional help, that Alex just couldn't give him.

He checked into a little hotel, the sort of clean and respectable place that roaches and rats felt right at home in. And managed a few short hours of restless sleep. Shit! It had been so long since he had slept alone, without either of his lovers close to him. In the department, they had implemented a policy of at least two agents investigating every occult phenomenon, it was becoming too risky, otherwise. So he generally went on a case with one of his lovers. Or lately just Kulain, Mulder was becoming a liability outside the office.

At nine o clock prompt, Alex sat outside Skinner's office, in time to see the man arrive, fresh from a breakfast meeting. Surprised, the A.D. beckoned him inside.

"Agent Krycek, have you a problem? Or your partners?"

Alex sighed. "Yeah sir, I need to be reassigned. I need to get out of Washington for a while."

Skinner frowned. "I'm listening," he said, "Why exactly do you need this so urgently. You could have put in a formal request and been transferred within a week. Why hang around outside my office like a naughty schoolboy?"

//Damn but the man was astute. Alex felt reluctant admiration. Just like Mulder used to be.//

He told the A.D. edited highlights. Skinner shook his head. "You want me to leave your department in Mulder's capable hands? I'm not ignorant about the way he's been behaving lately. Increasingly erratic, out of control."

"Please!" Alex felt his own control slipping. "I'll do any dirty job. Just get me out of the city for a while."

"How about witness protection? Your unique talents would be a good backup for one of my teams."

**********

Alex headed out of Skinner's office marginally happier than when he had went in. Even the job of babysitting some hood looked more appealing than staying round here. And as he opened the door, he came face to face with Mulder.

"Alex!" Mulder yelled, as the younger man attempted to avoid him, dodged away, and headed down the corridor. He couldn't handle a confrontation with his lover, not now. "Leave me alone!" Alex snarled at Mulder.

Skinner emerged from his office, furious at the commotion. "Take it outside!" His fury cowed both men. Reluctantly, Alex grabbed Mulder's arm and steered him into the nearest restroom.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Alex's voice was raw with pain.

"I don't understand." Mulder looked so vulnerable. "I thought we had something special..."

"Fuck you, Mulder!" Alex's explosive comment stunned the other man to silence. "I used to admire you. You were quite something when you switched on that brain of yours. I could watch you work all day, and love you all night. Look at yourself Mulder, you're pathetic. I can't be your crutch any more, or HIS fucktoy! Damn the two of you, you're breaking me. Even the Consortium couldn't manage to do that." Mulder was crying quietly, looking at him with misery filled eyes. "Didn't you ever notice that I was hurting too. Couldn't you have *held* me, even once. Just leave me alone Mulder. Before I start to hate you!"

"Alex!" A whimper so desperate and pain filled that the younger man hesitated, desperately fought the impulse to turn and pull Mulder into his arms and comfort him. He fled. He simply couldn't take any more of Mulder's pain, or his own sanity would shatter.

*******

It was Scully who found Mulder in his little office, huddled in the corner, his knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them. One look was enough. She picked up her mobile phone and called Alex's number, frowning at the phone when the call wasn't answered. "He's gone! He's left me!" Mulder's stricken expression left her no doubt as to who he meant. Scully's second call was to Kulain.

When the demon entered the room, Mulder flung himself forward, clinging to Kulain, sobbing in anguish. He was drawn closer, held until the storm of tears had died away. Long fingers stroked through his hair in a so familiar gesture of comfort. Mulder's breathing steadied.

Kulain gently placed his hands on his lover's shoulders, and looked into his face. "Why did he go, Fox? There are some things about human behaviour I still find hard to understand." The demon seemed both curious and melancholy.

Mulder took a deep breath. "He said I was pathetic. He was sick of me... He couldn't keep on supporting me..." Kulain was silent. Mulder jerked his head up, staring at his lover. A look of regret was on the beautiful face.

"I should have taken more notice of him," Kulain admitted. A sharp green gaze impaled Mulder. "Did you ever think he might be right, Fox." Mulder listened in appalled silence. Kulain had never openly criticised him like that before. He felt tears begin to start their familiar slow slide down his cheeks again.

"You mean I drove him away, don't you! Oh god Alex! What have I done to you?"

*******

*Kulain felt remorse. He hadn't intended to generate this result when he modified the young human's pheromones the last time. Alex would probably feel quite depressed, as his body adjusted to the new configuration Kulain had programmed into his hormonal systems. And living so close to him, Mulder's own body would also react to the chemical depressants Alex's body was producing. The psycho-sexual system was the main area Kulain was interested in. Not for the delightful effects it would have on Alex's appetite, but for a particular, legendary use of the energy it produced, by the brain.*

*******

Desolate, Mulder sat, staring out over the sleeping city, from the window of his apartment. How could he have been so blind? Alex had been trying so hard lately to cheer the other man. Even agreeing to Mulder's stupid thanksgiving plans to make him happy. Desperately trying to be noticed. And Mulder had taken him for granted. Sex was the only thing that seemed to work between them, and he had even taken the tenderness out of that, the last time. When they first met, Alex had loved to hold him, lying close to him on the couch, had laughed at the silly wisecracks he used to make, and had loved to surprise him. Alex was surprisingly talented in the kitchen. God, the things he had thought up involving chocolate. Even now, it brought a smile to his face. Sure, a rather twisted and wretched smile, but a real one nonetheless.

What was he going to do now? Survive! Do everything he could to prove to Alex that he wasn't a failure. Maybe earn his forgiveness, if nothing else. And cry himself to sleep every night as well. Kulain would support him, as always, but it could never be the same as before. Not when his heart was broken.

*******

Louis Ferri and his wife were in big trouble. The accomplished Mr. Ferri was a big time Mafia boss in a district of Chicago, who had run the section of the city with ruthless efficiency. Drugs, money laundering, prostitution and protection rackets were all specialities. You might call them special talents, because Ferri was good at what he chose to do with his life. His efficiency and cunning while avoiding the snares of law enforcement officers was legendary. He was like a man displaced from the good old days of prohibition, a traditionalist, who all of the locals respected. A man who was a pillar of his slightly less than legal community.

But as they always do, things went wrong with his successful life. The competition between his organisation and the rising new stars of the Russian and Chinese communities became more heated. Rival gangs clashed on an almost daily basis, businesses were betrayed, and his little empire started to fall. As astute as ever, Ferri could see the end coming when it was still a long way off. Time enough to buy himself a little insurance.

One fine Spring day, Ferri walked into a bank and emptied out several Mafia accounts, the sum totalling over ten million dollars. The money was quickly transferred electronically to a numbered Swiss bank account in Zurich. And a safety deposit box was emptied of several incriminating pieces of evidence on his bosses and their interconnected Mafia families. Unfortunately for him, it was on this particular day that the F.B.I., who had been keeping a watch on him for over a year, decided to strike.

When it was brought home to Ferri that he would spend the rest of his, likely, short life in jail, the natural urge to be a good citizen came to the fore. He spilled his guts about his underworld connections in the Italian community, and provided enough evidence to convict not one, but three of the top Crime bosses in the U.S.A.

And thus, our friend Louis came into the hands of the witness protection programme, and his case was directly administered by A.D. Skinner.

*******

Alex knocked carefully at the door of the hotel room in downtown St Louis. The door opened a crack, and a suspicious woman of about thirty poked her nose out of the entrance. "Can I help you?" Her frowzy face argued that he should probably be asking her that.

"Er...Hi! I'm Alex Krycek. I understand you were given a call about me. I'm supposed to say a not very bald man sent me." He winced at the A.D's sense of humour.

The woman stood back to let him in the room, but not before she gave the corridor behind him a raking glance, he noted with approval. Once he was inside, she closed and bolted the solid looking door. It must have taken some time to find a hotel room that wasn't easy to get into, and had good vantage points at entrances. Automatically, he looked around to see if there was a back entrance to the place.

"There is, it's a fire escape you can jump down onto, if you're desperate enough; about ten feet lower than the window sill." The older male agent in charge of the case was nodding in approval at the way Krycek automatically was checking out the place. "I've heard a lot of scuttlebutt about you Krycek, but no-one ever accused you of being inefficient at what you do!" The man grimaced suddenly. "By the way. I'm Dan Kowalski and this is my partner Ally Miller." The woman nodded but remained alert. "We'll be working in four hour shifts, one sleeps while the other two stay on guard. Security has been stepped up here in the last two hours. We've been notified that there is a hit team in town, and we don't have to guess who for. Not with a bounty of a million dollars on his head. We have to keep him alive for the next week, and get him to Washington in time for the Grand Jury hearings.

Alex gasped, as he realised how high the stakes had become. The door to the bedroom opened, and a muscular looking, dark haired man, with a slight limp walked out of the room. He wore a cushioned bath -robe and his dark hair was slicked back like a seal. Alex winced. The sharp eyes swept over him, and the man yelled back into the bedroom, "Hey, babe! We've got ourselves a new guardian angel." A pretty blonde girl, about twenty, and less than half the Mafioso's age poked her head into the living space. Her hair was mussed up and her eyes showed a thousand years of experience. She immediately smiled beguilingly at Alex, which left him feeling indifferent. Since Mulder had changed his life, there was no room for other lovers. Though a couple of years ago when he was young and stupid, he had flirted with both male and female partners, once or twice together.

Seeing his lack of response, she pouted and looked away.

********

For the next three days, Alex and the other two agents took turns in guarding their reluctant charges. Alex found the acerbic Kowalski and his sarcastic female partner a refreshing change from the familiar boredom of the office he worked in. This was what he had needed, a break from those same old routines that his life had fallen into. He was on first name terms with the two agents by the end of the first day, and knew all about their families by the end of the second. Not that he liked them exactly, but they were interesting. Had he really been that bored?

"So tell me Kowalski, what exactly is this scuttlebutt you've heard about me?" Alex grinned at the other agent. Anything to make conversation, and besides, Alex was curious about his reputation. The older man frowned for a moment then looked at him sharply.

"I know you were a member of the spook squad for a while, working with Fox Mulder and that unarmed combat specialist that everyone's so polite to these days. And that there are a lot of rumours about the unusual entrance requirements Mulder imposes on you." He saw Krycek's eyes narrow. "Hey, it doesn't bother me what you get up to in your spare time. As long as it doesn't interfere with the job. Word is Mulder's washed up anyway. Or why would you want out of such a cushy little number. Chasing ghosts and goblins, for fuck's sake!"

Alex didn't trust himself to reply for a moment. If that was the opinion his F.B.I. colleagues held about Mulder, no wonder he never got any support from them.

"The supernatural is real, take my word for it! If I wanted to, I could prove it to you, but I don't want to blow our cover here."

Both his new colleagues snickered. "Yeah!" Miller sneered, "Well, you'd probably be able to conjure up a fairy easily enough, but I don't want you to bust your ass over it!" She really was quite irritating. Alex settled for a disgusted glare. "I'll check on the package," he said quietly.

He stood up and went over to the door of the Ferri's bedroom and knocked softly. "Can I come in to check the room?" he asked. He heard a sound of assent, and went inside. The couple were both lying on the bed in a state of undress. The crime boss grinned at him. "How about a little entertainment, Agent Krycek. I can make it worth your while."

Alex affected indifference. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Get questioned about your male lovers in one room, and be offered group sex in the other. It was going to be a long assignment. And his first priority was to keep a grip on his temper at all times.

He heard a knock at the main door of the hotel room, and tensed, flattening himself against the wall next to the bedroom door. He opened it slightly and peered out. Kowalski nodded to him, and took up a covering position at the side of the door. Alex motioned the Ferri's to silence. Miller put the chain on the door and opened it. She relaxed, turned away from the door, "Pizza's here!" Kowalski lowered his gun and turned to pull out his wallet. The two side windows of the room exploded inwards as a pair of dark clad assassins swung in on absail gear. A sub machine gun began to swing up towards the two agents, even as they turned, far too slowly, away from the door.

Alex moved on instinct. He erupted from the bedroom, *shifting* even as he moved, and felt the familiar demon strength fill his body. The world seemed to slow down, his perceptions were so acute that he could even see the individual drops of sweat spraying from the nearest assassin's forehead as he brought the gun to bear on them. Alex caught one of the men in his hands, dragging him down, and gutting him with his left hand. Then he slit the other man's throat with his claws. And instinctively dived at the other agents, bringing them crashing to the floor as the sound of machine gun fire rattled through the outer door. Kowalski struggled to get his gun up, despite the weight of Alex on top of him, and began to pump shots through the door. Abruptly there was a cry from outside, and the gunfire ceased.

There was dead silence in the room, and in the distance, someone in another part of the hotel could be heard screaming. The two F.B.I. agents and the frightened Ferri's were all staring at their unlikely saviour. Who met their gazes unflinchingly with slit pupilled green eyes. "You were right about those entrance requirements for the spook squad", Alex sighed. He lifted his green fleshed demon hand up, and unconsciously began to lick it clean. More screams suddenly sounded downstairs, and were abruptly silenced.

"Oh shit!" Miller said, "More hit men." She ran to the window and glanced down into the alleyway below. "All clear!" she whispered, and then she was urging Ferri and his wife out onto the fire escape. Alex glanced at the pale faced Kowalski. "Believe in the supernatural yet, Dan?" He grinned. "I'll go first down the alley, I can take care of any problems quietly, and Miller will need you to help with those two." He gestured at the terrified couple who were balking at jumping onto the fire escape. He pushed past them, and dropped the short distance onto the metal walkway. He was about thirty feet above the alley. Obeying an impulse that seemed to feel *right*, he swung over the rail and let his body drop the longer distance, in one fluid motion. He landed effortlessly on the balls of his feet, his legs absorbing the impact with ease. For a moment, the power of his blood seemed to sing, and he felt as though he could have jumped back *up* onto the walkway. He had never changed to this extent before, and it felt so exhilarating. Was this what demons felt that made them so arrogantly confident in facing the world?

The sound of someone entering the alley made him pause.

Kowalski urged his two charges down the stairs as fast as they could go. Miller had taken off round the side of the building to get their van and bring it closer. He finally managed to get the couple onto the ground, and pushed them back into the shadows as he heard a noise near him. A sudden blow from the side crashed into his gun hand, knocking his piece flying. "You lose! Mr. Ferrara sends his complements, he'll see you in hell." An assassin was pointing a sub-machine gun towards the cowering group. With a slow grin, he aimed the muzzle at them. A shadow moved behind him, silently uncoiling down from the fire escape. Alex, hanging upside down like a gymnast, so his clawed hand could curve around the man's neck, slicing it open to the bone. As the body fell in almost total silence, Alex flipped his body forward off the metal rails and executed a perfect somersault, that landed him on his feet before them. No, he had never been able to do that before!

"You o.k. Dan?" Alex asked in concern. The older man nodded. "Just a crack on the arm. C'mon, the van is this way." He gestured towards the alley entrance. Alex didn't miss the frightened looks the two witnesses were giving him. Kowalski however clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks Krycek, I owe you one! And yeah, maybe the supernatural does exist!"

Miller gunned the van towards the alley, and screeched to a halt in front of Louis Ferri as he stumbled forward. She hauled the panting Italian into the van and the others piled in the side door. Shots rang out from the hotel entrance down the street, and the agent pressed the gas pedal down hard as she drove away. "Everyone o.k.?" Kowalski said. There was a chorus of weary affirmatives.

********

"Someone betrayed us. I'm sure of it!" Miller said, as they sat in the back of the stationary van, which was anonymously parked in a drive in fast-food lot. "No-one knew we were here except the bureau. Skinner's office and a handful of members of the organised crime task force. Someone had to have sold us out!"

"I don't believe Skinner is dirty," Alex shook his head in denial. "For a start, he has an idea of what I can do, and he'd keep me out of it if he wanted total success."

"Well someone did it! Our best course is to call Skinner and tell him we're still alive, but *no-one* gets told where we are. We can drive out of the city and find another motel to hole up in." Kowalski was firm. "If we want to keep Mr. Personality alive for much longer, we want as few people as possible in the loop. Is that clear!" His colleagues could only agree with him.

********

Joey Ferrara was as mad as hell. His hit squad had got a promising lead on the whereabouts of that fucking traitor, and had tried to take him out. But somehow a group of trained professionals, ex-army, had been beaten by three F.B.I. men! His contacts in the police had told him that three of his men had been slit open like a fish being gutted. He hadn't known the government employed knife men. And now the other two of his associates who were about to be sent down by Ferri, were making trouble.

Valentine and Mori were West coast businessmen, who had been associated with his family for many years. Of course their business wasn't of the legal kind. Mori, in particular, was very vocally protesting the lack of success Joey's assassins were having. "If you don't get that son-of-a-bitch soon, I'm going to bring in an operative myself," the little man snarled.

Joey shrugged. "Feel free, Mori. You really think I give a damn which of us kills him?"

"You should Joey! It was your fuck-up that let him get evidence against us. You've got a lot to make up to us!" Joey Ferrara sighed. There would be hell to pay if Mori decided to withdraw his support from the gambling interests in Las Vegas. "Alright, Mori. Bring in your assassin. And to show how keen I am to keep our partnership open, I'll even pick up the tab!"

******

Early the next morning, Ferrara sat in his car, on a lonely country road, with a suitcase full of hundred dollar bills. A light showed up ahead, as a car made its way towards him. Mori got out, followed by his latest acquisition, a little blonde woman who looked as though she could run for the Miss America contest.

"Damn it Mori, did you have to bring your girlfriend!" He let the little man know how irritated he was by this cloak and dagger stuff. Grinning, Mori shook his head. "This is the operative I was telling you about, Joey!" Disbelieving, the Italian stared at the blonde. She returned the smile, all sweetness and light.

"What kind of a stunt are you trying to pull?" Joey's temper started to show.

Mori just gestured to her. "Do it! Show him what he's paying for!" The woman smiled again, and there was suddenly something so predatory in her gaze that Joey gasped aloud. Golden eyes flared to life, and the woman standing before him suddenly *shifted*, becoming something monstrous, with gleaming teeth and scales. And just as quickly, the glimpse he had seen of *reality* was gone. Leaving the cold hearted Mafia boss trembling with fear, his pants suddenly wet with more than sweat. Automatically, remembering the whispered stories told in childhood, he crossed himself. Mori began to laugh, not noticing the look of distaste on the woman's face. "Meet a *good* friend of mine, Joey, this is Tia!"

******* *******

Well, Alex had wanted a bit of excitement in his life, and all his wishes were coming true. At least that's what he tried to tell himself, as their assignment slowly went to hell. He and his fellow agents had spent several days on the road, driving North on an indirect route that would get them back to Washington within the week. To protect the identity of their witness, they had been staying in a range of poorly maintained motels, which was a major source of annoyance to their charge, Louis Ferri. His idea of hardship appeared to be no cable t.v. in his room. So far they seemed to have remained anonymous, as only Skinner had been notified of their progress. But Alex was starting to get that prickling sensation between his shoulder blades, a sixth sense that he had relied on in the past that warned him of danger. He had always been a survivor, and his instincts were telling him to *run*.

Kowalski and Miller, his two partners on this assignment were sceptical. Miller in particular tried to throw doubt on his supposed E.S.P. "Alex, I know you aren't exactly normal..." The younger man rolled his eyes and pulled a face at her, laughing. "You've never said where your, er, talents come from, but precognition is impossible! The variables involved in predicting the future are vast. I can't believe it."

Alex sighed. "I hope you're right, Miller, but I'm getting a bad feeling about this case." Eventually, Alex forced himself to relax. He couldn't head off trouble if he didn't know what it was. But it felt as if a storm was coming, something that stirred in the darkness on the edge of his demon enhanced senses.

The feelings came to a head as they were driving through a small town where Kowalski needed to stop to put gas in the van. As Alex was sitting in the right hand seat, up front in the vehicle, a wave of darkness seemed to descend over his mind. He cried out, involuntarily, his hands clawing at his head. His vision seemed shot through with golden lightning, and a surge of power passed over him. Suddenly, abruptly, the terrible pressure was gone. He lifted his head from the dashboard where it had fallen. The other two F.B.I. agents were staring at him in astonishment.

"Oh fuck! Run!" Alex screamed at them. The night was suddenly twice as dark, and a low rumble of thunder echoed through the darkness. He was moving, *shifting*, even as he wrenched open the door and grabbed Ferri's arm. He dragged the terrified man out of the door, and began to pull him towards the parking garage that stood behind them. It was coming, he could feel the Earth trembling beneath it, trying to reject the abomination that walked towards them.

Kowalski gaped, open mouthed at Krycek, who seemed to have gone mad. He was manhandling their prisoner out of the van, raving about something evil coming. He and Miller both respected the young agent's strange abilities, but looking around, he could see nothing.

"Wait, what's that?" Miller pointed towards the empty lot opposite the gas station. Alex followed her pointing finger, and saw a faint golden glow. Oh yes, he knew so well how vile things attracted that light to themselves.

"If you've ever trusted me, move, dammit!" The terror in Alex's voice must have convinced Kowalski when nothing else could. He pulled his gun, and took over from Alex, urging the two Italians forward.

The golden glow was approaching rapidly now, outdistancing the fleeing humans, coming to rest about ten feet in front of them. Miller hissed in shock. Alex, to no ones surprise, found himself in the first line of defence against the unknown peril. He stepped forward, trying to add a bit of bravado to his stance, at least it didn't feel like a hunter demon, whatever it was.

The golden glow began to coalesce into a vaguely human shape, shrinking and shimmering, finally solidifying into a small female form with glittering blonde hair and a sweet curving smile. Kowalski laughed. "This is what you're so scared of? I don't see why!"

Alex eyed her with growing alarm, at first he hadn't been sure, but as the last of the glow left her eyes, he knew her. //Tiamat//

A Babylonian demon, who hated Kulain and all his associates. The one who had left Mulder with one of his memorable collection of scars. And Alex knew that he was way out of his depth.

Alex held a hand up to Kowalski, and gestured to him. //Keep moving. Get away//. Tia stared at Alex for a moment, puzzled by the unusual wariness the human was showing. Normally, her victims died with a look of surprise still on their faces. Not this one. And sharp demon senses *perceived* the lingering traces of Kulain's presence on this one's body and soul.

"So! Alex Krycek! One of HIS pets!" There was a sibilant note to her voice that made all of the humans instinctively afraid. A pure predatory note that promised the dark delights of death. Kowalski began to reconsider his earlier nonchalance, Alex appeared to know this being, and his whole attitude was one of fear. And what could make someone of his ability terrified? He continued to pull Ferri away.

Gold snake like eyes swung to track the fugitive's progress, and her lips drew back from her teeth in a voracious grin. Revealing large, curving, fang like incisors. "A delightful assignment, Alex. Prey for money, and YOU for entertainment" She began to move forward. Alex did the only possible thing in the circumstances, he stepped into her path. Cowardice wasn't an option since he had lived with Mulder, though he wished it was now.

He faced the demon woman, whose eyes gleamed with bloodlust. He was as ready as he would ever be. Then she moved, inhumanly fast, claws arcing out towards him in a killing blow. With that new speed and power, that his body had learned so recently, Alex dodged to one side, spinning as he moved, to try and rake his claws along her side. Her own dodge was just as agile, and one elbow clashed painfully into his chest, making him gasp. Then they were past each other, both turning towards each other, into another attack. Alex found it hard to believe he had survived even one challenge.

"Very good!" Her voice mocked him. "But do you know this one?" She *shifted* her body amazingly fast, and he barely escaped the serpent coils that had been her body, as they tried to twist round his body to crush him. Alex desperately reached into his pocket, and pulled out his flick knife. The moment of inattention was almost his last. Huge jaws powered at his head, and only flinging himself backwards saved him. The demon laughed mockingly, then unexpectedly lunged in pursuit of the Ferri's.

Kowalski had seen a little of the fight as he ran, and the sight of that monstrosity coming towards him made him glad he had just been to the rest room. The humans began to flee up the stairs of the car parking building, heading for the top level. They almost made it, but then a golden coil seized Miller's leg and brought her down. She screamed in terror, tried to grab at her fallen gun, then cowered away from the glistening jaws, as they descended towards her.

In a single movement, Alex vaulted up the last flight of stairs and onto the demon's back. His left hand sank deep into the demon's flesh, holding on for dear life, and he brought down the knife he held in his other hand. Tia howled in agony as Krycek stabbed her. Writhing around, she crashed her scaled body sideways against the wall, slamming her attacker's body into the wall. Crying out in pain, Alex let go, falling, winded to the floor. He felt as though he had just bust a rib. Kowalski saw Tia rear upwards, her mouth opened wide for a killer bite, and began to attack in the only way he knew. He emptied a clip of bullets into the demon's body. And though their steel content was small, the agony they caused made the demon finally back off. With a glare of inhuman hate at the small group, she *shifted* back to her humanoid form, and leapt over the edge of the parapet, landing easily, about sixty feet below them. The last Kowalski saw of her, was a dark loping form that ran faster than he deemed possible, heading away from the light.

Alex was tempted to take refuge in unconsciousness, but duty pulled him upright. Kowalski was shivering in shock as he looked at his colleagues. "This what you do in the Spook Squad, Alex? I'm sorry I called it a cushy job!"

For a moment Alex gave a rather feeble imitation of a smile, then he extended his arm to Miller. "Give me your mobile phone!" It wasn't a request. Miller looked at the man who had just saved her life, who sprawled on the floor, pale and bloodstained. And obeyed him without question. Some experiences just generated instant trust.

Alex dialled a familiar number, and waited tensely for a reply. A surprised voice responded on the other end of the line. Not a lot of people had Kulain's personal contact number. "Er, hi" Alex said nervously, then hesitated.

"Alex!" There was a wealth of emotion in that single word. Gentleness, curiosity, and something he had wanted to hear so much, though he didn't realise it until that moment. Forgiveness. Just the sound of Kulain's voice speaking his name made his body react with arousal, and relief, and need.

"Kulain, I need you here. Please. Can you come to me. Your special way! I'm in a lot of trouble, we've been attacked."

"Alex, you only ever had to ask, and I would give you the world!" The warmth the younger man heard was balm to his soul. There was a burst of static on the phone, and he lifted his head to see a line of fire appear in the air in front of him. Ignoring the frightened looks of the others, he levered his aching body upwards, and stood, swaying with exhaustion, before the gate. His demon strength had been expended by the fight. A dark form emerged from the gate and stood, surveying the little group.

"Agent Lane!" Kowalski at least recognised him.

Green eyes swept over them, coming to rest on his prodigal lover. And Kulain stepped forward, sweeping Alex up into a powerful embrace. The young agent clung to his dark lover as if by letting go, he would fall into the abyss. Kulain buried his face in the human's dark hair, and breathed words only Alex could hear. "My love. My foolish little one." And all of Alex's pain at being apart from Kulain disappeared.

Kulain paused, sensing the wrongness near him, and slowly lifted Alex's left hand, scenting the demon blood. "Tiamat!" He sounded cold, angry.

"She attacked us and tried to kill our witness." Alex shivered. "We used steel to drive her off, but I don't feel very safe at the moment!"

Kulain snarled, green eyes glowing with hatred. Kowalski, who had been about to ask what the fuck was going on, closed his mouth with a snap.

"So she finally challenges me!" Kulain's look was predatory. "So be it!" He turned around, scenting the air, until he sensed a trace of her presence. "That way, I think!" He moved to the edge of the parapet, and to the utter shock of Miller and Kowalski, swung over it effortlessly, dropping the long distance, landing smoothly, and taking off in a powerful stride after the demon.

Alex sighed at the stares that were directed his way. "There's a hell of a lot you don't know, and I'm not really authorised to tell you. Just trust me. Please!"

The little group of humans made their way slowly and painfully back to the van. They all glanced nervously round as they emerged into the night. But there were no further supernatural incidents. Alex was stumbling, his body shaking with tiredness, so Miller helped him for the last short distance. Once inside the van, the doors were slammed shut, to provide an imagined security for the human inhabitants. A few minutes later, they all tensed at the sound of tapping on the side door, then Kowalski opened it to let Kulain into the van.

The dark seemed to cling as he entered the van, for a moment he seemed to be shrouded in shadow. Then he was just an ordinary looking, though very attractive F.B.I. agent.

Alex's companions saw the young man's face light up as he looked at his strange ally. Kulain sat next to Alex on the side bench of the van, and the reassurance he saw in the beautiful face made the agent move stiffly towards Kulain. For a moment he paused in front of Kulain, leaning forward against him, letting his forehead rest against his dark lover's. Then Kulain drew the younger man closer, moving his body so that Alex could curl up against him, and rest his bruised body in powerful arms. Alex sighed in satisfaction, and let himself be lulled by the motion of the van, as it drove onto the Interstate. Within minutes, he was asleep, safe with Kulain.

Kowalski watched Kulain in open curiosity. He finally plucked up the courage to ask a question. "So what exactly are you anyway? The F.B.I.'s secret weapon?"

Kulain laughed softly. Slit pupilled eyes gleamed at the agent, then for an instant, the arms that enfolded Alex seemed to shimmer, showing scaly green skin and claws. "Whatever I am, it's lucky for you I'm on your side!" Kulain looked at Miller. "Better to leave this road. Head directly towards Washington." There was no denying that tone.

*Kulain was pleased. It had been relatively simple to win Alex back. Not that it was any surprise, he would have returned to his protector sooner or later. Certain of the things Kulain had done to his body would demand it. Besides, a demon's kisses were in many ways addictive. And Kulain's modifications had ensured that sex without himself or Mulder would give the young man little satisfaction. Human sexual hormones wouldn't arouse him anymore. After all, it was part of the mystery of life that one is only attracted to one's own species. Or should that read DNA grouping?*

******

Tia was in a towering rage. The humiliation of being driven off by that filthy half-breed and his police companions was almost more than she could bear. She felt a monstrous desire for blood and torn flesh, needing to take out her frustrations on a human. She licked her injuries as they healed, staying in a half humanoid form. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that Mori returned with his companion Valentine, the quiet but effective Mob accountant.

The humans had just one glimpse of golden eyes and sharp teeth before Tia's demon body crashed into Valentine. Golden coils wound round him, pulverising his body as they twisted round him at immense pressure. Bones splintered and blood gushed out in a flood, erupting between the coils as the body was all but obliterated. Tiamat enjoyed the feel of the hot, steaming blood as it bathed her skin. A triangular, diamond patterned serpentine head reared up, then the jaws descended, gracefully picking out one or two delicacies from the jelly like mass of flesh that still remained. A good meal always improved her temper.

Mori was whimpering by the time she had finished, he couldn't escape as the feasting demon blocked the doorway. The snake head lifted, *shifted* to a humanoid head, mouth still smeared with red.

"Your traitor was guarded by one of my own kind!" The terrible voice continued. "He'll pay, and his master!" She began to plot. "Tell your contacts in Washington to make trouble. I want Kulain distracted. His other little pet needs to be broken!"

Alex felt much better when he woke. Being close to Kulain seemed to energise him, and even his bruises had been healed while he slept. Had he really forgotten how tender Kulain could be when he wanted to please his lovers? Kulain kissed Alex's forehead, and the young man sleepily nestled into his lover's strong arms.

Kowalski snorted, making Alex jerk fully awake. "Nice for some!" he said sarcastically, "I wish the rest of us could sleep nights after what we've seen lately!"

Leaning back, Alex relaxed. "Any fight you can walk away from is a success. Especially if you're fighting a Babylonian demon!" Alex had effectively silenced the stunned agent.

Alex lifted his gaze to Kulain, who looked amused. "How is he?" The words expressed his main topic of thought lately. Kulain shook his head.

"What do you expect Alex? You didn't have to be so cruel! He's hurt and lonely, and he thinks it's all his fault." Kulain picked up Miller's mobile phone. He dialled a familiar number and proffered it to Alex. Whose heart leapt as he heard a well-known voice.

"Mulder here." His lover sounded tired.

"Foxy!" Why did Alex automatically find himself using an endearment when talking to Mulder. "How are you?"

There was silence from the other end of the phone. Then a faltering response. "I... I'm O.K. I'm sorry I hurt you..."

"I just need some time to think Foxy, but I promise you we'll talk about it." And Alex realised that he wanted to see Mulder again, for whatever reason.

"I'm seeing a counsellor about my problems..." Alex felt astonishment at Mulder's admission.

"I'm glad! You need the support!" Unspoken was the thought that Alex had refused his own support to Mulder. "Listen Mulder, can you do something for me? It's important. I'm in trouble with my new assignment."

Mulder sounded cautious. "Skinner told me a little about it. But what can I do?"

"Someone's dirty in the Bureau, Foxy! Someone wants us dead! You've got the best mind of anyone I know. Take a look. Maybe you can spot them."

"For you Alex, anything!" Alex was surprised at the passion in Mulder's voice. His lover had been listless and unresponsive to anything except his own suffering for months. "But if I have any success, you owe me a bar of chocolate. With *all* the trimmings!" Alex couldn't help it, he laughed aloud, and heard Mulder's throaty chuckle.

"Look after yourself, Alex!" The Mulder softly spoke the words. "I love you!"

Alex opened his mouth to speak, then paused. He didn't really know what to say. He eventually whispered a reply. "Yeah! I know, love. We'll talk!"

*******

It was pretty early in the morning when Alex called Washington, but Mulder had been awake. He didn't sleep much these days. Especially not when he was on his own, although Doctor Ross had given him some pills to help him sleep deeply when he needed to. The Doctor was a sympathetic woman friend of Scully, who had experience of trauma cases and regularly was involved in Bureau psych exams. She understood the pressures, and sometimes, the incendiary mental tensions that agents were under. He had managed to admit the truth about his ordeal and rape by Ash, although not what Ash was. That would probably get him a one way ticket to a mental hospital. He had cried a lot. Had huddled in on himself, rocking to and fro in distress. Had begun to scream when the memories overloaded his eidetic mind. And in the end, he had found a way to keep on living. For Alex, who would suffer so much, would blame himself, if anything happened to Mulder. Mulder wouldn't deliberately cause pain to the love of his life.

He was getting a new perspective on what Alex must have gone through, trying to keep him from self destructing. It must have been so painful to see his lover reduced to a vulnerable mass of neuroses and self pity. Then Alex had called, jolting him out of another round of torturous "what if's."

Alex sounded so alive and strong. Like a burning fire that he could warm himself against. And he held out hope to Mulder for the first time in an infinity of dark thoughts. He *needed* his Fox! He promised to return to see him. And he had shared a moment of *sweet* rapport with Mulder. Life wasn't good, but at least it was brighter than yesterday.

******

Mulder had known from the timing and secrecy surrounding Alex's assignment, that it was probably the big Mafia trial that Alex was working on. But how to find a spy in their ranks? The first step was to go and see A.D. Skinner, and ask his permission to poke around in the department concerned. When he arrived in the Bureau building, Mulder headed straight to his office. He had decided to call ahead and try to get an appointment with Skinner that morning. Until then he could do a little research on the Organised Crime Squad members, and send out an e-mail to Frohike, asking him to check up on Louis Ferri and his former associates. It was still quite early, so Frohike was probably still asleep.

Mulder had no warning of an ambush. The first inkling he had of danger was when he was shoved forward violently by someone standing just inside his office, as he entered the door. He stumbled forward, and a second blonde attacker began to hit him ferociously. He tried to ward off the blows, then he caught an agonising blow to his kidneys, and fell to his knees, doubled over in pain. His arms were wrenched back savagely and handcuffed behind him. A piece of thick grey tape was jammed across his mouth.

The first attacker pressed a knife to the dazed agent's throat. "Move scum! You have an appointment to keep!" He was dragged to his feet and propelled along by Knife-man, who pushed him along the deserted corridor towards the stairs. There were a lot of maintenance areas nearby that would be perfect for a quiet little get together, whatever they intended. He tried to lunge away along the corridor, but his guard struck him in the back, sending a jolt of agony through him. He was guided into an empty equipment store and pushed forward again. He ended up on his knees, facing the two grinning assassins. It was then that he felt a surge of terror. They were taking a hell of a risk, attacking him here, so the stakes must be high. No-one knew of his interest in the Ferri case, and he hadn't actively investigated anything for months. So this was a message to his partners. It had to be. By someone who knew all about them.

The fire of *need* inside him flared up into a white hot pressure in his head. In his entire life, he had only //shifted// twice, both times when he was in intimate contact with Kulain. It was an instinct he had never learned to use, unlike the inherent talent Alex seemed to have for anything that enhanced his survival. But he needed Kulain's gift now more than ever before.

The vicious blonde thug twirled his knife in his hands, tauntingly, then gave a cold smile. "We have our orders, Agent Mulder. We were told to break you! Any way we please!" The knife man reached forward and trailed a finger down the terrified agent's face. "Maybe we'll get to know you a bit better while we damage you, Mulder." He smirked lavisciously and slowly began to unfasten his belt.

//NO! NOT THAT. NOT AGAIN!//

The fire inside Mulder's head exploded. He was unaware that his eyes changed, or that a shimmering darkness suddenly surrounded him in an aura. The two men recoiled in dismay. Mulder felt only the * strength* that made it so easy to pull his strained arms apart, snapping the metal cuffs. The Knife-man lunged, his taunts forgotten, trying to rip his blade through Mulder's abdomen. And the agent's hand flashed upwards, nails far longer than they had a right to be, savagely scoring open the man's chest, inches deep. With a howl, the attacker fell backwards, blood pouring from five long parallel cuts, and Mulder jammed the man's own knife into his side. The second man gave a cry of horror, and turned to flee, Mulder's inhuman speed stunning him so much that he forgot all about his gun. All the rage and fear and pain of the last weeks and months seemed to boil over. Mulder astonishingly fast, caught up with the man, deliberately reached forward and grabbed his shoulders. He pushed his knee into the man's back, and pulled. His demon strength snapped the man's spine, and effectively butchered him. Mulder ripped the tape from his mouth and stared down at the body in contempt. Then he turned and stalked out of the room. Some part of his mind was in shock at what he had just done, but mostly, he answered the call of his blood, the sweet power that ran through his veins. It swept away his fear and self doubt, and most of all, his vulnerability.

As he strode through the basement corridors, his anger began to give way to a cooler, more self assured frame of mind. Alex must have the Mob scared if they had tried to hit him here. Good. He was going to make them fucking terrified!

Skinner glanced up in surprise at the sounds coming from his secretary's office. He was in a meeting with the head of the Organised Crime Squad to plan their joint operations. Then his office door was flung open and Mulder walked in. Skinner started to protest at Mulder's audacity, then hesitated.

Glowing, slit pupilled eyes stared back at him, challengingly. And the nervous inadequacy that had been presenting so many problems for him was gone. Then Mulder's gleaming eyes glanced down, at the dangling remains of a handcuff on his wrist. Clawed fingers pulled at the metal, effortlessly crumpling it, then tossing it aside.

"The Mob just tried to kill me!" Mulder even sounded stronger and more confident. "You'll find their bodies in maintenance room 16." Inhuman eyes swept over Skinner's colleague. "I know all about Alex's assignment. But the question is, how did the Mob know about him and me? Only a bureau insider could know how much he cares about me. You've got a leak in your department, and I want to catch the sorry son of a bitch!"

Skinner let out his breath in a slow exhalation. Mulder was watching them both with that disturbingly penetrating gaze. Then he nodded. A competent and audacious Mulder was a long absent and welcome sight. Even if there were disturbing hints of //otherness// about him. He would always trust Mulder to guard his back. "You have full access to all aspects of this case, Mulder." Skinner said decisively. He quelled Jim Brook's protests with a sharp glance. "Sorry Jim, you've had weeks to trace your leak, and you've had no success. Let Mulder try. At least we can trust him to want our team protected."

******

The first opportunity Alex had to be alone with Kulain didn't come for hours. In which time the ache in his balls was a constant reminder of what he wanted, *needed* from Kulain. He had forgotten how arousing Kulain's sleek, graceful movements, and even the sound of his voice were. He had hated it when Kulain fucked him hard, hadn't he? But that was exactly what he hungered for now!

Then finally, the two of them were patrolling outside the latest in a long line of motel stopovers, this one having private guest chalets that needed to be checked out. At first, Alex tried to ignore what his body wanted, but as he followed Kulain into a dark passageway between two buildings, his control vanished, and he grabbed his lover, slamming him up against the wall. Kulain laughed, caught hold of Alex, and kissed him hard, feeling the lithe body pressed against him. Long fingers tangled compellingly in the young man's hair. Alex rained kisses down on his lover's neck and chest, and slid to his knees before Kulain. He pulled down Kulain's zipper, and the demon's large erection sprang free. Alex went down on him, eagerly devouring what was offered to him. Rolling his tongue round the swollen head, then taking more of it in. Engulfing the shaft, then drawing back, giving a long pull with his mouth. He initiated a demanding rhythm, swallowing Kulain's erection as deep as he could, pumping the base with his hand. Teasing with lips and teeth. Feeling the hand that stroked his hair tenderly, talons that could rip him in half, tangling in the small curls of hair at the back of his neck.

"Enough!" Kulain spoke softly. Alex drew back reluctantly from the glistening cock, then he was lifted to his feet, his own pants were loosened, and he was in turn pushed against the wall. He knew what Kulain wanted, and spread his legs wide, opening himself for his lover. One hand crept down to pull at his rock hard cock. Then Kulain filled him utterly and completely. Immediately, he withdrew a little, and plunged into Alex again, angling his thrusts to give his lover most pleasure. Kulain began to drive himself into Alex's wide open body. Alex lost control, feeling himself *shift*, claws digging into the brickwork in front of him convulsively, each time Kulain penetrated him fully. He flung his head back sobbing aloud. Damn Kulain for making it feel so very good. Powerful arms went around him. One holding him, the other finding his cock, trailing danger along it as talons slid towards its base. A fist close around the base of Alex's cock then, restraining his orgasm as it tried to control his body. Oh god, that tight grip as Kulain continued to take his pleasure. The agent began to writhe in ecstasy in his dark lover's arms. And finally he was allowed to come, and spurted his semen in a hot stream against the wall in front of him. Kulain responded by pumping his dark seed into Alex's hot depths. Kulain withdrew. Alex felt weak at the knees, and sagged into the strong support of his lover's arms. "I wish we had time for more, little one."

Kulain drew him close, gently fastening his disarranged clothing. Kulain let his face burrow into the side of Alex's neck. He softly licked the warm flesh, enjoying the taste of lust and fulfilment in the chemicals lingering on the velvet skin. He sighed in satisfaction. "My sweet Alex. I've loved you since the first time you gave yourself to me." Then so quietly that Alex barely heard him, "I was alone for so long before the two of you enchanted me. Don't leave us alone again Alex. Mulder isn't the only one who needs you."

********

Tia's latest plan had failed. Mulder had more than made up for the weakness he had displayed in the past. He had slaughtered her two agents. And she could feel her quarry surrounded by Kulain and Alex's protection. The familiar hunger for blood stirred within her.

There was still an option left to her. A way to kill the prey. It had become a matter of honour for her now. To be defeated by Kulain's humans would be *too* humiliating. Smiling, she called her three human associates to her, young men who served her Mafia employees. Casting a fog over their minds to make her task easier, she slit the palm of her hand with a sharp talon. She proceeded to make a small scratch on the arm of each man, and introduced a little of her blood into the wound.

Their infection would progress rapidly, giving each demonic strength and cunning, though destroying higher thought processes. The three new drones were given their instructions. Even as they left, their eyes were beginning to take on a ghostly yellow glow.

*******

The Lone Gunmen had grown used to Fox Mulder and his eccentricities over the years. He hadn't been around for a while though, and once again, disturbing rumours were making the rounds. Mainly that Mulder was having another breakdown. He had never been the same since that time he had disappeared for several weeks. For a while, he had started to recover, but lately... The three men had discussed their friend's problems at length. He got involved in such weird supernatural shit. And his personal life was even more unconventional than theirs.

It was something of a surprise for Frohike to get an e-mail from Mulder requesting help on a new case. And a pretty explosive one at that. Mafia related. There would be huge repercussions if the Lone Gunmen were found to be interfering in a high profile government case, both from the F.B.I. and from the Mob themselves. Still, it did no harm to do a little light sifting of the facts. Find out exactly who was involved in the case, and give Mulder a few nuggets of information.

"Mulder's here!" Byers glanced at the small t.v. screen that he had recently installed. A monitoring system that let them check out who was outside before opening the door. A small example of their paranoia.

Byers pressed the door release button, and Mulder entered. A few minutes later, he walked into their workspace. To their mutual surprise, Mulder looked confident and revitalised. He grinned in greeting and sank down onto the scruffy couch. "Well guys, any luck in tracing that information for me?"

"Sure Mulder." Frohike pulled out a sheaf of papers from the printer tray of his computer. "Lots of information on the O.C.G. guys, and most of the facts that the prosecution are planning to use in their case."

Mulder looked surprised. "If you hacked into the Justice Department's computers, I don't want to know." The three pretended to look innocent, and failed miserably.

"Say Mulder, why do you want this information anyway?" Frohike was curious.

For a moment, Mulder hesitated, pondering exactly what he should tell them. What the hell. Alex was in trouble, maybe they could help. "Alex is on witness protection duty. Guess who for!"

"No shit!" Langly said in surprise. "Is there something supernatural going on then?"

Mulder shook his head. "Not that I know of, guys. But there's someone dirty in the O.C.G. The leaks are coming thick and fast from their department. I just want to catch them before Alex gets hurt."

Byers laughed unexpectedly. They all turned to stare at the normally aloof Gunman. "The idea of Alex Krycek being scared of an assassin is ridiculous, Mulder. That man could take out half of Washington with his bare hands. Or should I say claws?"

"I *need* to make sure he's safe." Mulder closed his eyes for a moment and sighed heavily. "We've been having problems. We've separated." He sensed their concern. "I can't be there to watch out for him, so I have to at least do this for him!" His pain must have showed on his face, for Frohike reached out a tentative hand and gripped his shoulder in encouragement. Well, the doctor had told him to be more open about his problems. Perhaps she had a point, he hadn't realised how much his friends cared about him before.

"Hey guys!" Byers said, suddenly urgent. "There's a man at the front entrance trying to get in!" The others turned to stare at the screen. Just in time to see the man slam his hands into the metal door, sending it flying backwards, twisted and buckled by the force of his blow. Glowing yellow eyes turned towards the entrance, and he moved out of sight. Mulder was moving forward, even as the three Lone Gunmen, as one, moved to the furthest point away from the door. "Told you we should have rented a place with a back exit!" Byers muttered.

Mulder pulled his gun, standing alongside the door. It was a wise move, for moments later, it burst inwards and the man walked in. Mulder didn't hesitate. He fired at the intruder, emptying a full clip into the demonic creature's body. Golden eyes turned towards him in contempt, then a ghastly smile pulled at its distorted face, as it found the object of its quest. A fist flew at Mulder, and he dived backwards, barely avoiding the killing blow. He flung his now useless gun at it, and the creature ducked the missile with effortless inhuman speed. The change came easier this time. The demon strength flooding his body, energising him, and filling him with cold, clean rage. He moved forward, lithe and graceful and engaged his opponent. Yellow eyes narrowed in cunning, and feinting left, the creature dodged past Mulder, seized a computer monitor and threw it at the agent. One arm came up to deflect the object, even as the drone followed up its' action by lunging at Mulder, intent on disembowelling him. A clawed hand shot out, raking the drone across the face, and it howled as its own momentum carried it past Mulder. In the instant when its back was turned, the agent moved in for the kill. In some small way, it was so exhilarating. One taloned hand reached round the neck of the *enemy*, and the other speared forward in a piercing motion.

The three cowering Gunmen saw the impossible blur of speed that was Fox Mulder suddenly hesitate, gathering his strength, then the intruder's chest exploded outwards in an eruption of blood, as a clawed fist punched through it. And a second hand slit the assassin's throat. Incredibly, the golden eyes didn't dim, the assassin staggered and turned towards Mulder, who moved back out of its reach, graceful as a dancer. A low hissing laugh emerged from its bloody mouth. From the torn throat emerged gurgling sounds that resolved themselves into words. "The lady Tiamat will have your head, servant of Kulain. Unless you do her homage by giving up to her the human Ferri. Join her service or you and your kind will die!" Mulder's face twisted in revulsion. His hands were a blur of forward motion, then he gripped the creature's head and twisted explosively, breaking it's cervical vertebrae.

There was a stunned silence, only broken by Langly's whimper as he pushed himself to his feet. Mulder stood before his three friends, eyes glowing an intense emerald colour, long taloned hands dripping blood.

"Mulder?" Frohike whispered. The agent watched them in cool appraisal. Momentarily, as the sharp gaze passed over them, the humans felt as though they were in the presence of something otherworldly, and utterly dangerous. Then Mulder blinked, and before their eyes, he *shifted*, his body readjusting to its human form.

He lifted his hands and stared in disbelief at the blood. "Oh god, it happened again, didn't it?" Like the last time when he had come down from that exhilarating high, the rush of power through his body, his own actions had shocked him. Not that he regretted defending himself and his friends, but his own capacity for violence had scared him. And his enjoyment of it! The demon instincts that took him over and controlled him.

Mulder fled to the bathroom. He found himself puking up most of his breakfast, retching until all that remained were dry heaves. Gradually, the shivering stopped and he was able to scrub his hands and nails free of blood and clinging pieces of flesh. He eventually flung a little water onto his face, trying to get a grip on his emotions. When he emerged, the three Gunmen were contemplating the problem of the corpse on their floor.

"Maybe we should put it in the trunk of your car, Byers. And take it to the woods somewhere." Frohike tried to be practical.

"Absolutely not. Under no circumstances!" Byers was equally adamant that he wasn't going to get involved. "He killed it. Let him get rid of it!"

Then they saw Mulder standing, watching them. "What the fuck are you?" Langly said softly.

Mulder shivered. "I don't know anymore. I'll get rid of it. But you can pay for the damage to your front door!" Frohike snickered. Then something occurred to Mulder. "There's no way anyone knew I was coming here. How the hell did anyone trace me to this place?"

Byers frowned. "Check yourself for bugs lately Mulder?" At Mulder's headshake, he pulled out one of his gadgets and quickly scanned the agent. "Yes That's it!" He grabbed a pair of scissors from his desk drawer and separated the stitches on the sleeve of Mulder's jacket. A tiny bug, less than an inch across, fell out. "Standard locator, as used by the CIA and others." He ground it under his heel. Byers passed Mulder the little machine. "You'd better check the rest of your stuff Mulder. And warn Alex to do the same."

"Hope you aren't planning any more surprises Mulder, my nerves can't take it." Langly glared at him.

"Sorry Langly, the Mob seems to have gotten itself demon enforcers. They're the ones who'll be calling the shots for a while."

He pulled out his slightly battered mobile phone, only bashed twice today, and keyed in Alex's number. The Gunmen, seeing the look on his face, gave him some privacy, and went to inspect the damage to their doors. After a few rings, his ex-lover answered. "Alex Krycek here." The warm tones of the man he loved echoed over the phone.

"Alex! It's Mulder. I've been having some problems here."

//Careful, don't let yourself sound so vulnerable//

"Foxy? Are you alright? What happened?" Well, at least he still seemed to care.

"There are a lot of people round here who don't want me nosing around. I was tackled by two men this morning in my office who'd been told to break me. That convinced Skinner to let me do some digging. And I've just killed another hit man who tracked me to the Gunmen's office. This one wasn't human Alex! He was Tia's servant. And he gave me a warning to keep away from Ferri!"

"Mulder, I didn't want to worry you. But she's already tried to get him, herself. I still don't know how I stayed alive. I guess she wasn't expecting me. I called Kulain here to help me."

Mulder felt sick. How close had Alex come to being killed? "Are you OK?" he whispered.

"Yeah Foxy, don't worry. I'm hard to kill! So are you apparently!"

"I changed! Like you do... I need to talk with you soon Alex. About everything!"

"Mulder listen!" His former partner sounded so concerned. "We'll be in Washington tomorrow, in time for the Grand Jury hearings. Meet me at the Vermont Hotel tomorrow night. And make sure you aren't followed."

"Alex, check yourself for bugs! We've found one planted on my jacket. You could be in more trouble than you realise. Look after yourself. I love you!" He pressed the call disconnect button before he could hear Alex's indecision over how to answer that last sentence.

******

Alex put the phone into his pocket after Mulder's disturbing call. Mulder seemed to be holding together well, he could obviously handle any problems that came his way. Alex felt a little twinge of jealousy. In some dark corner of his mind, perhaps he had wanted Mulder to be lost without him, to prove how much he was loved. And Mulder hadn't given him a chance to answer that last welcome declaration. He knew by then that he had been so stupid. That he was far more unhappy when he was away from Mulder than when he could hold that warm body in his arms and receive Mulder's unconditional love and acceptance. He still loved Mulder so much!

With difficulty, he forced himself to concentrate on business. Now he had to check the place for those damned bugs!

******

Mulder turned as the three Lone Gunmen entered the room. "You look like you've been having a tough day Mulder." Langly said. Frohike elbowed him in the ribs. "Sorry I spoke!" the little man snapped. "But I was just going to point out something that might brighten up his day." They all looked expectantly at him. He reached down and picked up the remains of the little bug that had been planted on Mulder. "Don't you know that these things have a code number. Look at it under a magnifier and you can read it, trace the batch it came from."

Mulder's eyes lit up. "And take us one step closer to the bastard that tried to kill me!"

It took a while to read the crumpled metal coding stamp, and hack into the right computers, but eventually the three men had successful results in their search. In the meantime, Mulder stretched out his long legs on the couch and leaned back, drifting quickly into sleep. Both times when he had *shifted*, he ended up utterly tired afterwards, as if it drained his body in some way, to produce such an incredible change.

"Mulder!" Byers nudged his arm tentatively. Brown eyes opened sleepily, and the agent sat up, trying to work the tension out of his muscles. The little man was eager to tell Mulder his news. "It's part of a consignment sent to the O.C.G. Ten were sent to the unit. You'll have to go there to check their own records if you want to know more.

******

It took a long afternoons work to search out the file he wanted from the many thousands of transactions recorded. The special security coding on many of the files made the job twice as difficult. Finally, he had the document he wanted. Of the ten units, he managed to trace seven, which he checked personally, all were still in storage. He didn't miss the hostile glances he was getting from the half dozen men and women working in the large office area. But he was on a roll now, it didn't seem necessary to be too cautious among all these witnesses. The three remaining units in the consignment were harder to track down. One was logged in use on a counterfeiting case in the city. One was registered as lost when the suspect it was planted on was involved in an explosion on his yacht. And the last was taken out by Agent Dale Martin for unspecified purposes, three days ago. Jackpot! He walked into the section chief's office and carefully placed the file on top of Jim Brooks' desk.

"I want to talk to Agent Martin, straight away!"

"He's just in the office there, third desk on the right." With a wave of his hand, Brooks indicated the outer room. Mulder strolled towards the agent, who was at work on his computer terminal. He glanced up and saw Mulder advancing on him.

//Shit!//

The agent flung himself away from his desk, his hand diving down under it momentarily, and emerging with a sawn off shotgun. "Gun!" Mulder yelled in warning, and flung himself sideways as the barrel came to bear on him. Then there was a roar as the agent pulled the trigger. Mulder found himself hidden behind a desk along with the rest of the office staff, at least one of whom had been hit, as the traitor kept pumping cartridges at them. Eventually, he ran out of ammunition and Mulder took the opportunity to rush at him. And found himself face to face with another of Tiamat's yellow eyed servants. He hadn't realised that they could *shift* too, when they wanted to remain inconspicuous.

But there was no room for thought. As clawed fingers flashed towards him, he let the inevitable change happen, blocked the blow with his forearm. He heard someone nearby whimpering with terror. Then his opponent shoulder tackled him, slamming him backwards. He managed to bring his feet back up to kick out at the enemy, sending him reeling. It gave Mulder time to find his feet. "Freeze or I'll fire!" Brooks yelled, having at last found his courage. Too late, as it happens. Clawed hands seized him, and broke his struggling body across a massive knee. The still fresh corpse was hurled at Mulder as he stood up. Even as it crashed into him with stunning force, he knew he was in trouble. The force of the impact slammed him against the full length glass window behind him and helpless to stop himself, he crashed through it. He began to fall fifty feet towards the plaza below. He would never be able to articulate what happened next. There were no human references for it. Only that his body //twisted// instinctively in mid air, like a cat's, the demon survival instincts taking over, and he impacted feet first on the concrete below. It should have broken his legs, or shattered some part of his body to fall that far. But incredulous, he found himself intact, relatively unscathed, staring up at the window he had fallen from. He caught a glimpse of gold eyes staring at him, before the drone disappeared. Well at least there would be no more leaks! Then he became aware that half a hundred pairs of eyes, members of the public, and F.B.I. colleagues were all agog, because they had just seen something totally impossible happen...

*****

Skinner was, as always, pissed with him, as if it was his fault that he had uncovered and busted a demonic plot. "Didn't you think to call for backup, Mulder?"

Mulder shook his head. "I was in a room full of agents, and I wasn't expecting a demon!"

"And you're supposed to be the expert! Jim Brooks was a friend of mine."

"There's a war going on out there, in case you hadn't noticed!" Mulder was furious. "The F.B.I.'s given me virtually no support, and I've been attacked more than once today. Give me some slack! I was just thrown out of a fifth floor window, for gods sake! I don't know how I'm still alive. And I found your traitor."

"Yes, Agent Mulder. And you lost him! The Grand Jury hearing is tomorrow. There better not be any more problems!"

//Yeah. Sure!//

*******

Mulder was tired. The bone deep weariness that comes from pushing your body for too long at a physical activity. All he wanted was to sleep. But he had to meet Alex at the Vermont Hotel bar. He would have to be dead to miss *that* appointment.

He took the precaution of changing cabs three times on the way there, and carefully scanned the traffic, until he was sure he wasn't being followed. Arriving at the rendezvous, he walked into the bar. Alex sat there on a stool, talking to the barman. The sight of that long, lean body propped up against the bar was *so* good he caught his breath. Alex turned, and a smile lit up his face when he saw his ex-partner. "Hi, Foxy." The penetrating green eyes swept over him, taking in his exhausted appearance, and a look of concern appeared. "Maybe you'd better come up to our rooms, it's more private there."

Mulder nodded. To tell the truth, he was so tired by now that the world was greying out a little round the edges. He felt Alex's hand upon his arm, steering him into the lift. Moments later, he was directed into a room with a double bed. Alex pushed him down onto it. "Mulder, you're asleep on your feet. Get some rest. We can talk later."

"Promise!" Mulder whispered.

"Yeah!" Alex sounded firm.

Mulder finally let go. This was the one place in the world he could be sure of being safe, close to both of the men he loved. Whatever Alex felt for him, he wouldn't let the demons come close, he would watch over Mulder. The older man's body slid sideways, falling against Alex, but he was already asleep, and was unaware of his ex-partner's proximity.

Alex looked regretfully at Mulder. There was an unconscious sweetness about him when he was asleep. Alex reached out and irresistibly stroked the other man's face. Mulder moaned softly, and his arms moved automatically around Alex's body as he shifted into a more comfortable position. Alex found himself quietly crying. He lay back on the bed, drawing Mulder close to him and kissed the agent's forehead. It wouldn't hurt to stay next to Mulder on the bed for a while. He could leave before the other man awoke. No harm in that. Mulder nestled closer to him, his body deliciously warm. It seemed that Alex had been cold for so long. He too drifted into sleep.

*******

Tiamat made her plans for the morning. The weakness of the humans' justice system was that all witnesses had to appear at a given place and time. A moment when her servants could strike. After all, they were expendable. And she herself would enjoy the challenge of keeping Kulain busy. The last time they had fought, the match had been equal. But since he had been living with humans, surely his fighting efficiency would be reduced.

*******

Mulder dreamed. His lover was warm and tempting beneath him, firm muscles and lean body pressed against his for most of its length. Arousal stirred within him. He let his fingers stray until they found the sleeping man's cock, and began to rub it softly. Within moments, his lover became erect, and he lowered his lips to taste the delicious liquid seeping from its' tip. This was a wonderful dream. He began to move his head up and down on the beautiful cock, as he repeatedly took it in deep and sucked at it. He loved doing this so much. It was one of the best dreams he had experienced in months. He could even hear the soft moans his lover was making. He felt the sudden tension in his lover's body, then he was swallowing the delectable semen that jetted into his mouth. He laid his head on the hard muscled stomach, and sighed happily. A marvellous dream. Strong fingers came up and stroked his hair and he drowsed, happy and secure at that touch.

*******

Waking for Alex was incredibly good. Breathtaking sensations spiralling around his erect cock. Slow torturous stimulation that triggered motion in his body. Thrusting upwards into the source of that pleasure. Climbing higher and higher until finally, he exploded upwards in ecstasy. It took him a while to gather his shattered thoughts together. Realised what had just happened to him. He ran his fingers through Mulder's hair and reached out to tilt up the older man's chin so that he could look into hazel eyes. For a moment, Mulder's eyes were softly unfocussed. He smiled dreamily. Then Mulder realised that this was reality. Alex grinned. Why fight a force of nature. "You have an interesting way of talking, Foxy!"

The uncertainty that had appeared in the older man's face disappeared, replaced by a shy smile. "Well, at least I used my mouth!"

"Foxy, you give the best wake up calls of anyone I've ever met! Fancy a job for life?"

It took a moment for Mulder to realise what the implications of that little speech were. Then astonishment gave way to a quiet joy. He reached out and hugged Alex tightly, felt his partner return the embrace.

"I'm sorry Foxy. I've been *so* stupid. I've been miserable without you. I just didn't know how to get you back again."

They were interrupted by a loud hammering on the door. "Krycek! Time to get up. Breakfast in ten minutes!"

"I've already had breakfast!" Mulder said slyly. Alex leaned forward and kissed him hungrily. "I suppose we'll have to save dessert for later!"

Kowalski turned alertly as the door opened, and felt a momentary surprise. Though why he should find Krycek's sex life as astonishing he didn't know. The man obviously had a vigorous sexual appetite. But with his boss in the bureau? And Kulain! He wondered what that formidable being thought of the arrangement. His curiosity was satisfied when Fox Mulder's eyes sparkled at Kulain and he moved forward for Kulain to hungrily kiss him.

"A menage a trois, Krycek?" he murmured to the young man. The response was a satisfied smile with a hint of amusement. So this was Fox Mulder. One of the most brilliant, and reportedly unstable minds of his generation.

"I found the leak in the O.C.G!" The genius spoke. At Kowalski's questioning glance, he went into greater detail. "It was Agent Dale Martin!"

"No shit!" Miller said, startled.

"Your colleague was a demon in disguise," Mulder said. "He pushed me out of a fifth floor window and got away." In the silence that followed that remark, Mulder challenged his dark lover. "Kulain. I think *you* have a lot of explaining to do!" The demon smiled and remained silent. The agents began to plan their actions for the day. How to get to the courtroom without being ambushed.

*****

Two hours later, they were en route, in three cars, all with bullet proof glass and black tinted windows. The plan was to draw up at the court building and hurry up the steps into the courtroom. Mulder and Miller would protect Ferri, Kulain would watch the perimeter, whilst Alex and Kowalski would stay ten feet out in a flanking manoeuvre. The Bureau was supposed to provide a high security presence anyway, but there had already been too many disasters connected with this case.

******

Tiamat watched the quarry as it stepped out of the black car. Amused at their predictability, she signalled to her servants and they began to spring the trap. She moved towards the dark presence she sensed, and began to stalk Kulain. She felt his response, and the two demons began their own deadly dance of death. Meanwhile, her servants, whom she had increased to five, began to close in on the hapless prey.

Simultaneously, from what seemed like every direction, golden eyed attackers flung themselves at the humans, aiming for the most vulnerable among them.

Alex fired his gun repeatedly, but it had as little an effect on the drones as on Tiamat herself. Alex resorted to his one reliable weapon, his own claws, and launched himself aggressively at the nearest pair of attackers. Miller was desperately holding one off, and so was Kowalski, as Alex recklessly fielded the double attack of his opponents. By luck, rather than judgement, he took one out by slamming its head down onto his rising knee, shattering the sneering face. The second one leapt back, and they began to battle with claws alone, striking at each other. Each caught the other a few small gashes on arms and body, then Alex sank his clawed fist into the other's side, deep enough to strike some vital organ. He was victorious, and immediately moved to help Kowalski and Miller. A quick glance at Mulder saw him holding his own, Ferri cowering behind him, as a big demon attacked him. Alex saw with astonishment, and a small degree of pride, that Mulder was striking out with talons similar to his own. Gradually, they began to drive off their enemies.

Tiamat sensed the expected result of the fight below. A cunning diversion. Her movements had been carefully calculated in the conflict with Kulain, to bring her onto the top of the six story building overlooking the courthouse steps, at this precise moment. Kulain had been trying to keep her away from Ferri, never suspecting her master plan. Never let it be said that she couldn't learn from humans, or from her mistakes. Kulain would never anticipate that she would use *human* weapons in her hunt. It was an outrageous idea for a demon, and without the //honour// of the Hunt.

// Teeth and claws // Alone for kills //

She picked up the powerful crossbow, and sighted down it. Then fired two bolts in quick succession.

*******

Ferri screamed as the bolt pierced his brain through his right eye. He was dead even before he hit the ground. And his wife began to wail in desperate grief.

And the second bolt took Mulder in the centre of his chest. The demon strength was no match for the cold steel that slid completely through his body, bane of all things of Hell.

*PAIN*

A brief fire blossomed inside Mulder's body, then there was a curious peaceful lassitude that seemed to steal through him. He felt *so* tired. Where was Alex? He was so cold, perhaps Alex's strong arms could warm him up. Then his lover was there next to him, a terrible anguish on his face.

"No Mulder! No!"

Why was he crying? "It doesn't hurt, love..." So tired. "Hold me!" He whispered the words to Alex.

The young man pulled him close. "Don't leave me Mulder. Please!"

"I'm sorry...." Mulder's words were so weak Alex could barely hear them.

"No!" Distantly Mulder heard Alex scream. He was falling now, everything seemed so far away, so dark...

******

Mulder was dying. Helplessly, Alex watched as blood seeped from the wound that had pierced his heart. There was a heat inside his head that wouldn't seem to go away. He jammed his hand against the wound as some instinct took over. White fire came boiling out of his left hand, burning into Mulder's skin. His lover's body arched upwards as the energy flooded through him, searing away the pain and blood and damaged tissue. And vanished.

Alex found himself holding a whole and undamaged body in his arms.

Feebly, Mulder stirred and opened his eyes, staring at him in awe, even as he felt the wonder of what he had done.

He had //healed//

With a small, satisfied sigh, Alex Krycek toppled forward in a dead faint across his beloved Mulder's body.

******

Tiamat had felt Kulain's rage and anguish as she struck at his one weakness. Smiling, she slunk back into the shadows and disappeared. There would be a next time of course, and he would be twice as eager to kill her then. But her plans had been most successful. The Mob would be happy, but better still, would give that accomplished hunter a chance to worm her way deeper into their organisation. Such potential for destruction lay there. She had to have it!

******

Kulain plunged past the terrified onlookers and came to a stop before his two lovers. And stopped, surprised. His modifications to Alex's body shouldn't have been activated yet, but somehow the young man had side-stepped all his safeguards and, thankfully, had //healed// his lover.

Kulain bent down and lifted the deeply unconscious human into his arms. The act of using power had used up most of the primary and secondary energy reserves in Alex's body, taking him close to the edge himself.

Mulder pushed himself to his feet, and swayed unsteadily. Kowalski grabbed his colleague and steadied him, and they went inside the courthouse. The O.C.G. agent looked stunned and wondering as he stared at Krycek.

Once he had privacy, Kulain opened a gate, and carried Alex through it, Mulder stumbled after them. Their home. Kulain laid Alex down on the bed, and pulled Mulder down next to him. "Sleep!" He used his own mental gifts to impose his will on Mulder. He lay next to the two humans and sent tendrils of dark energy through them to replenish their life energy which had been frighteningly diminished. His little experiment with Alex had been a success. But at a terrible cost. He had come so close to disaster today. Odd that as he made Alex and Mulder less human, they seemed to be making him so much more human. Their love was a constant in his life now, and he responded to it as best he knew how. Always learning from them, so addicted to their sweetness, and the feel of their beautiful bodies against his. A single tear rolled down his cheek, as, unique among his kind, he discovered the agony of grief.

******

Amara watched him in the mirror, hours later. "You depend too much on those humans, my dear one!" Her reproach was clear.

"What else have I got?" Kulain was blunt. "We lost everything in The Fall. We only have what we make for ourselves."

"And the gate network!" She said softly. "If you want a moments entertainment, look up the human legends about us. Most amusing! It seems to be in their suspicious natures to treat everything they don't understand as either divine or demonic. So far from the truth!"

Kulain's eyes narrowed as he watched her. "So we change their bodies and their society to bring a memory of a lost time a little closer. It disgusts me to use them like that!"

Shocked silver eyes stared back at him. "And will you say that to the others when they arrive here? Expecting a world at their feet!" Silence greeted her, for Kulain had severed the connection between them. He would learn to live with his pain. He must!

******

It had been a week since the astonishing events of the Ferri trial fiasco, as the newspapers were calling it. Their names had been kept out of the glare of publicity, but Mulder had felt the cold wind of change blowing through the F.B.I. offices. His department, and the two unlucky O.C.G. agents, Kowalski and Miller, were at the top of everyones' *to be dumped upon* list. He had managed to get the two transferred to his department, to at least save them the humiliation of a quick dismissal. But for the next six months he was going to have to kiss major league butt, just to get a requisition of paper clips.

In a way, it was a relief that Thanksgiving was here at last. His mother, with her formidable efficiency in these matters, would have made all her arrangements long ago. He had promised to introduce the love of his life to her in their last hurried phone call, but he had no qualms about making his excuses for his missing partner. For good or bad, his mother was expecting him home, possibly even with a surprise guest. He didn't think so. He had pushed his relationship as far as he dared with Alex lately. So while the young man was still sleeping, that morning, he had loaded his bags into the car and left for his old home.

He drove in silence for most of the long journey. He felt so tired by the time he got there, his body still showed lingering after effects of the attack. He rested his head momentarily against the wheel, then sighed softly. He rose out of his seat and locked the car door, then went round to the trunk to get out his bags. He winced as a brief stab of pain from newly healed flesh reminded him to take it easy.

"Need a hand with that?" A familiar voice behind him. Mulder spun round in astonishment. Alex grinned engagingly.

"I couldn't stay away Foxy, no matter how much I hate social gatherings. I asked Kulain to give me a boost here, when I found out where you'd gone."

Hugging your lover in the middle of the street is one way of announcing your sexuality to the world. In this case it was quite effective!

Mulder's arms went up around Alex's shoulders and he leaned in for a long, loving and totally delicious kiss. Somewhere along the way, it turned into a passionate declaration of their love, as hands, and bodies tangled up in each other for many long minutes.

The two of them finally drew apart. To find Mulder's mother, several aunts and uncles, and an assortment of cousins all gaping at them from the house entrance. All wore identical stunned expressions.

Mulder swallowed. Alex was smiling at him, eyes sparkling with laughter. Mulder extended a hand, which was gripped tightly by his partner. "I can do anything if you're with me, my love!"

*********

End of Dark Angel 5 - Shadow of his wings

Yes there will be an episode 6. Thanks for all the positive feedback.

 

* * *

 

Dark Angel's Fire VI - Predators  
by Megaera

DATE November 1998  
E-MAIL FEEDBACK is life  
DISTRIBUTION Any time any place anywhere  
RATING NC-17 SLASH  
CONTENT WARNING m/m sex, violence  
CATEGORY M/K/Other  
SPOILERS None  
DISCLAIMER All X Files Characters belong to Chris Carter and Fox, I've just borrowed them for a while. I am not making any profit out of this, it's just for entertainment. The character of Kulain is mine but you can use him if you like, Mr. Carter  
COMMENTS This story is set in an Alternate Universe where demons can interact more freely with humans and can shapeshift. If you don't like my laws of physics, go find your own. Did someone say food challenge? Well demons don't eat chocolate.

* * *

Dark Angel's Fire VI  
Predators  
by Megaera

********

Definition of a predator : one who preys. One who occupies the highest position in the web of life. A carnivore.

********

Alex was bored. Not that he wanted life threatening excitement, or the kind of danger that meant the use of claws to defend himself. But it seemed like such a long time since he had done something crazy and totally irritating that would make Mulder laugh, once he had got over the shock.

His partner was presently involved in the sort of paperwork that he seemed to wrestle with most of the time. And Kulain was doing whatever it was demons do when they need feeding and don't want to disturb the minds and stomachs of their more sensitive partners. It had always been an unwritten agreement between them that Kulain would shield his partners from some parts of his life. And he so rarely needed to feed when he was with them, as if he satisfied that need away from home. The more Alex sat in bored silence, the more it nagged at him. What were the contents of that closed container that Kulain kept in the kitchen? They had long known that his tastes weren't the same as theirs, but there had been disturbing hints that he was a carnivore.

Damn it, his curiosity was all but overwhelming.

Alex rose to his feet and moved towards the kitchen. He was probably going to regret this. But he had to know! The first thing he noticed when he entered the kitchen was the coppery tang of blood scenting the air. Involuntarily, a shiver ran down his spine, as he sensed the closeness of something otherworldly. Kulain was standing at the counter, incongruous in his domesticity, holding a dish of something in his hand, that looked suspiciously red. Strips of some kind of raw meat. Alex had the irrelevant thought that maybe demons had their own kind of sushi...

Intense green eyes lifted to watch Alex as he stood hesitantly in the doorway. Familiar lips curved in an amused smile. And the human stared as a long talon speared a piece of the raw, bloody meat and brought it to his mouth. Then Kulain delicately licked the talon clean. Alex couldn't take his eyes away from the small fleck of blood on the corner of Kulain's mouth.

"This is K'thraal, Alex. Are you hungry?" The young human flushed in irritation at the tone of Kulain's voice, amusement tinged with challenge. He stepped forward, coming face to face with his lover.

"Was that a dare?"

The demon's smile deepened. "Only if you want it to be, Alex."

Glaring at Kulain, the young man reached towards the pieces of meat, like rare steak really. Well, if Scully could eat a bug.... A taloned hand caught his wrist as he reached forward.

"No. *Shift* first. You really need talons for this!" Alex reluctantly obliged, then caught a gobbet on a claw of his altered hand, and inspected it dubiously. Then closing his eyes, he hesitantly popped it into his mouth.

//You stupid fuck. What the hell are you doing this for? Oh!//

Some part of him, unguessed at, relished the taste of blood that flooded into his mouth, luxuriated in the delectable fragrance of it. He hungered for it, lusted for it, and lunged for the bowl, clawing chunks into his mouth, devouring something his changed body craved with passionate intensity. That the demon part of him *needed* At some point, his lover pulled the stuff away from him, and he found himself clinging, shuddering, to Kulain, bewildered, utterly horrified at himself, and oddly sated.

He had stepped one pace further away from humanity.

Long fingers stroked Alex's hair, as he leaned against his lover. "And is your curiosity satisfied, little one?" Kulain knew Alex so well. The young man moaned. In the course of the last few minutes, he had become fully aroused by the sensory overload he had experienced, and the closeness of Kulain's body. All his senses seemed razor sharp. As he leaned in to kiss, Kulain, he could taste the faint tang of blood in Kulain's mouth, not repulsive, but stimulating. Kulain laughed at his dazed response, and in one powerful sweep of his arms, lifted Alex onto the kitchen counter. The younger man let his lover pull away his jeans and shirt, and fumbled, uncoordinated, with Kulain's clothes in return.

Naked at last, Alex spread his legs as the demon moved closer to him, then cried out as the demon began to lick at his skin. That mouth explored across chest and flat stomach, eagerly nuzzling Alex's belly button so that Alex giggled at the feel of it. Dimly aware that he was becoming high, as if he had taken some kind of drug. Kulain bent to taste the clear fluid flowing from Alex's rock hard cock. The human pushed himself forward, against Kulain, balanced on the very edge of the counter. But his lover refused to deep throat him, instead, he began to dart his tongue down lower, across the sensitive skin of balls and perineum. Kulain moved on to nibble at the surface of the smooth, wide open thighs. Alex twisted his hand in his lover's hair, pulling his head up for a kiss and tasting himself on those sensuous lips.

Pulling Kulain as close as possible, Alex wrapped his legs around Kulain's waist, encircled his lover's neck with strong arms, and stared into the slit pupilled emerald eyes. He had never noticed before, how Kulain's pupils seemed flecked with stars, and seemed to expand slightly when he was aroused. Alex giggled again, and began to lick the flecks of blood from his lover's mouth. Kulain smiled indulgently at his young lover, who was totally intoxicated by the unfamiliar chemicals that flowed in his bloodstream. The flesh of that particular, non-terrestrial creature, a delight to hunt, was like the flesh of a certain poisonous Japanese fish; it could be eaten if carefully prepared. And induced a state of euphoria for a short time.

Lifting Alex into position in immensely strong arms, Kulain let the head of his large penis press against Alex's tight entrance. The human was so intoxicated by this time that he barely gasped at Kulain's first penetration into his unprepared body. And when the demon started to thrust into the human, he heard, with amusement, the sound of Alex's exhilarated laughter.

"There's two of you!" Another giggle, as Alex began to hallucinate. Kulain drove himself into the welcoming body for a time, then slowed making his thrusts longer and slower. Alex whimpered at the intensity of the sensations, then moaned in frustration as his lover stopped moving, just holding him still, buried to the hilt inside him. Kulain let the human kiss him hungrily, then speared a piece of his meal and popped it in his mouth. It would really be a shame not to derive full enjoyment from this. Though the intoxicant didn't affect him to the same extent as a human, it was still a pleasant stimulation during sex. Laughing, Alex speared some with his own claw, and offered it to Kulain, who took the morsel and licked Alex's finger clean. And reciprocated the gesture. It was quite pleasant, fucking your lover slowly, while having him feed you. Two of his needs being satisfied at once.

Alex began to scream, as the combination of pleasures started to overload his system. He seemed to be surrounded by swirling bands of light that caressed his body, stars sparkling round his head. He exploded in orgasm. Kulain, smiling, let his body come to release, feeling Alex claw him convulsively, as he felt Kulain's seed flood into him. Kulain withdrew, and the human, still intoxicated, let his legs slip to the floor. Alex clung to his lover, dizzy, not sure whether he could stand. Kulain kissed him affectionately, then turned to clean up the remains of their strange meal. Gripping the edge of the counter to try and stop the world spinning, Alex made his way into the other room.

*******

Mulder gave up on the paperwork, and leaned back in his chair with a sigh. Normally, he would have given up much earlier, Alex had little patience with that aspect of their job, and generally found ways to distract him. But the younger man seemed to have disappeared. Then he looked up as the door to the kitchen opened. Alex stood in the doorway, beautiful and totally naked, swaying dangerously. As Mulder stared at him, Alex hiccupped.

"I think I'm debauched!" he slurred, then burst into noisy giggles. Two unsteady steps brought him next to his partner, and he shook his head. "I can see three of you!" He held up three fingers in front of Mulder's face. "Shit! Earthquake!" He fell forward into Mulder's arms, hiccupped again, then passed out cold.

Mulder did the only thing possible in the circumstances, he half carried and half dragged his partner into the bedroom, and lay him down on the bed. A sound behind him made him turn. Kulain watched him, a lazy smile on his face. He slowly licked his long fingers, talons now sheathed, leaned against the wall, and slowly slid down it, without even seeming to notice. "Sorry little Fox, next time!" he murmured, and closed his eyes, resting his body.

******

Waking was hell, Alex decided. Someone had switched on a jackhammer inside his head, and it was grinding away at the delicate parts of his brain. There was a vile taste in his mouth, and a soreness between his legs that suggested he had been pretty vigorously fucked last night. He had confused memories of... Oh god... That was the point at which he flung himself out of bed and fled, choking, to the bathroom, past an annoyed looking Mulder. Alex spent the next ten minutes puking into the toilet. Afterwards, weak and shaking, he splashed cold water on his face.

"Feeling better?" Mulder was standing behind him. Alex glared impotently at his partner. "What the hell were the two of you doing together last night?" Mulder shook his head. "You *both* came out of the kitchen drunk, passed out and left me to pick up the pieces."

Alex opened his mouth to reply, then stopped. How the hell did you tell someone you'd gotten *drunk* on some mystery food that could have been *anything*. Raw! Oh well.

"Don't try demon sushi, Mulder! Just don't!"

Mulder's delectable mouth fell open as he stared at Alex. The younger man clamped his jaw down on the almost irresistible urge to giggle hysterically, and slammed the bathroom door in Mulder's face. Cool fingers closed around the agent's shoulder, and he turned to his other partner. "Demon sushi?" he said in bewilderment. A twitch of the demon's beautiful lips, as something close to amusement was reflected there, but Kulain chose to remain silent.

*******

Alex was pretty relieved to escape to work that morning, having side-stepped all Mulder's enquiries. Alex hated to keep anything from his inquisitive partner, but he was beginning to go into shock and denial about what he had done last night. The *hunger* in him that had forced its way out. He tried not to think about it for a while, but he kept having flashbacks to that moment when Kulain had given him some of that stuff. Even now he could feel that disturbing *hunger* lurking inside him, and he only forced his mind back onto his latest court case with an effort. Gradually as the day went on, he managed to put it out of his mind, but the doubts about himself lingered.

*******

The next incident, as it happened, was in the kitchen again that night. Mulder had smiled in welcome at him when he had arrived home that night, from a particularly demanding legal briefing.

"That recipe my mom gave me for her casserole." Mulder grinned at him. "You want to help me cook it? I'm not as good as you at this sort of thing." Mulder was trying to be extra nice to him today, as it was pretty obvious that he was bothered about something. Mulder loved to show his devotion for Alex these days, and they had slipped into the sort of warm and loving relationship Alex had always dreamed about. Alex slid both arms around Mulder's waist from behind, as the older man stood cutting the ingredients of his stew. Mulder nestled back affectionately in his arms. and laughed quietly. "Head feeling better?"

"Yeah." Alex said. He watched with interest as Mulder chopped the vegetables, then began to cut the uncooked meat into chunks. Then a long taloned hand slipped past Mulder and speared a piece of steak. Alex popped it into his mouth and savoured the flavour. "Mmm. Pretty fresh," he commented absently. And glanced in surprise at Mulder, as he felt his lover stiffen in shock.

Alex realised what he had done almost immediately.

"Oh god! What am I turning into?" The young man buried his head in his hands, shuddering. "I have to get away from here. I need to think!"

"Without me?" A note of desolation entered Mulder's voice. "Whatever happens to you, I told you that I love you. Forever, Alex!" Mulder drew something out of his pocket. "It's about time I gave you this. I've been waiting for a good moment...." He slid a wide gold band onto his lover's ring finger, and smiled into Alex's stunned face. Then the hesitancy appeared. "If you want it, Alex...."

"It's beautiful." A tear trickled down the young man's face. "I've never wanted anything but you Mulder. Always." Alex pulled the older man close to him, and rested his head on Mulder's chest. "I've just been so scared lately about the changes I'm going through. I don't ever want to hurt you, that's all."

Mulder held him tightly for an age, then stepped back. His face frowned in concentration for a moment, then he *shifted*.

"You call this normal, Alex?" he said, displaying his changed hands. "We're in this together, love. Whatever happens to us!" Then the two of them were pulling each other close, bodies entwining, as they kissed in desperate longing, seizing the moment as if trying to hold off the future.

*******

"You ever done it when your body was changed?" Mulder murmured in his lover's ear, sounding both curious and apprehensive.

"Once..." Alex replied.

"Tell me what it was like." Mulder whispered, beginning to lick erotically at the side of Alex's neck. They were both naked, lying in bed together. Somehow supper had never materialised, not when the two lovers had been so pre-occupied with each other. Both had returned to their human forms for an intensely loving encounter. But lying in Alex's arms, Mulder couldn't help but wonder....

"I won't be able to tell you anything if you keep doing that!" Alex kissed Mulder softly. He considered the question. "He liked it when he took me, he didn't have to be gentle with me, and I don't think he gets the chance to lose control very often. Maybe never. But it was fairly wild..."

Mulder continued to let his tongue play lazily across Alex's skin. His partner smelt *good*, clean and fresh, with a hint of maleness. "Sounds fun, wild sex with you. Where exactly was this?"

Alex blushed, delighting his partner. "Er, on the Ferri case. In an alley!"

Mulder burst out laughing, hugged Alex close. "Let me show you how unrestrained *I* can get, love," he said huskily, and in a single lithe movement, rolled over onto his back, pulling Alex on top of him. He wrapped his legs around his lover, his feet pressing Alex in against him. He saw the white flash of Alex's grin in the semi-darkness, then the younger man stroked the side of Mulder's face with his left hand. Mulder felt the coolness of the gold against his cheek. And Alex revelled in the radiance of Mulder's smile.

*******

The phone rang. "Oh fuck!" Alex moaned, trying to ignore his resurgent erection, and he flung out his hand to pull the receiver close. "Krycek here!" He listened, and rose from the bed, gesturing to his companion. "We'll be there in half an hour!" He put the phone down and looked at Mulder regretfully. "Sorry Foxy, no wild sex for you tonight!"

*******

The crime scene was one of utter chaos when the two members of the Occult Investigation Department arrived there. At least half a hundred police, forensic and TV vehicles blocking the street, an indication of how big this case was going to be. It was always going to be like this when a leading member of the Senate, Daniel Morris, met his death in unusual circumstances. Particularly a very juicy murder case, with elements of the supernatural. Since his reputation was poor in the circles of power of the F.B.I, Mulder guessed that this case must really be alarming his superiors. If they wanted their pet demon expert to look into it!

Mulder and Krycek flashed their badges at the entrance to the apartment building, and a relieved looking cop who had been waiting for them, led them upstairs. It was obvious that the senator must have been a rich man, just observing the decor around them. Marble and expensive woods dominated the lobby, and the elevator was plushly carpeted and had obscure classical music playing. Which made the scene on the fourth floor so much more surreal. The blood scent hit the two men immediately when the elevator doors opened. "Fresh!" Alex murmured to his partner, slightly disconcerting in his certainty, "less than an hour old." The two of them stepped into a slaughterhouse. Blood was dripping from the ceiling, and running in streaks down the walls of the marbled corridor. Something red and gelatinous, that might once have been a human being covered most of the floor, in chunks, none bigger than Mulder's fist. The cop with them made a choking sound and turned green. "Down there... it gets worse...." He pointed to the far end of the corridor. "This was just his bodyguard...."

It took a lot to make Alex or Mulder feel sick these days, after some of the sights they had seen, but picking their way through the carnage, they came across a scene which made Mulder gasp in horror, and Alex moan softly. The senator had not been alone when he was attacked, he had died trying to defend his family. And the attacker hadn't killed him straight away, but had apparently torn off his legs and made him watch while little family were butchered. As a finishing touch, all of their heads were set in the middle of the large, expensive dining table, in a neat row. In diminishing size from large to pathetically small.

There were numerous shells scattered on the floor, as if one of the victims had at least tried to get a few shots off at their attacker. And in that room, the blood had been used to scrawl unfamiliar symbols on the walls in great red arcs.

"Agent Mulder, there you are!" Skinner's boss was talking to the AD when he caught sight of them. "Come here a moment, will you. I need to discuss something with you!" Mulder picked his way across the room, and faced the man he knew had tried to have him dismissed at least twice that he knew about.

"Sir, I came straight away, but I'm sorry, I don't understand how this case involves the supernatural..."

Skinner glared at his boss. "Why don't you just show him, and let him make his own mind up!"

The look he received would have frozen an iceberg. "Just understand, Agent Mulder, we do NOT want any publicity about this. The Bureau will deny all knowledge of what you're about to see. And you will receive no support from us, unless you keep us fully informed about your investigation."

Mulder scowled. "While you're keeping me talking, the killer is getting further away sir."

"Maybe not!" The man actually began to look scared.

"In there, Mulder." Skinner indicated the master bedroom. Curious and a little apprehensive, Mulder gestured to Alex and the two of them went to the door, where a couple of burly cops were standing, weapons drawn. The older of them shook his head, paled a little.

"You really don't want to go in there!"

Alex snorted. "How do we know till we take a look?"

"Then be careful. We don't want *them* getting out.... They've been quiet so far, but for fuck's sake don't risk aggravating them!"

Intrigued now, Mulder drew his gun, and carefully opened the door. He walked into a bedroom that was straight out of a style magazine, white and peach, very chic. However, it had some extra occupants that certainly hadn't come with the decor. About half a dozen child sized demons, in curiously immobile positions, resembling church gargoyles. They were grey skinned and hideous, with wrinkled bald heads and long pointed ears. All were winged, but had folded their wings back against their bodies in repose. Most had blood spattered around their mouths.

Mulder and Alex had frozen in place, at the first sight of the creatures, then had the disconcerting sight of six pairs of eyes turning very slowly to look at them, unblinking red.

"Shit!" Alex whispered. "I think we need to call the exterminators!"

"They're quiet now." Mulder said thoughtfully, after observing the gargoyles for a few moments.

"Well they've just been fed!" Alex retorted, more than a little nervous, after last time.

"Maybe." Mulder said, "but they didn't do any killing." Alex looked at him questioningly. "They wouldn't have the strength to tear the Senator's legs off! And they have no bullet wounds. The steel should at least have marked them!"

"So what are you saying, Foxy?"

"We know that there are lots of small demons about, that feed off the leavings of the bigger ones, right? So I'm inclined to look for a demon big and strong enough to open a gate, or force its way through a rift like Ash did. These just followed the bigger one through!"

"Oh you really know how to make me feel safe, Mulder!" Alex grimaced. "We'd better find Kulain then."

"Er, Alex... I think we'd better catch these first, before they start to get active again!" With an expression of martyrdom, Alex pulled off his jacket, and started to roll up his sleeves, the gargoyles were filthy and smelt! Mulder popped back into the main room to talk to Skinner.

"We can take care of this for you, they're fairly harmless. We had a couple of calls to deal with infestations last year." His matter of fact tone had stunned the listening cops and agents. "Your real problem is the one who brought them. There's a BIG demon loose in Washington somewhere, with a taste for human blood." Inhuman shrieks and a loud round of cursing erupted next door. "Oh, and can someone get Alex a few sacks?"

*******

Mulder sat as far away from Alex as he could get, as they drove back home. The gargoyles had been found a temporary home, after much argument, in a government disease control centre. They hadn't put up as much resistance as before, Alex had *shifted* inconspicuously, and had apparently been considered as dominant to them, by the filthy things. That however was the problem. Gargoyles tended to defecate when they were nervous, and boy, had they been nervous tonight. Alex sat muttering to himself all the way home.

******

By the time the two men reached their apartment, it was early morning, leaving them barely enough time to clean up and grab breakfast before they had to report to work again. Such was the price of being on call for twenty four hours a day, to any supernatural cases.

Mulder took the time while Alex was showering, to log on to the Internet and do some research on the late Senator Morris. He sipped his coffee as he examined the results of his search. He noted with slight amusement, that his department's presence had been noted by certain of the more paranoid groups that kept tabs on the government. Then one particular article caught his eye. Alex came to lean against him, clean and refreshed, and Mulder gestured to the coffee and Danish he had put aside for his lover. Alex sank into the chair next to his and looked at him with undisguised affection.

"Next time Foxy, it's your turn!"

Mulder motioned to the computer screen. "Interesting item here about our late Senator Morris. He was the head of the Senate Investigative Committee on scientific research and development. He's the one who had the final say on whether projects run by the Government are closed down or not. And he had a say on whether they get big bucks or not. He had a reputation for being uncompromising about projects that were wasting government money."

Alex was impressed. "So it might be a good idea to check out his latest findings, if you're thinking what I'm thinking...."

"Yeah," Mulder said, "Demons don't come out of nowhere to kill one of the most troublesome and uncompromising blocks to the Consortium and its' secret projects. I think we're in trouble with this one Alex. If they've learned how to summon demons and control them, they could get to anyone!"

"I must be more pessimistic than you, Foxy, because I can think of a worse scenario." Hazel eyes widened. "Suppose they can summon demons, and they can't control them. Now that scares me!"

Both men turned as they heard Kulain behind them. Green eyes took in the information on Mulder's computer screen, and Kulain frowned. "Would it do any good to tell you not to get involved in this case?" He sounded reproachful, and evidently knew all about the case. His partners both looked indignant.

"A chance to disrupt the Consortium's plans!" Mulder said. "You ought to know how important that is to us!"

"Then deal with it yourself!" Kulain's voice had gone icy cold. He turned and walked out of the apartment, leaving both humans staring after him.

********

The Cigarette Smoking Man stared coldly at his loathed opponent, across his desk in the Pentagon.

"I will keep to our bargain. I will take no part in their investigation. But if anyone tries to harm them, I'll protect them, and I'll destroy whoever stands in my way!"

The Cigarette Smoking Man frowned. "You claim that they belong to you. As a rule, possessions don't usually get a choice about what happens to them."

There was no response for a while, then glowing green eyes assessed him. "I didn't choose to implant control genes, I prefer them imaginative, it makes them so much more interesting. In this I am regarded as eccentric by my kind. But your new friends will have no such consideration for humans. Be warned. Introduce a new predator into a closed society, and the higher prey species will almost certainly die out. *You* are our prey!"

And when Kulain left, the Cigarette Smoking Man needed a large glass of scotch to steady his hands. Because it was already too late to heed Kulain's warning.

********

A predator's typical behaviour involves a complex hierarchy of dominance and submission, based on strength and cunning.

********

Mulder strolled into Kulain's small, private office that afternoon, while Alex was busy trying to check the forensic evidence for things a less open minded agent might have missed. Could they, for example, tell the size of the demon from a forensic analysis of its claw marks on the five corpses?

Kulain was seated at his quiet desk, reading something that looked suspiciously like a copy of the National Enquirer. Not many people, even in his department, actually chose to come and visit the demon. He had a way of looking at humans sometimes, that made Mulder glad he was on their side. Though the look he always gave Mulder was something else entirely, a hot gaze that seemed to strip the clothes from Mulder's body and make him weak at the knees. He approached his partner, and leaned casually on the edge of the desk at Kulain's side.

"Why didn't you want us to get involved in this case Kulain? Do you know who the demon is who killed them?"

Green eyes, unfathomably deep, regarded the agent. A cool smile. "You're not ready to face a real demon in combat, Mulder. If you tried to fight, you would lose. I don't want to take that chance."

"Then come with us. You can help us, like always... Alex said you loved the time you spent with him on the Ferri case. He said you liked it wild...."

Interest sparked in Kulain's eyes as he let his eyes travel over Mulder's lean form so close to him. A hand reached forward to stray across the human's firmly muscled thigh, and Mulder sighed slightly, shifted so that the caressing hand moved between his legs, continuing its gentle rubbing. As the strong fingers moved slowly upwards, Mulder let his thighs fall further apart, until the fingers reached the sensitive crease at the top of his thighs. By now, a sizeable bulge was forming in his crotch. A talon emerged from its retractable housing in Kulain's fingertip, and caught in the metal of Mulder's zipper, gradually drawing it down. Mulder was wearing white silk boxers that by now were slightly marked in one spot by the wetness at the tip of his cock.

"Take your clothes off Fox!" It was more of a demand than a request. Mulder shivered in desire, and moved quickly to obey. He fumbled with his clothes, and had managed to strip the lower half of his body and loosen his shirt, when Kulain lost patience. Unsparingly, Fox Mulder was rolled onto his back, over the desktop, and Kulain was on top of him. The human had instinctively spread his legs when his lover had pushed him down, and Kulain was now between them. Mulder could feel the heat of his lover's cock pressing against his lower belly. He sighed again in satisfaction, there were few things that felt as good as that powerful body when it was about to possess him utterly. A careful hand began to work its way inside him, readying him for the incredible feeling of his body being used by his lover. The agent didn't have to wait long. He lifted his legs as Kulain positioned himself, then cried out wildly as he was penetrated fully, taken passionately. Kulain began to move in long, sensuous strokes, grinding himself deeper into his lover's body each time he reached the downstroke. Mulder started to scream in pleasure, and clung to Kulain, pulling him deeper in.

"Oh my god, he's fucking Mulder, right there on the desk!" The three watchers stared at their latest surveillance camera feed, another in a long line of attempts to keep tabs on Kulain. After many failures, at last this camera's latest adjustments seemed to be working, it was Kulain proof! The two Consortium hirelings, Spender and Marita were incredulous, and The Cigarette Smoking Man was more than a little surprised by the unexpected show they were all watching. For one thing, it seemed careless of Kulain to allow himself to be watched, and Mulder didn't have the reckless reputation of someone like Alex Krycek. Now *that* would have been fairly typical behaviour for the ex-assassin.

The scene on the monitor was hotting up rapidly. Mulder was arching against the demon, clutching at him convulsively, as Kulain's thrusts became more powerful, more vigorous. His legs were locked round Kulain, and though the camera showed mainly a view of Kulain's back and shoulders as he pounded into Mulder, the lens also caught the occasional view of Mulder's head thrown back in ecstasy, lips parted, panting in exertion, as he matched his lover's driving movements with his own upthrusts. Neither of them kept up such a wild pace for long, Kulain stiffened, and began to pump his seed into Mulder. The hot flood stimulated the agent into his own satisfying release. And in the moment of his orgasm, when he reared up against Kulain, arms tightening around him, the watchers saw the human's eyes abruptly change from hazel to slit pupilled green, and fingernails lengthen to talons.

"Oh dear god!" Spender whimpered in disbelief and fear, and his two companions could only agree, as they watched Mulder bury his face in Kulain's neck and bite down on the demon's skin. The agent lapped at the small trickle of blood he had caused, though afterwards, he wouldn't remember doing it. Moments later, Kulain had healed the bite mark, as if it had never been.

Kulain lifted Mulder effortlessly into his arms, and sank down onto his wide office chair, his lover wrapped in his embrace. Mulder rested his head against Kulain's shoulder, letting his body gradually readjust to human again. Mulder hadn't intended to change, but the power of his own orgasm, and his closeness to the demon had made him lose control. He hadn't realised how close to the surface his alter-ego lurked.

Kulain stroked Mulder's back gently, feeling the human relax, burrowing into his arms sleepily.

"I think that's called diverting my attention from the subject we were discussing," Mulder murmured.

Kulain breathed in the scent of his lover, the sexual hormones his body was producing. Quite delicious. And incidentally, quite within design specifications. "Little Fox, you're always diverting to me!" Neatly side-stepping the question.

The Cigarette Smoking Man shivered, he hadn't really wanted to know the intimate details of Fox Mulder's personal life quite in that fashion. But he had learned one thing. Mulder wasn't entirely human any more, despite appearances. Which explained a lot of odd facts about his life recently. It was one thing to know Kulain was experimenting with his humans, but to actually see the results....

Perhaps Kulain had wanted his rival to know this particular secret. He had always disabled all of their cameras within minutes, before then. Moments later, his theory was confirmed.

Kulain held the human close, as Mulder drifted in drowsy relaxation. The demon turned his head slowly, careful not to disturb Mulder, and looked directly into the camera lens. Then gave an utterly wicked smile at the watchers. The screen flared, as yet another camera burned out. And the Cigarette Smoking Man wished that he didn't know the lesson Kulain had been trying to give him. That when Kulain said that his race could cause the extinction of humanity, he didn't mean that they would all be killed. Just altered....

*******

Mulder had the sort of look on his face that Alex knew only too well. A flushed and sated look. Mulder's moist lips were reddened and full from Kulain's fierce kisses.

"I told you no-one ever went down into that office!" Alex said, laughing.

"Yeah!" His partner conceded. "I guess you're right."

"Enjoy yourself?" Alex said softly. Mulder gave a knowing smile, and a slight blush coloured his skin.

Alex reached out to grip Mulder's hand for a moment, as they both reflected on the strangeness of their lives.

********

As dusk fell, she headed for the large area of vegetation in the centre of the city. There were many small things to hunt there, and she was seeking time to feed, and needed to find shelter. Requiring both for her safety. This was a foul place, with concreted streets, filled with foul smelling vehicles, and so many humans. No solitude, and little natural life, except for small clawed hunters who watched her passing with arched backs and curiously familiar slitted eyes.

There! Her desolation turned to hunger and the excitement of the hunt. A wolf like animal wearing a strange band round its neck began to growl at her, too foolish to flee. Eagerly she pounced, impossibly fast, and ripped out its jugular, severing the collar as she did so. And she eagerly lapped at the warm blood the prey had provided. The sound of human screams was totally surprising. Two women stared at her, eyes wide, one holding a dangling plastic lead, forgotten as she watched the demon feast on her Doberman's dead body. Watcher and watched fled in different directions, the latter in hungry despair.

*******

Miller came in with the report just as Mulder was anticipating the moment he would be able to go home for the night. He and Alex exchanged rueful glances, then listened in growing disbelief to the report they had been given.

"A dog eating demon in the park!" Mulder found that hard to believe. "If it could take out a big dog, then a human shouldn't prove too difficult. How big did they say it was?"

Miller frowned. "About six feet high, but quite finely built. It dropped to all fours as it ran. The police are down there now."

"We're on it!" Mulder grabbed his jacket, and as an afterthought, pushed his switchblade into his pocket. More reliable than a gun, where a demon was concerned.

********

The place was a media circus when the two agents arrived, and trying to remain inconspicuous was hopeless. Mulder groaned when he saw a familiar face approaching. Rachel Nichols was one of the hottest reporters on the evening news slot, and had tried to speak to him last night. She had obviously done her homework, because she shouted his name, and tried to push her way past the police cordon, at the park entrance.

"I have nothing to say to you Ms. Nichols." Mulder played it safe.

"Why has the Bureau called you out, Agent Mulder? Last night and tonight! I know which department you work for, and I think the public needs to know, if the F.B.I. is spending its tax dollars on stupid occult theories. Unless you know something we don't, that is!" The reporter's eyes sparked with interest as she saw the closed expression descend across Mulder's face.

"No comment." Alex said quickly, and grabbed Mulder's arm, pulling him away.

********

The police had begun a search of the huge park, within minutes of receiving the hysterical womens' report. A briefing by the F.B.I. had made certain of the city police and civilian authorities aware of a new menace on the streets, one with teeth and claws and intelligence, but no conscience. It had rattled a lot of cages, and Mulder was aware of an increase in the respect that the senior officers and F.B.I. chiefs were giving him.

"So how do we kill this thing?" The captain of the local police precinct was in attendance.

"Guns don't work very well." Alex had taken on the role of liaison. "We once drove one off that way, but I wouldn't recommend it if your bullets don't have a pure steel component. Mulder managed to kill one with a knife, but he took it by surprise, and it still managed to cut him up before it died."

The captain looked disbelieving. "This is crap! Demons! It was probably something escaped from a zoo!"

Mulder glanced at Alex who grimaced. Well no-one said this was going to be easy. Mulder stepped forward and casually rolled up his sleeve. Many of the men listening gasped as the agent revealed the little souvenir Tiamat had left on his arm when they first met. The bite mark about nine inches wide that had punctured its way into his forearm muscles.

"Not the biggest demon I ever met," he said softly. Maybe frightening these men would keep them alive long enough for he and Alex to put their own lives on the line. Alex briefly squeezed his hand as they headed into the darkness together.

"Careful Foxy, you still owe me that wild session you promised me." But they both knew how dangerous this was, and that their all too brief happiness could end tonight, in a heartbeat.

*******

Three hours had been spent searching the park, with no results beyond a few winos and joggers who hadn't been aware of the danger. Alex was beginning to get dispirited.

"The demon's long gone, Foxy! We may as well head back to the gates. Any creature with sense would have been scared off by the commotion hours ago!"

Mulder nodded. He briefly sank onto a park bench and fumbled in his pocket for his mobile phone, intending to call up the captain and call the search off. Alex had set off, but then, realising Mulder wasn't immediately behind him, turned to check on him. Mulder was sitting, messing about with his phone. And something dark and deadly reclined on the tree branch just above his head, that watched them both with an unblinking violet gaze. Alex didn't know of any natural creature with eyes that glowed that colour. He could only freeze, willing Mulder to look up, not to make any sudden moves.....

Mulder frowned in frustration at his mobile. What a time for the batteries to go dead. He lifted his head, opening his mouth to call to Alex. And saw his partner standing, motionless, watching him. Alex's face had gone deathly pale. Time froze. Mulder was no fool, nothing would make Alex look like that unless they were in deep shit. A tree branch above Mulder's head creaked softly, and Alex's eyes widened, though he remained utterly still. The demon moved forward slowly, edging closer to Mulder. Alex wanted to charge at it, to rip at it with his talons, anything to keep Mulder safe. But there was no way that he could have reached his partner in time. He could only wait.

Mulder felt something disturb the air behind him. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on his forehead, as he sat as still as possible. A hot breath against his cheek, as the demon casually sniffed his scent. Then a large head was resting on his shoulder, and he had a brief glance that showed him the huge curving teeth of a meat eating carnivore. The demon appeared to be covered with shaggy, patterned fur, that brushed against his skin, leaving hairs across his jacket. A large tongue began to lap at his cheek, and the demon hissed softly, "Kulainnnnn......."

In a single fluid motion, incredibly fast, the demon leapt past him, landing between the two men and sitting on its haunches. It resembled nothing so much as a Siberian tiger, except for those impossible violet eyes. As they watched, the beast //shifted// and rose to stand on two feet, inhumanly graceful, and female.

In her humanoid form, she still retained that feline grace, and subtly different musculature, but the only sign of fur was the patterned tawny hair that reached half way down her back. She was however, nude, and the coloration of her fur now made a tattoo like pattern of stripes on her bare skin

"You belong to Kulainnn." The demon purred, her voice sibilant and curiously erotic.

"Er, yes." Mulder responded hesitantly. The demon smiled, as she turned towards the darkness.

"Why do you observe? Do you not wish to greet me?" She addressed the night. A watchful darkness detached itself from the side of a tree about ten feet away, and Kulain approached the stunned humans. He gave a knowing smile, and stopped in front of the beautiful female.

"It's been a long time Pasht. You still hunt well."

She purred in satisfaction, and one taloned hand reached out to caress the side of the taller demon's face. "So good to see you again, dark one. This place has a foulness to it that is not to my taste. Where lie the hunting grounds? There is little food here."

Kulain drew the demon aside and spoke to her quietly for a while, as Alex and Mulder exchanged glances.

"He's been following us," Alex said softly. "But I never had a clue that he was there."

Mulder watched the demon who was gesticulating at Kulain, and evidently felt strongly about something. He shook his head at her, and said something forcefully. Mulder only caught a couple of words that were said. " Gate.... offworld..... humans." Kulain was up to something, watching over them like that, and was being almost deliberately mysterious about this case. As if he wanted Mulder to dig into it. Or as if he was prevented from speaking about it....

Kulain brought the demon woman back over to them. "Take Pasht back to our apartment, and make sure she gets something suitable to eat, Alex. I have to check something out first." There was a challenge in his eyes that made the younger man's mouth dry and his heart beat faster, and Alex knew exactly what Kulain expected him to feed her. K'thraal....

Mulder frowned. How the hell were they going to get a demon out of the park, through the security cordon. Couldn't Kulain even have used his special talent to get them out of there? Obviously not. A crazy idea began to form in his mind.

"Er, Pasht, there's a lot of security we have to get through. It'll be a lot easier if you trust me." Violet eyes watched him with interest. "If I can pretend you're my prisoner, then we can walk straight out of here, if that's okay?"

"Yesss. But I am hungry....." In a pleading tone. A long tongue flicked over sharper than human canines. Great. There were more than a few obvious physical differences between this woman and a normal human.

"I have to handcuff you to my wrist." He showed her what he meant.

"So be it. But if you betray me, I will kill you." She let herself be cuffed to his left wrist, while Alex shook his head at Mulder's bravado. As a finishing touch Mulder made Alex throw his jacket over Pasht's head to conceal her face from the onlookers.

The three of them walked together towards the line of cops. Long before they got there, Alex could see a line of weapons trained on them. The police captain was the first to greet them at the cordon.

"You've been out of contact for hours. Did you know your phone is busted?" Several of the Bureau guys looked pissed as well. Then the captain's eyes fell on their prisoner. "Who the hell is this?" In response, Mulder drew away the concealing jacket, so that only the closest men could see Pasht's face. Gleaming violet eyes glared at him, and lips drew back to reveal two inch long incisors and a mouth full of pointed teeth. She snarled at him. He and several others recoiled in dismay. Mulder rearranged the disguising folds of cloth.

"Do you really want to know, Captain Gill?" The man shook his head wordlessly, eyes filled with a look of terror, and Mulder grinned. "We can probably come to some sort of arrangement about the dog. Let me know what the owner wants. We can probably arrange to replace it." He led Pasht towards his waiting car.

"Who's that, Agent Mulder? Is it the Senator Morris killer? Why are you hiding her identity, was she involved with the senator?" Rachel Nichols was ready to bombard them with questions. Alex caught Mulder's eye. It had just occurred to them both that they might well have the killer in custody, and they were about to take her home! So much for civil rights.

********

Getting Pasht home and into their apartment was a slightly stressful exercise in diplomacy. The feline woman was evidently unnerved by many of the sights she saw around her on the journey home. The noise and pollution of even late night traffic seemed to make her uneasy, and the hunger she felt made her clutch unnervingly at the head rest of the seat in front of her, where Mulder was sitting. He looked with rueful dismay at the rips in the leather that her claws had made, clenching convulsively on it. They bundled her up into the apartment as quickly as they could, and hoped no-one was watching.

Alex saw how agitated she was becoming and gestured to the kitchen. "It's in there!" He followed her into the small room, shaking his head at his partner, as Mulder made to follow. Pasht raised her head and sniffed, then went unerringly to the place where the K'thraal was stored. Alex hadn't realised how acute demon senses must be. She gave a little trill of satisfaction, like a cat, then opened the container and began to gorge herself on the meat. After a few minutes of this, she slowed her rate of consumption, and began to savour the food she evidently found highly appetising.

Demon eyes turned to look at Alex, and a hand extended the bowl towards him. He flushed uncomfortably and shook his head. "I don't think so!"

The feline eyes turned speculative. "You have just begun to change?" she purred. Alex nodded, despite himself. "It is necessary to replenish your body with the right nourishment. You *need* the chemicals in this, or you will become ill! Does your body not tell you this?" Slowly, reluctantly, a talon crept forward and caught a piece of the meat , then brought it to his mouth. Then Alex, like Pasht, was quenching the fire in his body by feeding, feeling his teeth change to cope with the carnivorous intake.

"Oh my god!" Mulder had entered the kitchen, and was staring at Alex in disbelief. By now, the chemicals had entered the younger man's body systems, and he lifted demon eyes to Mulder filled with challenge, and something else so disturbing that Mulder found himself taking a step backwards in apprehension. Stunningly fast, Alex moved, catching hold of Mulder and pulling him closer. It wasn't the least of K'thraal's properties that it was a powerful aphrodisiac.

"No Alex, damn it. Let me go!. His partner grinned, and Mulder found himself staring at the pointed teeth his lover possessed. Mulder whimpered, he was beginning to realise exactly how far out of his depth he was at the moment. Desperately, he *shifted*, and pushed at Alex with all his strength. But the other man was filled with incredible energy, and held his struggling partner effortlessly.

"Please Alex. Please...." His partner grinned, and lowered his lips to kiss Mulder. The agent gasped as he was forcibly kissed, he could smell that stuff on Alex, and as his mouth was forced open, he could taste it too, a flavour of blood and other things that echoed strangely inside his head. Seductive and exciting. Quite when he began to kiss back, hungrily pushing his tongue into Alex's mouth, answering the call of his demon blood, he would never know. Only that when Alex finally broke away from him, panting heavily, he could feel a fierce hunger inside him that made him moan in frustration and want. And when Alex offered him some of the K'thraal he too fell under its seductive spell, and fed the need that had uncoiled within him.

Afterwards came the other need, a white hot fire of lust that scorched him, obliterating thought or reason. He wasn't aware of Pasht watching the two not-quite humans satisfying their lusts in front of her, as she reclined in her tiger demon form on the warm floor. She was too tired to indulge herself in their entertaining bout of lovemaking, but let the comforting sounds of her own kind lull her to sleep in this alien place.

Alex and Mulder tore at each other in passion, clawing each others clothes off, biting and scratching at each other, as they instinctively vied for dominance, in ancient predator rituals. Then Mulder was beneath Alex, and his lover was thrusting into him with a powerful rhythm that made Alex climax within minutes. Alex biting Mulder's neck, in the same place that Kulain often did, intuitively knowing that it was a sign of his possession of the other. And Mulder taking it from him, until he too came, howling, another subtle sign of control. Until Mulder heaved his body unexpectedly, and Alex was given his turn at being taken, and Mulder clawed at his back.

How many times they fucked each other in wild urgency neither would ever remember. Only that it was an instinctive need for each other, that blotted out all notions of humanity or tenderness, that was another kind of hunger, in itself.

********

Mulder groaned, every inch of his body was aching as if he had run a marathon, then been rolled on broken glass for a week. Especially his head. A warmth along his side told him that he was lying next to Alex. But naked on the couch! How the hell had he got there? He reluctantly opened his eyes, and turned to look at Alex. Green eyes flickered open and winced at the sunlight streaming in through the window.

"Oh shit!" Alex began to remember some of the night before. Guiltily, he watched Mulder as the older man awkwardly pulled himself to his feet, shaking his aching head in confusion. "Foxy? You okay?"

"I don't understand...." Mulder tried to comprehend what they had done. "What happened to us? Why did I do those things?" His shoulders began to shake, and Alex realised that his partner was crying softly. He reached out and gathered his lover close. Mulder clung to him, bewildered and miserable, and Alex couldn't reply, because there was nothing comforting he could say. And as Mulder's arms tightened around him, he couldn't stop the small cry of pain, where Mulder had torn at him in the heat of his orgasm. When Mulder saw the deep scratch marks he had left, his sobs became wild and Alex could only hold him; he too felt so lost.

Later the two of them had managed to steady themselves, and had readied themselves for work, Alex had gone into the kitchen to check on their guest. So much for keeping her secure, they had been so out of it last night that she could have walked past them on her way out and neither would have noticed! She was sitting at the table, with a cup of water. Violet eyes gleamed with amusement and restored good humour.

"You enjoyed yourselves last night. Most entertaining." Alex blushed. Mulder came up behind him, and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Why did we do that? Tell us! Why did we act like a couple of wild animals in heat?"

A puzzled look. "Did Kulain not warn you of these changes when he first let you feed?" The question addressed to Alex. The younger man shook his head. She sighed. "Your changed bodies have new requirements. Different foods to keep your bodies healthy, and sex to control your violent urges, if you cannot hunt freely. Ask Kulain about it, surely he satisfies most of your physical needs."

"I intend to!" Mulder's eyes blazed green, and he stormed out of the apartment, with Alex close behind him.

*******

Rachel Nichols had scrutinised the two Bureau agents as they left the park. Something was definitely going on, all her instincts were screaming "STORY!!!" at her, and no-one, from the Senate down, was talking about it. Well *she* would go where other reporters feared to tread. And the first step was to log onto the Internet that night and see what the scuttlebutt on Agents Mulder and Krycek was.

When the results of her search came back on Fox Mulder, they were startling. Years spent chasing after UFO's and weird phenomena, then, in the last two years a spell in an insane asylum. Believed to be the live in partner of Alex Krycek and an Agent K. Lane. BOTH!!! Now somehow, he hadn't seemed the decadent type....

Her search on Krycek was just as thorough, but material on the agent was scanty. A few run ins with the law, but nothing ever officially proved. Reported to have an amputated arm. Well that one was false!

To be thorough, she ran Lane's name through the computer. Those search results were the oddest of all. Absolutely nothing before two years ago, then a report of an attack on him that had resulted in four fatalities. The autopsy reports said that they had been torn to shreds. Not a man to annoy then. Still, if she managed to get an appointment to see him in the Bureau building, then he wasn't going to jeopardise his job to attack her. She rang the man's office and left a message on Lane's rarely used answering machine, arranging to meet him there at ten the next morning.

When she turned up, bright and early at nine fifty, she asked one of the many secretaries in the building for directions. Skinner's secretary Holly. The young woman looked shocked. "As a rule, we don't like to go there! He's never hurt anyone that I know of, but he's so scary when he looks at you." The secretary didn't know about the four burglars then! Eventually, Rachel made her way down into the depths of the Hoover building, and found Kulain in his office, which felt a couple of miles underground.

The man had his back to her, doing something at his bookcase, when she entered through the open door. Without turning, he laughed softly. "Miss Nichols, I presume. I'm not expecting anyone else." She looked with interest at the man Fox Mulder was sleeping with. Very tall, and well muscled, and he moved with a dancer's grace, or should that be panther? Lane turned, and she received her first shock. Incredibly green eyes watched her, seeing everything. Surely no-one could keep a secret from those eyes. And the face was as beautiful as the rest of him. Almost inhuman. A touch of humour and an equal amount of cruelty warred for dominance in his darkly handsome face. And a small gold hoop hung in his left ear. Quite a fascinating face.

Oh yes, she could see how the outwardly conventional Fox Mulder could fall for this man, he almost demanded worship, preferably on your knees. With surprise, Rachel realised she was not exactly acting professionally here. Damn the man, he was exerting his charm or something, trying to quiz her! She placed her tape recorder firmly on his desk, and started to question him.

Kulain watched the pretty t.v. reporter as she eagerly tried to question him on the Morris killings. Forestalling her, he shook his head in denial.

"I'm not working on the Morris case, Miss. Nichols!"

The human woman sighed. "Agent Lane, I could write a much more interesting story on the morals and sex lives of some F.B.I. agents I've met recently. I know you're living with two of the leading agents on the case. You must have heard something..." She shamelessly tried blackmail.

Kulain felt amusement at her amateurish efforts to scare him. But there was a way to turn this to his advantage. "All I've heard is that it's connected with a research facility about fifty miles north of here. You'd have to ask Agent Mulder more about that."

"What exactly do you do anyway?" Nichols was curious about this enigmatic man. "Are you on the Spook Squad?"

"You could say that." Kulain smiled. "I'm more of a technical advisor for them." He lifted his eyes from his meditative trance. Rachel Nichols gasped as the eyes of the man in front of her changed from humanity, to slit pupilled malice. She flung herself backwards, shrinking away from the inhuman creature who sat quietly watching her.

When he didn't immediately move to attack her, Rachel's natural reporters' curiosity got the better of her. "What are you?" she whispered.

Kulain felt satisfaction. His little display was having the right effect. "An ally, if you want me to be.... Go and ask Mulder about that research facility, if you want a real story...." She stared at him, head on one side for a moment. "I'd guess you pull on a lot of strings round here?"

"Oh yes!" And his smile finally made Rachel's nerve break, and she all but ran from the office.

********

Rachel Nichols was just hurrying out of the Hoover building when Mulder and Alex arrived at their workplace. The three of them met in the foyer of the main entrance. Rachel stared at the two agents. The two handsome men she had met yesterday had changed somehow. In some subtle way, there was a strength and grace about them that she had not noticed yesterday. A sense of danger and a heightened beauty about them, that didn't seem quite natural for a human. Alex Krycek in particular, seemed to have a luminosity to his skin, and an inner fire that flamed in those intense eyes. He was one of the most attractive men she had ever seen, except for a certain dark being who had been facing her minutes before. She wondered about the connection between the two men.

"Agent Mulder, Agent Krycek, can I have a minute?" Mulder looked about to refuse, but Alex Krycek caught his arm and said something softly to him. Mulder turned to her.

"Yes Ms. Nichols? Can I help you?"

"It's about the Morris case. I know you can't discuss the case, but I'm told you have evidence of a government conspiracy in the killings."

Mulder felt astonishment, and temporarily forgot about his anger at Kulain. "How the hell did you know that?"

"Your er.... partner Agent Lane told me." The two men exchanged surprised glances. From the way she had said it, Rachel obviously knew about them. The reporter went on, oblivious to their dismay. "He told me about the government research facility fifty miles north of here, the one responsible for the deaths somehow. If you have any information like that, I'd like to cut a deal. You may find my help useful."

"Ms. Nichols, if we find out anything, you'll be the first to know." Alex promised. Smiling, she left, only later cursing herself for not asking more about Kulain.

The two agents ran down to Kulain's office, but their partner had disappeared. "Shit!" Alex cursed his dark lover. "Why couldn't he tell us if he knew what was going on?"

Mulder laughed in reluctant amusement. "I don't think honesty comes naturally to demons, Alex." He sighed. "Do you know something. Despite everything, I still love him so much. Trust though, I'm not so sure of any more."

"Yeah! Lets go kick some *North of Washington* butt! It'll make you feel better!"

*******

So far, Kulain had kept his promise not to get involved directly in the Morris case. But if his two troublesome lovers were going to get themselves in hot water, which he knew they would, they would need back up. Since he had created the problem at the Bradewood Facility himself, he knew exactly what the trouble was going to be. And the sort of power it would take to solve the problem. He opened a gate and stepped through it, reappearing at Quantico, in another small office where a petite woman was sitting, reading. Amara scrutinised her son, and smiled. It was obvious he wanted something.

"There's a problem at the Bradewood installation." Kulain spoke cautiously. When dealing with someone as powerful as the Destroyer, it paid to be prudent.

"What of it?" Amara seemed amused. "You gave the humans that particular toy. If they misuse it, they may even forward our own plans. If it worries you, take care of it yourself."

"I want you to help my humans take care of it. I can offer you something you want very much." Kulain closed his eyes for a moment in unhappy resignation, the bargain he was about to offer had not been part of his original plans. And in many ways it was a betrayal of his relationship with his humans. Specifically Mulder. Amara's face brightened.

"There's only one thing you have that I want, Kulain!"

"I know.....Take it!" He flung the vial of DNA at her. Her expression reflected her satisfaction, viable reproductive materials had always been a sort of currency among their kind.

*********

Predators have a heightened awareness of their surroundings, and are sensitive to small variations in the environment.

*********

Fox Mulder and Alex Krycek had been given two possible locations for the alleged Consortium base, by the Lone Gunmen, after a couple of long phone calls. The first location they had checked out was an abandoned Centre for Disease Control facility, that obviously hadn't been operational for months. They even broke in to check the place, in case it was carefully disguised. So it made the Bradewood Lightning Research facility the most likely place for them to find what they were looking for.

"What exactly are these things?" Alex gestured at the forest of conductive rods surrounding the installation.

"They try to generate lightning and conduct it down these poles, so they can measure it." Mulder grinned. "I once had an x-file centred on a place like this."

"So they have a lot of available power?" Alex said thoughtfully. "That could be useful!"

Alex sensed it first, a low subsonic hum that seemed to resonate deep inside him, touched with something *other* Even as he opened his mouth to ask Mulder if he felt it too, the noise intensified a thousandfold. With painful intensity, it exploded into both their minds. Lights flared as the lightning rods they had been looking at flared with a red glow, that shifted to white, and then blue. Incredibly hot, the metal of the rods was almost at melting point. Both agents clapped their hands to their heads in agony, as the *otherness* flared outwards, and lightning bridged the distance between Earth and sky. Coming UP from the ground, product of some unimaginable power surge in the installation. But the two men didn't see it, both lay deeply unconscious where they had fallen. Neither was in a position to escape the security patrol when it found them twenty minutes later.

The Cigarette Smoking Man stared at the images of the two men on a surveillance monitor. "Keep them there, Doctor Bradshaw, I'll send my operatives to take care of it. But make sure they come to no harm, they're both useful bargaining tools. You'd be better off keeping them separate though." As an afterthought he added, "Try the new demon restraints on them, you may find it interesting!"

*******

Mulder came slowly to consciousness. Dizzily, he tried to sit up, and almost immediately realised that he was handcuffed, his wrists fastened securely behind his back. He was alone in a small cell, and he wanted to die. He felt an intense desire to vomit, and his balance centres felt noticeably askew. When he finally managed to sit upright, the world swirled around him for long minutes before it eventually steadied. All accompanied by waves of nausea. He tried to breathe deeply and slowly, and managed to push the feeling away.

He closed his eyes and tried to *shift*, needing the demon strength desperately. And white hot pain exploded in his wrists, driving away all thought, bringing darkness in its wake.

*******

Doctor Bradshaw watched the video screen with sharpening interest. The men they had taken into custody seemed to be inordinately sensitive to the energies his experiment had produced. Most people just felt a little dizzy around the installation. As he watched, Agent Mulder, whoever he was, started to return to consciousness, and feebly pushed himself upwards. The Cigarette Smoking Man had, for some reason, suggested they use the demon restraints on the two F.B.I. agents. Then incredibly, the things activated. The agent's eyes blazed green, and he struggled against the shackles. They flared with blue power and the man's body convulsed in agony. So he was a demon then! Bradshaw smiled maliciously at the hapless agent. He had a little experiment in mind. It wouldn't harm the vile creature. Much. The other man, he noted in passing, was still deeply unconscious and didn't even move as the two Consortium agents began to load his limp body into the trunk of their car.

The leader of the security detail chose that moment to interrupt his chain of thought.

"We've found another intruder sir, a young woman who was hiking. She tried to run but we caught her easily!"

"Bring her to the main chamber. Oh, and bring him too." He gestured at Mulder on the screen. "We can use them both in my latest experiment."

******

//He HURT//

That was Mulder's first thought this time round. The second thing he was aware of was a gentle touch against his forehead, fingers trailing across his skin, soothing the pain.

"Shhh Fox. I'll look after you. Don't be afraid." Eventually, he managed to pull enough strength together to open his eyes again. His head was resting on Amara's lap but his wrists were still bound. She helped him to sit up, concern in her eyes.

"What....?" He stumbled over the words, his speech uncoordinated. "Why'r you here?"

She brushed her lips close to his cheek so that she could speak to him without being overheard. "A certain person was worried about you." She glanced at the guard, who held an automatic weapon casually pointed in their direction. "He may well have been right."

Mulder tried to focus. "Why can't you burn your way out, like you did before?" Her closeness was vaguely disturbing, something about her was so reminiscent of his beautiful, sensual Kulain.

"That would be one way to destroy your world, Fox. To create an energy tap so close to an open gate!"

He gaped at her in astonishment.

"Can you not feel it? Your scientists have been experimenting with it for many months. They have learned much. But not enough!"

Mulder could sense it, that distant pulsing nausea again. He reached out, intending to try and *shift* again.

"No!" Her command stopped him. "Near the gate, the energies can be drawn upon in some devices. If you try to use demon powers, those things round your wrists will deliver enough energy to disable you."

"Where did they get the gate?" Mulder shivered. The thought of that much power in the hands of the Consortium was terrifying.

"You'd have to ask Kulain about that." She sounded disapproving, as if he was a naughty child. "I suspect their experiments have caused your recent demon problems. I felt at least two major incursions from as far away as Quantico."

"Does that mean that two big demons came through?" A nod. "Then if we have Pasht, the other demon must still be on the loose!"

**********

Doctor Bradshaw had motioned to the guards. "Take them into the gate room." Then to his assistants, "We're ready to try varying the energy input again. I think we'll increase power by a factor of 1000 this time."

One of his assistants quailed. "Isn't that a little excessive sir?"

"The gate shield we were given, supposedly can stand a million times that power input. We were assured that it would give sufficient protection for our experiments."

The guards arrived, bringing Amara and a still unsteady Mulder.

"Take them in there and wait for instructions" The doctor indicated the area inside the shield. The shields were put in place around the room

"Now the theories we've formed say there should be a time anomaly, if we activate the gate now......"

******

Mulder felt the low hum of power deep in his bones. This wasn't the small gates Kulain used to move about, but something more mechanical, less familiar. Blue light flared, illuminating the room, a shimmering sphere about three metres in diameter. Its colour intensified to midnight blue as he watched.

"No, you fools!" Amara was uncharacteristically yelling the words. Then the two guards next to her screamed. As Mulder watched, their skin was shrivelling, hair whitening. Both men fell, withering and diminishing to dust before Mulder's eyes. Did he really imagine the concern in Amara's eyes, that turned to relief when he didn't immediately collapse in the merciless light from the gate.

"What just happened?" he whispered. She leaned forward and patted his cheek in amused condescension.

"I didn't know he had done that..... You just aged about a thousand years. Useful things, immortality genes." Fingers caught his arm. "If you have courage, we can leave this place." Her eyes flickered to the blue sphere. Then she led the stunned agent through the gate.

It was night when the two of them emerged into a howling wind and torrential rain. At Quantico. Mulder swayed with exhaustion. His mind had found Amara's revelations hard to grasp. He tried to focus his thoughts...... Alex! He turned desperately to Amara.

"We have to go back! Alex is still there, we have to get him out."

She looked regretful. "I checked the installation for him before I arranged for them to capture me. He wasn't there any more Fox." Then Mulder felt the tears come. Amara gathered the sobbing man into her arms, feeling his warmth and the endearing vulnerability. He was a pleasing choice to further her plans. "Kulain can track him." Her tone reflected her certainty.

********

Alex had been more severely affected by the initial gate experiment than his partner. He had been deeply unconscious for many hours. So much so that he had been unaware of his removal from the gate installation, or the journey back to Washington. And when he was finally half carried, half dragged by the Consortium soldiers into a building on the southern side of the city, he didn't even feel the kicks that Agent Spender gave his limp body.

The first thing Alex registered, in fact, was a slender ankle and elegant shoe inches away from his face, as he lay on his side on a concrete floor. His arms were twisted painfully behind him. Marita leaned over and seized his hair, yanking his head up painfully.

"Payback time Alex. I've been waiting a long time to show you how much I appreciated your little trick with the alien virus two years ago. ..."

"Not so fast my dear." The Cigarette Smoking Man shook his head. "He's too useful at the moment for you to kill him. He's quite a useful bargaining tool to use on our friend Kulain. And I have the perfect plan." He nudged Alex with one foot. "You're out of your depth with that one, Krycek, you don't know half of the things he's been involved in. And dealing with us never bothered him for one second."

"No!" Alex tried to sit up, but Marita pressed him down again, grinding his cheek into the floor with her heel on his cheek. "He'll find me, he'll kill you." The Cigarette Smoking Man took a pocket tape recorder out of his pocket, and placed it on the floor next to Alex's head, pressing the play button.

Kulain's voice.

//I propose a deal. Stay away from me and my property, and I'll not interfere with your dealings."

The Cigarette Smoking Man smiled in satisfaction at the look of shock and horror on Krycek's face. "Your friend prefers to make deals Alex. He understands that it's more convenient for everyone. Did you think he really cares about you? You're a possession Alex. That's all. A kind of trophy to be flaunted in public.

With a scream of anguished denial, Alex started to *shift*, intending to rip out The Cigarette Smoking Man's throat, no matter what. The Cigarette Smoking Man watched as his former assassin began to convulse on the floor. He noted with grim satisfaction, that the new type of restraint they had developed was operating quite efficiently. Marita kicked the semi-conscious man's body, then followed her boss out of the door.

And when Alex could finally move without agony searing his body, he wept softly as something inside him crumpled.

*******

Mulder and Amara gated to Washington as soon as the wild energy fluctuations in the area had died down. Obviously, the experiments were over for the moment, though the storms that the energy discharge had created would linger for a while. Pale and fatigued, Mulder felt shaky by the time he had entered his apartment with her. She pushed Mulder into a chair, and went to talk to Kulain. The demon approached his lover. Mulder stared up at him silently, his brown eyes begging for reassurance. Even now, stronger and more confident than he had ever been before, Mulder still had a frailty about his mind when his relationships were under stress.

Kulain smiled, and without hesitation, gathered his Fox into his arms. Mulder wrapped his arms around the familiar body and leaned against his beloved partner. He had thought he wouldn't trust Kulain again, but his love was too strong for doubts when he was held like this.

"Alex! We have to find Alex!" Mulder tried to explain what had happened.

"I know where he is!" Kulain soothed his lover. "But you need to rest before we can go there. I'll need you with me."

"You're making another deal, aren't you?"

"We do what we must, Fox. Sometimes we aren't given a choice."

Then Kulain gave one of the most malicious and evil smiles Mulder had ever seen. "My Fox, do you really think they're going to get the better of *me* in the long run?" Mulder found himself returning his lover's amused gaze. He shook his head. Kulain's tone softened. "Never doubt that I love you Fox." He drew he exhausted man into his arms, and within minutes, Mulder was sleeping in the safest place on Earth.

********

Alex had a restless and uncomfortable night. He was aching and cold by the time morning came. And who should come to see him but that bitch Marita. He was sitting propped up against the wall, looking dispirited. Marita smiled. "It's been a long time Alex. It's sad to see you like this, you and I were once so close, do you remember?" She reached out and took Alex's chin in her fingers, tilting his head so he had to look at her. "I sometimes wish we could be close again." Alex closed his eyes and tried to ignore her, he had a good idea of what she could be like and he didn't want to provoke her. Then abruptly, she pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. She leaned in and kissed him hungrily, grinding her body against his.

It was like kissing a statue.

Then Alex twisted his head away in disgust. Marita's eyes blazed in renewed hatred and humiliation. She climbed off his body, and pulled something out of her pocket.

"You had your chance Alex! I enjoyed the last night we spent together, you could have had all that again. Pity you're so spineless you can't even get it up for a woman any more, can you!" She jammed the stun gun into his ribs, and triggered it. She rather enjoyed the look of agony on his face, so she did it again.

*********

The Cigarette Smoking Man stared coldly at his two unwelcome visitors. He had known that Kulain wouldn't take long to track Krycek down, but he hadn't expected the demon to bring Fox Mulder along. It was a little disconcerting. The agent sat next to his lover, watching the old bastard with bitter hostility. There was a disturbing hint of green to his eyes.

"I want Alex!" Kulain was blunt.

"If you can't keep your *property* under control, these things are inevitable." The Cigarette Smoking Man matched Kulain for icy control.

"You didn't exactly keep *your* gate under control." Kulain responded. "You've let at least two demons loose in the last 72 hours. I warned you how dangerous it was to try and alter its settings, but you did it anyway."

"We don't need your help any more, Agent Lane. Krycek will be kept as a hostage for your good behaviour.

A white hot flash of light, searing as the sun, flared through the office windows, and there was a deep subterranean rumble as the ground trembled.

"You don't have a gate any more!" Kulain said malevolently. "My leader deemed it too dangerous for you to keep. But if you do want to continue supplies to your *secret* base, then I can arrange for delivery by one of MY gates. You can guess my price of course."

Hatred and defeat warred on the Cigarette Smoking Man's face, then he pressed his intercom button. "Marita, arrange for our guest to be brought to my office!"

The only response was a smothered giggle. With a curse, the Cigarette Smoking Man rose from his seat, a little more rapidly than was casual, and indicated the way to the holding area.

The first thing Mulder saw when the door to Alex's cell opened, was his lover's body, sprawled bonelessly on the floor, a thin trickle of blood coming from the side of his mouth. Marita was kneeling beside him, tugging on the band of gold that Alex wore, as she tried to take a souvenir of her latest victim. Mulder saw red. He lunged at her, his protective instincts coming to life, clawing at her mercilessly. And a strong arm wrapped itself round his waist, holding him back from her. Only Kulain could have the power to hold him like that. A voice filled with understanding. "No Fox. You didn't look first." And he realised Marita was holding something else in her other hand, a gun that was pressed against Alex Krycek's head. The Consortium woman's expression showed a mixture of fear and triumph.

"So you're the mighty Kulain that everyone is so nervous of! Well, I have something you want very much. Turn me into a demon like your pet F.B.I. agents and I'll let Alex go." Mulder hissed his shock.

Kulain tilted his head on one side, considering her request. "Why do you want this?"

"I want to be a power in the brave new world you're making, not a slave. Now, are you going to do what I want, or do I kill him?"

Kulain nodded slowly. "As you wish." He moved slowly towards her, took her free hand and kissed it. And let his teeth sink into her skin, drawing blood. He casually licked the wound.

"That's all it takes to become a demon?" Kulain nodded, and smiled at an astonished Mulder. She rose to her feet and walked over to join the Cigarette Smoking Man. Kulain lifted the unconscious Alex in his arms and a gate flickered into existence in front of him. Both he and Mulder stepped through it, and it vanished. The two members of the Consortium gazed with awe at the space where Kulain had been.

"How does he do that?" Marita said. "I thought it needed all sorts of machinery and a million watts of power!" Her boss could only shrug. Kulain was unique. Thank goodness.

*******

Kulain sank down onto the couch in their apartment, cradling Alex carefully in his arms. Mulder came to sit next to him. Kulain knew why he was wearing the sad expression on his face.

"You always planned to do this to us, didn't you?" He flicked one talon in Kulain's direction.

"It was inevitable from the first time I took you, Mulder. Though I tried to make it easier for you." Alex moaned, and Kulain tenderly stroked the sweat streaked hair. He gently kissed the young man's forehead. "I don't need or expect your trust now, but I would never act to harm you."

Mulder bowed his head. The truth hurt. But what he had said to Alex still held true. He loved this being so much. So he reached out, seized Kulain's collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Help me to work this out Kulain. It would hurt most of all if I lost you."

Alex whimpered softly, and shifted in Kulain's arms, starting to come round after his ordeal. "It's alright Alex." Kulain kissed the younger man's forehead again with surprising tenderness. Some sense of Kulain's presence must have penetrated the young man's mind, because he half turned to bury his head in Kulain's shoulder, and hands went up to cling more closely to his protector.

Mulder sighed. "Kulain, answer me one question. Do you love me?" A deeply amusing question apparently, from his lover's reaction.

"Not what am I doing to you? or What are my secret plans for world domination? Why that one Fox?"

"It's the only one that's important to me any more. I need you so much...." A hand was stretched out towards him in a gesture Kulain had never made before. Trembling slightly, Mulder took hold of it. Fingers closed around his, and he felt his hand squeezed in reassurance.

"You needn't ever fear that I'll abandon you, little Fox."

"Very touching!" Alex whispered hoarsely. then pushed himself away from Kulain unsteadily. He half stumbled as he forced himself to his feet, and clutched at the edge of the couch to stop himself falling. His movements were jerky and uncoordinated.

"You've been dealing with those bastards for months now, haven't you?"

"Yes!" Kulain was unrepentant. "How do you think you were cleared of murder in New York, Alex?"

The younger man glared at him. "Damn you! Just stay away from me. Everything you say is a lie or a half truth!" His face was cold and hard as marble, but the effect was spoiled by the single tear running down his face.

"Mulder, come with me, please," Alex whispered. He also held out his hand to his lover. For a moment, Mulder's hand stretched towards him, as if he wanted to go with Alex, then it dropped to his side.

"I can't!" He saw the flash of pain in Alex's eyes. Then the young man turned on his heel and walked out.

"So volatile," Kulain murmured into Mulder's hair as his arms went around his lover. "But that's why we love him!"

********

Marita glared at the seventeen hundredth doctor to take a blood sample from her, and yanked her arm away from him. "Keep your fucking hands off me, you leech!"

"Hmmm." The doctor made a note on his clipboard. "Marked aggressiveness at this point." He looked over at his patient and felt a little frisson of terror at the progress of the infection. From an entry wound on her hand, the unknown toxin had rapidly progressed up her arm and had begun to alter the appearance of her neck and chest. The skin was turning an odd shade of grey, and though he might be imagining it, he could swear that her eyes had begun to take on a red glow in the past half hour. As for behaviour, it was difficult to tell how much she had changed, she had always been duplicitous and slightly unbalanced. The toxin seemed to have increased her susceptibility to wild mood swings though. He went to report to his boss, the Cigarette Smoking Man.

"So Marita isn't making very good progress?" The Smoker frowned. "I'm sorry sir, I made a study of all the information we had on Mulder and Krycek, including those blood samples we hold. I don't think her change is the same as theirs. The two of them certainly don't show any marked aggression, and I'd have to say, they look a whole lot healthier than her. There's only one thing her metamorphosis brings to mind.... but it has to be impossible..."

"Tell me!" the Cigarette Smoking Man said coldly.

"You know those gargoyles Mulder and Krycek captured the other day.... Well I've been doing some blood and toxicology studies and.....well..... I think our demon friend may have tricked us."

The Cigarette Smoking Man realised, not for the first time, that Kulain had a way of making his best laid plans come to nothing. It had seemed so foolproof, setting Alex Krycek up like that. Still, she might still have her uses.

********

Rachel Nichols was still fuming, several hours after being roundly reprimanded by her boss, for losing the hottest story of the year. A mysterious explosion north of Washington that had made the sky light up like a Christmas tree. No radiation was detectable, and it was all being passed off as an accident at a lightning research facility. Which incidentally, had been melted so far into the bedrock that there was a crater fifty metres deep on the site of the main installation. No scientist she had spoken to could think of power that could produce these effects but wasn't nuclear. And she had been tipped off about it by her friendly neighbourhood monster, but had not followed the lead.

Perhaps another visit to Lane's office? No. Not ever again if she could help it. Story or no story!

The phone rang, and she found herself talking to Jimmy, her friendly contact in the police department. "Rachel, it's happened again!" The cop was almost incoherent with excitement and something else she didn't hear in a hardened street cop's voice very often. Fear!

"Slow down Jimmy. What are you talking about?"

"The Morris murders! The killer's struck again! Oh god, I thought last time was bad! This is worse, much, much worse!" To her surprise, he choked back a sob.

"Where, Jimmy? I can be with you within fifteen minutes."

"The Memorial Hospital. The intensive care unit! The bastard chose victims who couldn't fight back this time. And what he did to them.... I'll see them in my nightmares for the rest of my life."

"I'm coming right over." Then as an afterthought. "Tell them to call in Agent Lane of the F.B.I. I'm sure he knows more than he's saying about this case!"

"You mean the damn Feds have been holding out on us. I'll make sure Captain Gill hears that!"

********

Many predators indulge in pack behaviour. Strategies include stalking the prey, and defending the territory from intruders. There is a well developed survival instinct.

*********

Mulder had spent the night in Kulain's arms, but surprisingly, his lover hadn't made any sexual demands on him. In fact, Kulain had been remarkably celibate lately. He hadn't been with either of his two humans since they had heard about the Morris killings.

Mulder had woken and stretched langourously that morning, then slid his hand across Kulain's well muscled chest. He had enthusiastically begun to kiss his way down the powerful torso, then Kulain had caught his shoulders and gently but firmly, pushed him away. He looked regretfully into the agent's slightly hurt eyes.

"Sorry, little Fox, it seems I might have to fight soon." Mulder found this incomprehensible, and his uncertainty must have shown itself. "I need aggression, little one, and being with you always did take that away from me."

The phone rang just as Mulder was on his way out of the door, heading for the office. He grabbed the receiver and immediately heard Alex's familiar voice.

"Foxy? Please! You've got to come to the Memorial Hospital!" Mulder couldn't remember ever hearing Alex so faltering and apprehensive.

"Alex, are you okay?"

"Yeah. But we've got another murder...." A momentary pause, then Alex unexpectedly said in an undertone, "Bring Kulain! It's that bad..."

*********

Pulling up outside the hospital, the first thing Mulder noticed was the unexpected hush that had settled over the scene. Dozens of cops, federal agents, hospital personnel and the media were standing around, strangely silent, many staring at the hospital building in dread.

Alex was there, waiting for his partners, leaning against his black car, head bowed. Despite his tension about the case, Mulder caught his breath at the sight of that familiar profile. The expensive suit Alex had taken to wearing accentuated the long lean legs with their muscular thighs, the firm ass and the narrow waist sweeping to broad shoulders. He was beautiful, and Mulder could have stood staring at that supple body all day. Then Alex lifted his head and saw his lover. Green eyes flickered in welcome, and the trace of a tired smile registered for a moment. Mulder felt a lump in his throat, their lives were so crazy, but still they had both managed to find and hold onto each other, despite the odds. Then Alex turned to look at his more formidable partner, Kulain. Alex looked briefly uncertain and hesitant; only a few hours ago he had rejected Kulain, and he was having to deal with his own needs now.

"It's upstairs, in one of the wards. I don't know how to describe it. You'll just have to see for yourselves. But I can tell you now, that whatever did that isn't from our world!"

Alex led the way past the groups of cops, into the hospital. Mulder noticed that many of the people around him were white faced and some were even vomiting. They entered the stairwell, and headed up to the first floor. Skinner was just coming down, and even he seemed more than a little disturbed by this killing. He was accompanied by Captain Gill.

"There they are! The two officers who captured that creature in the park! I want them put under arrest. The suspect they caught the other day hasn't been registered in any federal or state facility! I want her brought in for questioning about this atrocity! And I want charges brought against these men for interfering in a homicide inquiry!"

Skinner did his best to calm the man. But a fresh tirade came. "And what about this Agent Lane who works for the same department! I'm reliably informed that he knows a lot more about this than he's admitting!"

"This is Agent Lane." Skinner gestured at the taller of the three men in front of him. Gill lunged forward, remarkably agile for an older man and grabbed hold of Kulain's arm.

"Tell me who's responsible for THAT upstairs, or I'll kick you down these stairs, you son of a bitch!"

Mulder, Skinner and Alex Krycek all froze, knowing how dangerous it was to bait the demon like that. But he didn't strike out, merely sighed slightly. "I believe the demon to be of the Shadow faction. And your weapons are useless against him." Green eyes abruptly *shifted* to a disturbing, slightly reptilian, slit pupilled gaze. Gill gasped, and shrank back in sudden fear. Kulain merely pushed the Captain gently out of his way and lifted his head to look up into the dimly lit reaches of the stairwell. He drew in a deep breath, and Alex realised that Kulain was sampling the scents around him, like a wild animal scenting danger.

"He is close, and he watches your men. He *will* strike again tonight. They should not approach him if they wish to live." He continued up the stairs, leaving the humans staring after him. Mulder rushed to catch up, but the demon was just entering a room on the first floor by the time Mulder reached him. Not thinking of the case, Mulder rushed in, after him. And stopped, shaken to his core. The murder scene, if it could be called that. Mulder could see why no cop was outside the door, he wouldn't want to be close to this! Kulain just stood and looked at the bodies, five of them, while Mulder fought to breath again. His head began to spin, and he slammed his fist into the wall, needing the pain to keep himself from fainting.

There had originally been five patients in adjacent rooms, all helpless, kept alive by modern technology. The strangest aspect of this case was that their bodies were still functioning, after what had been done to them. But they weren't exactly living, not in any human sense. Their remains had all been carefully dismembered, and put together again in a different configuration. A single giant entity, that moaned and shivered and quaked, as evidence that its component parts still lived. No human technology could fuse flesh like that, not that the maddest scientist would have wanted to create such a monstrosity. The way the heads were juxtaposed like a set of eyes across the top of it..... Then a set of eyes opened and the mouth began to shriek. A wave of heat swept over Mulder, then he was lurching out of the door, clinging to the door jamb, fighting vainly for control. The world began to go grey.

When his head finally cleared, he was propped up against the wall, his head resting against a well known warm shoulder, and Alex was holding him steady. "Shhh baby, I know." Long fingers stroked his back in reassurance. Mulder let himself be held, not having to think, letting his partner soothe the shudders that were racking his body. Finally, he managed to lift his head and drew a long shaky breath.

"Alex.... What the hell have we got ourselves into?" He didn't know at that moment, whether he was talking about the two of them, or humanity.

"I think we're in trouble." Alex whispered. "I recognised what it was....."

"A hunter," Kulain said softly from the doorway. "But not finished yet! He'll come back to animate it, when he has the requisite parts."

"How do we kill it?" Mulder gestured to the room where the obscenity sat.

Kulain studied his lover for a moment. "Doing that will enrage our opponent. But fire will be enough at this moment if you wish to take that chance."

Mulder could still hear the inhuman moans and whimpers the thing was making, as if all of the demon's victims were still aware, and in terrible suffering. Despite his own demon blood, he felt reassuringly human then, because he still had a sense of compassion and outrage when he looked on an atrocity like that.

"We can't burn it here!" Alex said quietly, like Mulder, accepting the need to do this thing. "There are too many flammable substances round here. All those oxygen tanks...."

"We're going to have to take it outside!" Mulder's face twisted in revulsion. The thought of going into that room again made him break into a cold sweat. "We'll have to get some of the cops to help us."

"No!" Kulain instructed them. "If an ordinary human tries to touch it, it will absorb them in its present state. You'll have to do it yourselves. And you must shift so that only demon flesh comes into contact with it."

"We'll never move that by ourselves!" Alex protested. "It's far too big!"

Kulain smiled, and with a shiver, Alex realised that Kulain wasn't as bothered as his lovers by the horrific creature. "At the moment it is malleable. It can be shaped easily into whatever form you find most convenient."

Mulder made a choking sound and barely made it to the men's room before he lost the contents of his stomach. Alex followed him, to check if he was okay. Besides which, his instincts were beginning to scream at him not to go anywhere alone in this place. It felt like a death trap.

"Convenient isn't a word I would have used." Mulder said hoarsely. "You know. I'm beginning to understand demons better now. They seem to be able to manipulate matter and energy on the smallest scales. It's an instinct they have." He held up his hands and *shifted* them. His profiler's intuition chose to work at the oddest moments. "When we shift, we actually change reality on some level!"

"Mulder, you idiot!" Alex said affectionately, then pulled him into a brief hug, and Mulder returned it fervently.

"I knew when you didn't take your leather jacket yesterday, that you hadn't walked out on me. But I wish we could work things out."

Alex sighed. "Tonight, Fox. C'mon, we can't put off this dirty job any longer. Ever wish you did something quiet for a living, like bomb disposal?"

********

The police captain cleared the plaza outside of all spectators, and gave them unrestricted control of the crime scene. Like all of the humans that night, he wanted the demonic creation destroyed, and was willing to let Mulder and Krycek do the dirty work. Kulain had disappeared, by the time the two agents had, with much cursing and struggling, managed to drag the filthy thing down the stairs and out of the main doors. Most police and F.B.I. personnel had made themselves scarce. There was one unpleasant moment, in the stairwell, when the bulk of the thing had trapped Mulder against the wall, but he had just pushed at it, and the proto-flesh had slowly yielded to his prodding.

Alex grinned savagely, when they finally dragged it into the plaza. "This is it Foxy!" He glanced at the waiting petrol cans. "Ever feel like you had a target on your back?"

Mulder grabbed a can, and began to pour it over the monstrosity, which slowly began to writhe and moan dissonantly. "Calling for help from its master!" Alex hissed. Mulder shivered, but completed the task. He stepped back to a safer distance, and lit a flame, tossing it towards the thing. And something black as night dived through the air, fast as thought, and caught the fiery kindling, as it reached the apex of its arc.

A new monstrosity hovered in the air before Mulder, a huge demon with flaming red eyes, a bald head with long bat like ears, and massive wings. Then they moved in a downstroke, and the blast of air knocked Mulder off his feet. He saw clawed feet, like an eagles, reaching for him, and instinctively rolled away. One massive talon scored along his hip. opening a cut inches deep. He screamed!

Alex lunged, his own talons outstretched, and landed on the demon's back. With a howl, it launched itself into the air, twisting impossibly through a flight path of 180 degrees, so that Alex found himself hanging on by his claws alone, which had sunk deep into the demon's back. The agile demon flew incredibly close to the front wall of the hospital, and forced Alex to twist his body, so that he wouldn't be dashed against it. And in that moment of imbalance, one wing snapped backwards, colliding with his face, as it caught a hold against the wall. With a yelp of pain, Alex fell.

Though he had survived falls before, one hundred feet was too much even for demon instincts to correct for. There was a shocking moment of pain, then he found himself sprawled, helpless on the cold concrete, his leg twisted so that it was obviously broken. With a cackle of glee, the demon dived towards him, intending to rip his heart out. A semi-conscious Mulder was in no position to help him, and where was Kulain?

A volley of shots rang out, then a figure was kneeling next to him, taking careful aim with what, incredibly, appeared to be a crossbow. Though the demon didn't seem to be damaged by the bullets, they plainly stung it, and it hesitated before following up the attack on Krycek. It was enough. Skinner launched a crossbow bolt at the thing, and hit it squarely in the chest. With a blood curdling shriek, the flying demon crashed to the ground and lay still. Skinner gave a slightly cynical smile.

"I do read your reports occasionally, Krycek!" Skinner was one of the few law enforcement officers who had not disappeared when the attack had begun. And he had just saved Alex's life!

"Where's your pet demon, Alex?" The A.D.'s voice sounded cynical. "I thought that he would at least protect his investments!"

So even Skinner thought he was Kulain's property! Alex swore softly, and tried to sit up. A white hot stabbing pain in his lower leg warned him to keep still. He was aware Skinner taking in his altered eyes and talons, and with a blush, *shifted* to conceal them. "You'd better burn that monstrosity, he said, and the A.D. went to finish the job.

Where was Kulain? He wouldn't abandon them. Despite his annoyance, and the pain that was throbbing in his leg, Alex knew it with a certainty. Even when Alex tried to reject him, Kulain had come here to help him tonight. Alex felt his unease turn into something stronger. Something had happened to his lover, and the young man wouldn't rest until he had discovered the cause. Pulling his battered mobile phone out of his pocket, he called a certain Quantico number.

*********

When Mulder came out of his pain filled stupor, he found himself gazing into a pair of grey eyes close to his own. Amara's fingers were straying down his naked hip in a half caress, and he was lying in a hospital bed, wearing a gown and not much else. The Destroyer finished her healing, then turned to the neighbouring bed and began to tend Alex.

"What happened?" Mulder said. Alex moaned softly, as fingers touched his injured leg, then green eyes were looking in worry at him. "Kulain's disappeared. I had to call in reinforcements!"

"There is a possible explanation...." Grey eyes flashed in satisfaction as their owner completed her healing. "Sometimes demons travel in packs....." Then with a shimmer of light, she gated, leaving the two humans staring after her in horror.

"Not much mothering instinct then." Alex said wryly.

******

Rachel Nichols was more than a little frustrated by her lack of success at the Hospital. She had threatened and wheedled, but there was no way she was going to get access to the murder scene, or even talk to the detectives in charge of the case. Even her friendly contact couldn't help her, he was incommunicado, like the rest of them. In fact, anyone who had the slightest idea what was going on seemed to have disappeared. The atmosphere around the hospital was more frightening and unnerving than any case she could remember in the last few years.

Finally Rachel decided that the only way she was going to find out anything, was to try and sneak into the hospital and see for herself. She obviously couldn't get in the front entrance, and checking the emergency ambulance accessway was also futile. But finally, she met with some success. Round the side of the oldest building, she found an unguarded and obscure entrance to the laundry, and shouldering the stiff door open, she pushed her way in. She found herself in a dimly lit and rather steamy corridor, adjacent to the room housing the big industrial washing machines, and tried the left hand passage, which seemed to lead in the right direction, towards the main wards, carrying her video camera for any quick shots.

********

Kulain had left his humans when a trace of a familiar smell had reached him, down one of the corridors. Moving at a quick pace, he tracked the scent to a stairwell that led downwards into the darkness of the basement. Perhaps he would find the opponent who challenged his territory. But he planned to return to his pair quickly, as he knew they would draw out the enemy. He found himself on a metal walkway over a maintenance area filled with numerous thick pipes filled with hot water and steam, that supplied the heating and laundry systems. On a blast of hot air that came from the depths below, he smelt the musky odour of his enemy. He settled in silence in his vantage point, to await developments, his cautious instincts telling him it would be better to wait and watch until he could gauge his opponents strength.

Soon his vigilance was rewarded, as it became evident that there were not one, but three demons below him. It was also obvious that they had fed recently, on at least one maintenance worker, so had the energy spare to create the hunter. It was then that he heard a human approaching, and saw Rachel Nichols familiar profile.

The reporter's approach made the three red eyed demons freeze into immobility, and with their grey coloration, they blended into the background perfectly. She would not know they were there until they sprung their trap. Damn the woman. Though he admired her resourcefulness and courage, which were rare in the humans he had met, her timing was execrable. His plans would have to change. In a single fluid movement, he leapt over the rail of the walkway, over the heads of the trio below, and landed between Rachel and his enemies. A single shove propelled her backwards away from danger, and he turned to face his furious enemies.

For Rachel, an interesting adventure in the depths of the hospital had rapidly turned into a nightmare. Lane landed in front of her and pushed her violently away, and even as she started to protest, she saw what had appeared behind that disturbing being, and her cry froze within her. If Lane was a frightening individual, then these were utterly terrifying. They circled the two warily, keeping their distance from Lane. Then one lunged at her. Lane instantly blocked its path, his hand coming up to rake across its face with what she saw were long talons. Then all three attacked at once, and all but overwhelmed her defender. She backed as far into a corner as she could, but a filthy talon scraped her from shoulder to waist, and she sagged towards the floor as dizziness swept over her. As darkness descended, she saw Lane throw off the demons and then he was protectively standing over her, long talons raised defensively.

******

"If I were a demon.... I'd want to go somewhere like home!" Alex said to his partner. That comment made Mulder raise his eyebrows.

"Like our apartment, you mean?"

Alex glared. "You know that's not what I was talking about. You remember better than me, what it's like on the other side. You spent weeks there. Now where in the hospital is it going to be warm and dimly lit, with not many people around to spot anything odd?"

They both realised in the same instant.

"The basement!"

*******

The two agents crept along, almost soundless, in their altered forms. Somehow, being *shifted* in the darkness was different from other times. Mulder found his senses heightened so that it seemed almost as bright as daylight. And the warmth of the pipes, rather than being unpleasantly humid, made him feel at home and oddly comfortable. He found himself grinning at Alex, as he wondered what it would be like to strip off his clothes and pounce on the younger man, fucking him until he yowled in fulfilment. He shook his head dizzily. It wasn't the first time that being *shifted* had put odd thoughts into his head, but now wasn't the time to indulge himself.

As they went further into the twisting tunnels, Alex began to smell something odd, acrid and slightly repugnant. Some instinct inside him screamed *danger*, and he began to proceed more cautiously, signalling to Mulder, who squeezed his shoulder in silent acknowledgement. Then they saw Kulain. He stood over something huddled on the floor, and periodically repelled the attacks of the three demons. Both he and his opponents were cut and bleeding from dozens of small wounds. The two humans instinctively circled round their enemies. Alex held three of his fingers up, indicating to Mulder when he would attack. Then simultaneously, the two of them threw themselves at the demons. Even as their opponents turned to deal with this new threat, Kulain pounced on the demon who was left in the middle, and used his claws to great effect, splitting its belly open like a rotten fruit. Then he spun to deal with Mulder's demon, spearing through its back with a long taloned thrust. Together, he and his lover fell on Alex's adversary, and the three finished the demon together.

Mulder found himself grinning. It felt so GOOD to hunt with Kulain. Maybe something like male bonding, but at a far more instinctive level. Alex felt it too, Mulder saw the corresponding expression on his lover's face. Then, relaxing, he let himself sink back into his human form. And felt distantly appalled at his own temerity, the signs that he wasn't as human as he liked to pretend.

Rachel moaned, and Kulain reached down to lift the unconscious and wounded woman into his arms. He smiled ruefully at his lovers. "This woman has the worst timing of any human I've ever met!" He headed off towards the Emergency room, his humans in tow.

********

Alex felt indecisive, as he was debriefed by the senior members of the F.B.I. response team who had been in attendance at the scene. Some things they heard were plainly not to their liking, and they were sceptical. At least, those who hadn't seen the remains of the hunter or the demons.

He faced a big problem. He just didn't trust Kulain any more, and the more he thought about it, the worse he felt. He felt so humiliated by calling for his lover so soon after rejecting him. And Mulder plainly disagreed with him, preferring the uncertainties of life with Kulain. Damn him anyway, what right had he to use them like that. He would go to the apartment that night and bring his grievances out into the open. Why, even today, his inhuman reactions during the fight had been disquieting.

********

Rachel watched her video footage in silent scrutiny. It showed Kulain fighting the demons quite plainly, and it was obvious what he was. She could have the biggest scoop of her career if she had this broadcast. But the demon had saved her life, and she wasn't quite as contemptible as her opponents would have people believe. Sighing, she locked the tape away in her safe, and settled back to continue her convalescence.

********

Alex stared at Kulain. This discussion had been a bad idea, and Mulder had been all too happy to leave them in private. Alex felt like a damned soul. There was a lost, desperate expression on his face. "I hate you!" he whispered, dropping his head so he wouldn't have to look at Kulain.

"Alex."

There was such gentle reproach and absolution in that one word. The young man was only half aware that he was crying, sobs catching in his throat. "You called me property.... They said I was nothing to you, just another possession."

"Do you doubt that you belong to me Alex?"

The agent shook his head. He looked at his protector in desperate misery, as the hot tears ran down his cheeks. "You're changing us! Using us! What we want doesn't matter to you!"

Green demon eyes, so like his own, stared into space for long minutes. Alex caught his breath as the demon turned his face towards his lover. A tear tracked its way down the inhumanly beautiful face, belying Alex's accusation.

"Life will never be easy for us, Alex."

With a sad little smile, Kulain stood, and turned to face Alex. He slowly held out his arms towards the younger man. Alex didn't remember flinging himself forward, only that Kulain's protective arms closed around him, and he was held so closely that he could feel the tension in his lover's body.

"I love you Alex!" Kulain sounded so fierce.

Alex knew now what he wanted from Kulain.

"It's enough. I can live with that!" Alex whispered.

//For now//

*******

Mulder peered in a few minutes later. Alex had been known to start throwing things when he was in a temper, and the thought of Kulain getting angry was too frightening to consider. Alex and Kulain were wrapped in each others' arms, and Kulain was murmuring endearments to the other man. Mulder started to withdraw, not wanting to interfere in their reconciliation. But Kulain's sharp eyes missed nothing, and he called out Mulder's name. Alex watched him as he approached. His eyes were red rimmed from crying, and Mulder felt his protective instincts come to the fore.

"Tell Alex what we've been discussing, my Fox."

Mulder slipped an arm around Alex's waist, and felt the younger man shift against him, leaning closer in trusting intimacy.

"We've been talking about my apartment. Do you think it's a little cramped?" Alex made a noise somewhere between a snort and a laugh, but didn't lift his head off Kulain's shoulder.

"I take it that means yes. Kulain wants us to get a bigger place. Believe it or not, he's been house hunting. He's seen a house he wants to buy. It'll give us a bit more space and privacy, so we're not always living in each other's back pockets. There's even room for a certain feline in the basement, if we want to keep an eye on her."

"It's up to you Alex," Kulain said softly.

"Sounds good to me!" Alex said, finally lifting his head. Then he grinned wickedly. "But I get to do the interior design!"

********

"You did it then!" Kulain studied the not-reflection in his mirror. Talking this way to Amara was always preferable to being face to face with her. Already, Kulain could see that indefinable glow in her face that gave a clue to her condition. Humans and his kind were disturbingly alike in some ways. Her fingers crept down to rest on her abdomen, as yet, perfectly flat. She smiled in satisfaction.

"Did you think I wouldn't, Kulain? You knew what you were doing when you chose him. Genetically perfect in every way. It must have taken a lot of research to find him."

Rage simmered in her son's green eyes.

"And would you turn me away, while I carry *his* child?" she purred.

"If he finds out the truth, I'll kill you!" There was something in the quiet words that turned the threat into a promise. She gave an acknowledgement.

"Admit it! You're as curious as I am, to see what his genes are like in combination with our own!" He responded with a glare.

"You will have a safe place ready for me soon?" She knew she had won this round. "I would not choose to be helpless among humans."

He nodded, then with a wordless growl broke the connection between them.

 

* * *

 

Dark Angel's Fire VII - Powerbase  
by Megaera

DATE January 1999  
E-MAIL FEEDBACK is life  
RATING NC-17 SLASH  
SPOILERS None, but I'm sure demon babies will come into it somewhere.  
SUMMARY Mulder and Krycek encounter some unusual terrorists. Kulain gets ambitious.  
DISCLAIMER All X Files Characters belong to Chris Carter and Fox, I've just borrowed them for a while. I am not making any profit out of this, it's just for entertainment. The character of Kulain is mine but you can use him if you like, Mr. Carter  
COMMENTS This story is set in an Alternate Universe where demons can interact more freely with humans and can shapeshift. If you don't like my laws of physics, go find your own.  
THANKS to Orithain, Nonie and everyone who sent feedback. Also thank you to the guys at university, who inspire me when I think of vicious predators with big teeth, not to mention backstripping and fish net stockings (the Eighties were SUCH an interesting time for men's fashion). Yes you, Dave Latin!

* * *

Dark Angel's Fire VII  
Powerbase  
by Megaera

********

"What one has to do is create disorder, throwing the state into a turmoil, so that one can win secure control of part of it. This proves very easy to do....."

Machiavelli - The Prince

*********

At first there was nothing out of the ordinary to be seen, a dark and cold underground car park, with a few lonely cars parked on its distant sub-levels. Most of the day to day traffic of office workers and ordinary shoppers was concentrated closer to the mall areas and few people would risk a mugging by parking far from the security of well lit, close circuited parking bays. Perhaps, if someone had been close to the epicentre, they might have had time to issue a warning. Then again, they might have been the first to die. Fox Mulder, with his recently acquired expertise, could have quoted statistics to them, about how well over fifty percent of demon incursions start in a lonely underground area. But not this time. And no one could have anticipated the form of the intrusion.

The first sign many of the shoppers in the Delaware mall had that anything was wrong, was when the uproar began, and men, women and children began to run, screaming from the entrances to the parking area. Some of them were bleeding from what looked like claw marks, but all looked universally terrified. The three security guards on duty on the lower floor that day hadn't a hope of stopping the mad rush, as the panic spread. Survival instincts in the human organism, like in sheep, call for herding together and fleeing in a group away from the danger, then scattering in all directions where space and the absence of trampling feet allowed. And again, it wasn't enough.

The explosion rocked the building to its foundations, and with a great sigh of tortured metal and crumbling concrete, the mall building collapsed down into the same sub-levels where, moments before, wild gate energy had surged through the foundations in a huge detonation of power. And as the vast mushroom cloud of dust climbed into the sky above the city, its police commissioner put into action the emergency terrorist initiative, calling in the F.B.I.

********

"Three hundred and seven people dead, in one of the worst terrorist atrocities ever, on the U.S. mainland. And we have no clues, no suspects, and not even a cause of the explosion!" Assistant Director Kersh of the F.B.I. was more than a little irate, by the time he had finished reaming out the room full of over fifty investigators, forensic experts and assorted personnel who had been assigned to the case, and who had made absolutely no progress in the past three days. "You all know that if we don't catch these guys soon, the trail will start to go cold. They'll have got away with it!" He sighed. "I want every piece of evidence checked over again! And again! Until we get ourselves some leads and catch those bastards." Even Kersh had been moved by the media pictures of the pathetic victims who had been pulled out of the wreckage. More than one coach load of children had been attending an event at the sports centre which formed part of the mall's entertainment complex. And there had been no phoned in warning, though plenty of groups had attempted to claim the credit for the massacre.

"Sir, what about the reports some witnesses gave about demon attacks, just before the explosion? Have you taken statements from any of them about that?" Half the agents in the room turned to stare at the speaker. Fox Mulder, the bane of serious investigation everywhere, often a laughing stock among his colleagues.

"Give it a rest, Mulder!" one of the agents shouted.

"Yeah! Haven't those people gone through enough, without being questioned by a crackpot like you?" someone else muttered.

Kersh frowned. Unlike his agents, he knew that Mulder had an unsurpassed knowledge of demons. He was one of the few people in the F.B.I. who knew about Kulain's real nature. "If you want to ask the survivors about it, go ahead" he said, surprising many of his investigators. Mulder nodded and turned to leave. Someone threw a wadded up piece of paper at the agent, and he stopped suddenly, when it bounced off the back of his head. He swung round to stare at the small knot of men who were still glaring at him, and just for an instant, the temptation was too much. He let his eyes flare into green anger, and had the satisfaction of seeing most of them blanch and hurriedly find something else to occupy their time. He smiled tightly as he left. Some things, at least, were changing for the better.

*******

Mulder couldn't get over the feeling that something was badly wrong here, as he donned his protective overalls, and obtained permission from the site forensic supervisor to enter the blast area. Not just the wreckage of building and lives that the bomb had created. Something more, that prickled at the edges of his senses, some demon enhanced instinct that was trying to warn him to beware. He had noticed it the first time he had approached the mall. He wished, for the millionth time, that Kulain could be there. But his partner had claimed to have pressing business with his government contacts, something about a new weapons system he was developing. Well even demons had to pay the bills on their new house. Alex had been seconded to Quantico, to give a series of talks on the Spook Squad. Oddly, Kulain had supported the idea, muttering something about Alex making himself useful to Amara. So Mulder was once again in his career, working on his own.

The first thing Mulder noticed, entering the site, was the silence. Normally, at a crime scene, the investigation team would crack jokes and try to keep their spirits high, and incidentally, keep themselves sane. But this place was literally, like a morgue. He could smell death in the air, the scent of undiscovered bodies under the rubble, and for the first time, cursed his demon enhanced senses. Forcing his mind onto work, he began to work his way round the site, looking for something, anything, to connect this place with demons. He *knew* somehow, that they were involved, and not in any benevolent way. But after two hours, he had found absolutely nothing, and the quiet, almost sinister atmosphere of the place was making his mind play tricks on him. He shivered. Eddies of wind had begun to stir the pathetic wreckage around him, the countless papers, pieces of debris and the ever present red dust. It was like the dead were trying to warn him about something.

Red dust?

"Have you found out what all of this dust is?" he queried the forensic examiner who was working on an analysis of various samples around the site, looking for traces of chemical explosives. He poked at some of the rusty coloured dust, which coated much of the rubble in a fine gritty layer.

The examiner gave a snort of contempt, he didn't like amateurs who tried to tell him how to do his job. "It's just a brick residue. We analysed it and there were no traces of any explosive chemicals in it at all." He turned to carry on with his work. Mulder frowned. He knew the team wouldn't have failed to analyse such an obvious source of evidence, but it just didn't seem right. His instincts were prodding him to look into this further. For instance, how had the bricks been vaporised by the explosion, and not the surrounding concrete. Because he couldn't think of any other way the dust would be so omnipresent over every part of the site. Perhaps it would help him pinpoint the source area of the explosion. He pulled a sample container out of his pocket, and took a sample.

Sudden, loud yells from another part of the rubble mound attracted his attention.

"We need help now! We've found survivors under here!"

Mulder and half a dozen other agents ran over to the disturbance, and found two agents standing over a hole they had just uncovered in the rubble. It looked like the remains of a stairwell, and appeared to descend in an unbroken passage down into the depths. Then Mulder heard what had so excited the rescuers. A low moan emerged from the gloomy darkness below them. The younger of the two agents had already grabbed a flashlight, and was lowering himself gingerly into the hole, whose edges were dangerously lined with unstable debris.

"You ought to wait for the emergency services, Phillips!" the agent's partner looked worried. "One false move, and you'll bring this lot down on you and whoever you find alive down there!"

The younger man was scathing in his contempt for staying safe. "They've been down there for three days now. You know as well as I do, that they're going to need medical attention right now!" He disappeared down into the hole. Seconds later his voice came floating up out of the depths. "Looks like there's a pretty big cavity down here. I think part of the sub-basement must have collapsed into the sewers, the smell is unbelievable!" There was a pause, while the waiting group heard him scrambling on a pile of concrete scree. "There's a woman alive down here! Pass me down that rope." Then he screamed in absolute terror. "Pull me up! Now, goddammit, now!" Mulder grabbed hold of the rope behind the man's partner, and lent his considerable strength to the task. The young agent had gone ominously silent, and the rescuers soon saw why, as they pulled what seemed like a dead weight up out of the ground. There was indeed a survivor, a young woman who clung tightly to the legs of the agent as the rope pulled them up out of the depths. But her eyes glowed a luminous red and her fingernails had sprouted long talons, which had been used to good effect on Agent Phillip's throat. With a mad cackle, she launched herself at the group of men and tore at them with her clawed hands. Mulder instinctively *shifted*, this was one problem he knew how to deal with. He flung himself forward, and tackled the woman round her waist, bowling her to the ground. And as she tried to claw him, he seized her wrists with his own clawed hands and held them with demon strength, until he could use the set of special restraints Kulain had given him, the ones the Consortium had invented.

The worst thing of all was not just that he had showed a group of gaping and far from reassured fellow agents that he was not exactly normal, but that he had been able to capture and hold the demonic creature. His cuffs were only supposed to work in the vicinity of a gate, which meant they were effective in Washington, where Kulain was. So why did they work here? This case was beginning to appear dirtier and dirtier. Bombs, gates, demonic possession of some kind, and that damned dust that raised his hackles. What the hell was happening here?

********

Alex had just given one of the least conventional lectures that any of the final semester F.B.I. agents had ever heard. How to tackle a variety of supernatural beings you might encounter, whilst on an investigation. It had also been quite an education for some of them on how to fight dirty. And for that matter, the young agent's choice of vocabulary during his talk had been diverting. Alex had never been one to care much for convention. There was somewhat reluctant applause at the end of the talk, Alex had been an entertaining speaker, but had left many of the agents wondering about their choice of career, if they were going to end up as blase about killing, and seemingly unbothered by legally questionable acts as Krycek.

Alex watched his young audience departing. For a moment, he remembered how it had felt to be that young and impressionable, fresh out of the academy. He was only a few years older than his audience, but he felt so old and worldly in comparison. Sighing, he picked up his lecture notes and headed out the door of the lecture theatre, intending to work out a little in the gym, then have a quick meal later. A movement of someone in the gallery above him drew his eyes upwards, and he found himself staring into familiar grey eyes that gleamed with amusement. Amara descended the side stairs slowly and drew level with him, her movements oddly sluggish and wearied.

She smiled at Alex and moved to link her arm with his in an uncomfortably familiar gesture. "You can take me to lunch, Alex, I feel in need of stimulating company today!" The young man opened his mouth to protest then decided against it. The Destroyer was not someone you wanted to piss off, just for the sake of a ten dollar meal. Then, when they moved out of the darkened lecture theatre, into the brightly lit corridor outside, he realised why her movements felt so awkward. She was pregnant, and looked to be about half way to term, not desperately ungainly yet, but advanced enough to slow her formerly graceful body and force her to take care. Alex realised that he had stopped still, and was staring at her. He knew her tastes didn't run to men, she had even flirted with Scully once, for fucks sake, but she had such a formidable air about her. Who would have the guts to..... er....

She laughed openly at Alex's bemused expression. "Come on Alex. You can buy me a very rare steak, then we can talk, if you can close your mouth long enough." Damn, but she could make him feel like a schoolboy so easily. Reluctantly, he escorted his uninvited guest towards the closest of the site's eating areas. The food was generally good but plain, not too institutionalised, thank goodness. There were a few more expensive items on the menu, and she had, of course, chosen the highest cost item!

As they walked, she began to lean more heavily on his arm, and by the time they had covered the few hundred yards between the two buildings, she was gasping heavily, and the grip on his arm was almost fierce enough to draw blood. He paused, and looked at her in concern. He was shocked by what he saw. Amara's face was twisted in pain, and she looked unnaturally pale. She clung unsteadily to him and swayed dizzily. She gave a pitiful smile.

"Part of the penalties my kind pay for children, Alex. Our bodies strong for everything except this! That's why there are so few of us. And why we choose to prolong our species in other ways." A small hand closed around his, gently pressing on his fingers so that the retractable claws emerged on his left hand. Impulsively, Alex slid his arm round her waist, to support her more easily, and helped the small woman into the restaurant area.

*********

"You're giving fuel to the gossips around here, Alex." Amara looked amused, as she picked at her meal with a distinct lack of enthusiasm. "It's been a source of rumour for some weeks, who am I having a relationship with?" She saw the spark of interest in his eyes. A long finger reached over to stroke away a stray lock of hair from the young man's face. "If you ever find out, I'll kill you, so don't even think about it! My privacy is not to be invaded on this issue."

"You want them to think it's me!" Alex said softly. "You should know Kulain doesn't like stupidity in his lovers. I walked in here with my arm around you, so by now, everyone between here and Washington has us secretly married by now. Why else did you ask me to lunch?"

"I'm sorry." She sounded sad. "I have few friends here. It protects me from their constant questions. I grow too tired to cope with them sometimes."

"Why not just give them a taste of your own special talents?" Alex said sarcastically. He didn't like being played for a fool by anyone, least by anything demon. He was still more than a little uneasy about their real intentions.

He didn't expect the despair she showed, when she finally responded to his question. "I have no powers while I carry my child! If I were even to touch gate power while pregnant, I would kill the child, or cause it to be born deformed. I choose for her to live." A slow tear ran down her cheek. "So here I am, alone, with only my son's lover to call upon for help."

*********

Kulain was in another long and boring meeting about the specifications for his new "invention", if truth be told, a long-standard design in some places he had visited. A miniature laser pulse gun, the goal of all light weapons research since Star Wars, though whether that meant movie or defence project, he wasn't certain. These odd quirks of human culture. But he had important reasons for choosing now to release the design to them. It consolidated his power in Washington,. It gave him access to extended resources, money and scientific experts, and though the first samples would probably be claimed for the Consortium, they would *all* need demon killing weapons soon enough. So Kulain sat back in his chair and pretended not to care that he was betraying his own species for the sake of a pair of green eyes, and their hazel companions.

********

Mulder had spent the rest of the day after hospitalising the mad woman, in tracking down the half a dozen witnesses to the alleged demon encounters in the mall. He found that most of their statements had been ignored or marginalised by the other investigators, so he had to personally visit each witness in turn to check the facts. By the time he had faced six frightened and traumatised people, two still seriously injured and in hospital, he had only a few more facts to work with:

The security guard had seen a woman emerge from the underground parking area, covered in claw marks, seconds before the explosion. The manager of a restaurant and one of his staff had seen something with red, glowing eyes, a few minutes before the disaster, when they had unloaded their supplies in the service area. Two shoppers had heard screams underground, but had thought some kids were playing, as they drove out of the mall. A drunk had seen a group of grey devils as he lay, half hidden in an alcove at the back of the mall. But he had also seen pink elephants and a flying tree, so not much faith could be put in his story.

Mulder was feeling tired and irritable, by the time he made it back to his hotel room that night. Another day in the F.B.I., another cheap motel! And he had suffered another cheap bar meal to go with it. He wished he could have someone to bounce ideas off, but he had noticed a distinct tendency of the other agents to avoid him, since this afternoon's incident. Word had got around then. He was even more of a pariah now, than when he had been in charge of the X files. Still, at least he could look forward to going home now, when his part in this case was over. The happiness of living with his partners, and the dubious pleasures of Alex's cooking and home decorating skills. He grinned in recollection. He still wasn't sure whether the purple bedroom decor was meant to be taken seriously. Especially not with mirrors. A bit too lush for his taste. Alex had wanted a water bed, but both his partners had pointed out the disadvantages of living with claws. It was a point well taken.

When Mulder pushed open his hotel room door, he didn't bother to switch the light on, just pushed his way into the room and leaned his head for a moment against the wall. His mind was going round in circles at the moment, trying to process all the information he had absorbed. He wasn't expecting the low chuckle that sounded behind him.

Mulder spun round, and stopped, stunned , gazing at the sight before him, as the small bedside light was switched on. Alex reclined naked on the bed, lips curved in a welcoming smile. He leaned back sinuously against the pillow, stretching one arm sensuously above his head, which was calculated to display the play of his muscles as he moved. The other hand strayed down to stroke his cock gently, and gold gleamed on one of his fingers as it caught the light. Mulder caught his breath, suddenly feeling very hot, and not at all tired any more. In fact, the tightness of his pants suggested that his body was all too ready to begin a different type of activity. Alex was stunningly beautiful, and the shadows cast by the planes of his body only enhanced Mulder's desire.

Alex smiled in satisfaction at the effect he was having. It had been worth the long drive from Quantico and the problems he had met whilst shopping, now that the mall was destroyed. He had two very special purchases to make the night memorable. The first he now put to good use. A long fingered hand extended a champagne glass towards Mulder, and his lover sank down next to him, his eyes shining.

"To my brilliant, beloved Fox!" Alex toasted his lover, and saw the appealing blush that coloured Mulder's cheeks as he sipped at the ice cold liquid. Mulder just looked at him for a long moment.

"My Alex!" he responded tenderly, and drank more of the champagne.

"Careful!" Alex said softly. "There's something for you at the bottom of the glass!" Mulder cautiously emptied the glass, then his eyes widened, as he saw the second of Alex's purchases inside. A gold ring, the match to the one he had given Alex recently. He drew it out and slipped it on. The joy on his face was all that Alex could have wished for. "Come here Foxy!" the younger man whispered, and drew his lover down on top of him. His clothes didn't prove much of an obstacle to delicately wielded claws, though they would never be the same again. Mulder didn't even notice.

Mulder was enfolded in strong young arms, and felt the trace of Alex's lightly unsheathed talons slide erotically down his back. He held his lover's face in his hands and kissed the younger man gently, covering the slightly moistened lips with his own, tasting the dry perfume of the champagne as his tongue slowly penetrated Alex's parted lips. Alex responded warmly, his own tongue joining the enticing dance Mulder had started. Mulder found that he couldn't get enough of the sweet taste of his partner, his mouth was pressing down harder against Alex, opening his lips wider, tongues tangling together, lost in the pleasure of making love to Alex Krycek, his hands pulling Alex closer, as he instinctively rubbed his body against his lover. It was his partner's moan that finally broke the spell.

"God, Fox, if you kiss me like that again, I'm going to come." And Mulder could feel what an effect he was having on Alex. He laughed softly, though his own breathing had quickened considerably. Alex was clutching at him, hands resting lightly against his shoulder blades. Mulder ran his fingers lightly down Alex's chest, then lowered his attention to the younger man's swollen cock, that was pressing demandingly against his belly. Looking into Alex's eyes as he gripped the swollen shaft firmly, he saw the green eyes widen and a look of ecstasy flash into them. He felt his own cock leap in response, and nudged the younger man's thighs further apart with his other hand, which began to tease Alex's tight opening. His partner made a delicious small whimpering sound, and his hips thrust helplessly against Mulder, but the older man wasn't ready to give Alex what he so obviously wanted, just yet.

Alex Krycek was being delightfully and expertly brought to the edge of orgasm by the ministrations of his lover, and he was in heaven. Mulder knew him so well now, what would make Alex writhe and buck in desperate yearning pleasure. And Mulder loved to tease him. He gasped, involuntarily, as Mulder's mouth closed round the swollen head of his cock, licking the glistening pre-cum from the small slit. Mulder tormented his lover for what seemed like forever, swirling his tongue around his prize, until Alex was sobbing in need, jerking towards the excruciating, wonderful mouth that was driving him insane. Mulder took in at a glance, Alex's condition, and grabbing the lubricant Alex had conveniently left on the bedside table, he squeezed some into his fingers, and began to thrust first one, then two fingers into his lover. Alex was staring at him, his face open and unguarded, in mute plea, his green eyes glowing with desire. Mulder grinned at him, then abruptly, swallowed Alex's cock as deep as he could then he began to suck on its smooth length. His fingers continued to fuck the younger man, determinedly rubbing and pressuring his prostate. Alex lost control completely. His hips lifted into the air, and with a scream of rapture, he came, jetting down Mulder's throat, as the older man rode his partner's orgasm.

Even as Alex moaned and sank bonelessly back onto the bed, Mulder turned him onto his stomach, and plunged his own tumescent cock deep into his lover's body. It felt so good, to be deep within the man who loved him, their bodies so intimately connected that nothing could come between them. Mulder knew that there were few moments in his life that could compare with the bliss of lying between Alex Krycek's widely spread thighs, fucking him in long smooth thrusts that drove his cock deep into the younger man's hot depths. Alex started to respond, pushing himself back onto the impaling cock, whimpering as he was taken so fully. As often happened these days, Mulder could feel his control beginning to desert him, as he felt the tightness enclosing him begin to overload his senses. Alex cried out, as the man within him *shifted*, demon energy pounding into him, talons sliding in the sweat that slicked his back. He reared back screaming, again and again, letting Mulder be the dominant one this time. Then the older man climaxed, biting Alex on the neck with surprising gentleness, in his moment of orgasm. The combination of sensations brought him too, over the edge, and he was barely aware of ripping at the sheets with his own claws, as he too came. Still locked together, the two of them entwined fingers, as Mulder held his lover, and they drifted into exhausted sleep.

*******

Alex lay curled up in Mulder's arms later that night. He could sense that Mulder was awake now, though the older man lay still and silent. Finally, Alex turned in the enclosing arms and rested against Mulder's chest, his head in the crook of Mulder's neck.

"What is it, love?" he whispered softly. Mulder softly kissed Alex's forehead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you awake. It's just this case bothering me. I keep getting this feeling that there's more going on than anyone realises. Call it instinct if you like. Something is terribly wrong, and I don't know what it is! It scares me Alex, and I don't frighten easily, these days."

Alex gently stroked Mulder's face, feeling his lover kiss his fingers in response. "I don't have to get back to Quantico until Monday morning. I can come round the site with you tomorrow, and take a look." He sensed Mulder's relieved smile, in the darkness.

"I'd appreciate that. Maybe I'm wrong.... I need an objective opinion, and you always did have a better instinct for danger than I do."

*******

There was a distinctly chilly atmosphere, when Mulder and his partner walked into the morning briefing session. Many of the agents edged away from Mulder, as he sat down on an empty chair. "You're Mr. Popular this morning," Alex whispered, with a grin. "Someone spreading rumours that you have a body odour problem?" He ignored his lover's glare.

"I guess the rumours are spreading about yesterday. I had to *shift* to catch that demon woman. It scared some of them witless."

"That'd be pretty hard in some cases, nothing there to scare," his partner responded, and was rewarded with a quick grin. Casually, Alex leaned his arm against Mulder's shoulder, with just a suggestion of intimacy.

Kersh frowned at Mulder and his partner, as he began the briefing. As on the day before, the man was irritated by the fact that no more leads had turned up. He did however glance at Mulder. "We found a woman yesterday who was deranged by being buried alive, who killed one of our younger agents. I'm sure you'll join me in expressing condolences to Agent Phillip's family after this tragedy. We plan to fully explore the underground areas later today, after the structural engineers have checked they're safe."

"Wait a minute!" Mulder called out. "You can't be sure there are no more demons down there!" Kersh scowled. "I've read the report you handed in yesterday, Agent Mulder. I hardly think your pet theories on the supernatural apply in this case, however valid they may be elsewhere. Have you any firm evidence to offer me?"

"The woman....." Mulder protested.

"I'm sorry, agent Mulder, we have a problem there. The woman does appear to have unusual abilities, but you displayed the same faculty." Kersh had effectively ignored Mulder's evidence. "I've had a number of requests for you to be taken off this case. Nothing personal, you understand. It's just that people feel uncomfortable working with someone with supernatural abilities... and we all know that you have them by now. Perhaps your colleague can take over for the moment?"

Alex grimaced. "Wow, demon prejudice!" he whispered.

"Alright," Mulder said coolly. "I have some lab samples to take to Quantico anyway." He rose to his feet, then looked at Alex, whose eyes reflected his own dismay. "Call me if you need anything, Alex." His partner gave a nod. "There's something *really* important I need to discuss with you, Fox," Alex murmured. Mulder quirked an eyebrow, but Alex shook his head. "Later," he said. Mulder felt the other agents' eyes on his back as he left the room. They would have a big surprise if they gave the volatile Alex any problems. He wouldn't hesitate to scare the shit out of them.

*******

Mulder had driven for hours to get to Quantico, a hellish journey, as the weather seemed to be playing up again. There seemed to be a storm front centred on the Delaware peninsula, and driving had been hard work, as rain and high winds began to lash the car. He had hit the Washington area just in time for the midday rush hour, and it took him another couple of hours to drive down to Quantico. The weather seemed to follow him all the way, and the sky made it seem as dark as night, by the time he arrived at Scully's lab facility. He had managed a quick call to ask her to meet him there, and immediately passed over his precious samples, a blood sample from the deranged woman, and of course, the enigmatic dust sample. He sat and watched her, as she began to examine them.

*********

Scully smiled in welcome, as she began to process his samples. "It's been a while, Mulder. At least three months since we were on a case together! Are you still living an interesting life of debauchery with your two rather eccentric partners?" Mulder grinned back at her, determined not to think of his present problems. "And have you seen anything more of a certain A.D. we all know and love? Alex keeps me posted on the gossip these days!"

Scully smirked. "Interesting you should mention Alex and gossip. The latest news around here is that he was seen having dinner with Kulain's friend Amara, who doesn't often lower herself to talk to men. At least not at the moment." Seeing Mulder's questioning look, she laughed. "She's about five months pregnant Mulder, and not having an easy time of it on her own." From Mulder's incredulous expression, Scully could tell she had scored a hit. "You don't suppose Alex......"

"Like hell!" Mulder retorted, "Alex doesn't even flirt with women these days, he's kept fully occupied at home!" He glared fiercely at Scully. She shrugged, unrepentant. "To tell you the truth Mulder, she's been doing some impressive work round here. She's reorganised the rather hit and miss affairs of our few psychic investigators on a more scientific basis, and I understand her computer programming skills are spectacular!" Mulder shook his head at the unexpected remark. It often amazed him how at home with advanced technology some of the demons were. Even the seldom vocal Pasht had an incredible grasp of medical advancements.

"I didn't get the chance to speak to Alex much, the last time we met," he replied. "We were busy at the time!" He held up his ring for a wide eyed Scully to inspect. She seemed approving, and kissed his cheek affectionately. "It's about time he made an honest man of you!" Then the conversation turned to Mulder's involvement in the Delaware bombing case.

Scully hissed for silence as she examined the red dust under the electron Microscope. "Oh my god, Mulder, you say this is all over the site!" He nodded. "It isn't from the building at all, it's biological! You're looking at some kind of viral spore." She looked aghast as she raised her eyes from the scope. "To get the kind of distribution you describe, some kind of biological weapon must have been detonated in that blast. The whole city must be contaminated by now!" Mulder looked grim. "And now that it's raining so hard, it'll be in the water supply as well!"

"That's not all,"Mulder said slowly. "Half of the world's media are camped out in the city, and most of Washington have been down on sightseeing tours, a case like this always brings out the ghouls. And the President and half his staff came to inspect the damage and meet survivors two days ago. Even the Director of the F.B.I. has been to check on progress in the investigation. All of us, even me and Alex, must be contaminated by now! We need to know if it's harmless or not!"

********

*********

"We display our supernatural powers, and use our magic to turn the old  
world upside down, smash it to pieces, pulverise it , create chaos and  
make a tremendous mess, the bigger the better. We are bent on hewing out  
a new world....."  
Chairman Mao - Dazibao of the Cultural Revolution  
*********

Kulain was not in the happiest of moods. It may have been part of his master plan, to widen his contacts in this country, and gain advantage where he may, but arriving at an ambassadorial dinner offered by the U.N. wasn't quite what he had in mind. Pretending to eat human foods and drink their foul beverages was nothing short of torture. If he needed to, he could tolerate those things for a short time, but he would be irritable, and he hadn't even sat through the endless boring speeches and the pre-dinner cocktail party yet. He supposed that he was an ambassador of sorts, being the only representative of his species that these fools would ever see, but the contrast between him and these half-wits was marked. They stood around like sheep, babbling inane nonsense, and concluding pointless alliances between themselves. No wonder there were so many wars between them, if they were so secretive and duplicitous. His kind preferred open combat, although manoeuvring for advantage was commonplace.

As Kulain sipped from a glass of water, the only thing on his mind was to conclude the deal that his Washington associates wanted, and leave. It had been pointed out to him by the Secretary of Defence himself, that bringing their British counterparts into the weapons program would be to everyone's advantage. The technical expertise that they would bring to the project was second to none, and it hadn't escaped Kulain's strategically brilliant mind, that developing a second base of operations on this world would be to his benefit. A predator always left himself a way out of a trap!

It had been no surprise to him to see several members of the Consortium in attendance tonight. They were all powerful and highly placed men who were comfortable in this stratospheric level of society. The Smoker was there, of course, and the one they called the First Elder. Perhaps he was more at home among this back-biting lot than he had first thought, because his sharp eyes had seen the immediate enmity the two men had displayed for the Russian ambassador and his retinue. Interesting! In the mean time, he allowed the Secretary of Defence's aide to introduce him to a number of the British specialists who had been invited to the dinner, and let them engage him in pointless polite conversation. And meanwhile, his other plans would have to wait.

********

Sean Worrell was a body guard in Her Majesty's Diplomatic Protection Squad. Not quite police, but not military either. Just faced with the problems of both. He had been given the less than appealing job of guarding the British Ambassador at this dinner. Which basically meant standing around looking tough, and watching everyone around him for security breaches. He was connected to his control centre by an ear-piece and a miniature transmitter, and had half a dozen colleagues in and out of the building who worked in coordination with him. As a mark of his expertise, he was the one actually assigned to the person of the Ambassador, not a bad position for a man in his early thirties. At least he was out of the rain and got to listen to their gossip, pity he didn't get to eat. He wasn't expecting too much danger in this crowd of socialites, although he was always alert for the unexpected, particularly since the recent bombing. But security in the U.N. building was pretty tight tonight.

Sean was just relaxing slightly, anticipating an easy night, when HE walked into the room, with a group of Americans. Sean's instincts immediately went on alert, even before he knew why. Perhaps it was the way he moved, a sleek grace that somehow gave the impression of being utterly deadly. Or the swift glance that he gave round the room as he entered, that Sean knew, took in everything and assessed it dismissively. Whoever he was, Sean felt his hackles rise. This one was *dangerous*, and he edged close to his charge, hissing a query into his microphone. He noticed one of his Russian counterparts doing the same, although the Americans merely glanced at the dark haired man, then looked away uncomfortably. He was known to them then, though that fact didn't make Sean relax at all.

Kulain followed the herd into the reception room, a wonder of mock eighteenth century elegance. Not that he cared. The scientists had been predictably vague. Didn't they understand how urgent this matter was, he had dropped enough hints to the Smoker. Now he had to sit through a meal and be polite to the British Ambassador. He could imagine how funny Alex would find this.

Sean's heart sank, when he saw who was sitting opposite his charge. The dangerous one! His guest list claimed that the seat was taken by someone called K. Lane. Supposedly an F.B.I. agent and scientific entrepreneur. No way! This man was a killer, pure and simple. He wasn't going to relax until the man was miles away from here.

Kulain had noticed the dark haired young bodyguard almost immediately. It would have been hard not to, when the human had stationed himself against the wall opposite him, and he only had to lift his eyes slightly to meet the young man's steely blue eyed gaze, which, interestingly, never left him. A fellow killer then, who recognised his own kind. Deliberately Kulain lifted his eyes to stare back at the human, enjoying the game a little, it relieved the boredom. He let his green eyes flare slightly, and narrowed his slit pupils, showing a hint of the predator he was. The young human frowned for a moment, not quite comprehending what he was seeing. Then came realisation, and his face blanched satisfyingly. Kulain smiled at him mockingly, and then tauntingly, refused to look at him for the rest of the meal.

As it happened, the dinner wasn't quite a dead loss. The ambassador was a shrewd old man, who was even a little entertaining, when he realised that his dinner companion had a good grasp of military strategy. At the end of the meal, he invited Kulain to join him for a brandy, and they stood up together, and began to walk through the hallway, to another of the reception rooms. Kulain sensed the young bodyguard glaring at him, and flashed a brief grin at him.

Sean was more than a little annoyed. Lane had picked up on his surveillance almost immediately, and was visibly taunting him. And just for a moment, early in the meal, he had thought he saw.... well, no. That would be impossible. His mind refused to accept the possibility that Lane wasn't an ordinary man. He glared at the American agent's back as he followed the Ambassador. Then Lane abruptly stopped, and his head was flung upwards. Sean saw an expression of open astonishment on his face, then something darker that had him reaching automatically for his gun.

One moment Kulain was talking to the shrewd human, then he felt it. The hum deep in his bones of a gate activating. He lifted his head, trying to pinpoint it, then he realised what the enemy's intention was, as the power from it began to overload. Instinct took over, and a swift glance round told him where the safest place was. Then, faster than a human could react, he flung himself at the Ambassador and the young bodyguard, colliding with them both, knocking them down the stairs to the basement.

The Smoker saw Kulain attack the British ambassador with a sense of disbelief. Then he heard what the demon yelled, as he moved with such incredible speed.

"Down!"

With remarkable agility for one so old, he followed down the stairs, and saw his Consortium colleague and some of the Russians follow. Then the ground heaved beneath his feet, and the world dissolved in a tremendous explosion.

*******

There was nothing that Fox Mulder could do except let Scully notify the authorities of their suspicions. Neither of them knew whether the spores were dangerous, or who had committed such a flagrant act of terrorism on an American city, but Mulder's brilliant mind could quite see the logic to their choice of sites. Not only was there a big military base nearby, central to the defence of the Washington region, but there was a massive factory nearby, that produced most of the explosives used in American weapons today. Also, because of the unusual tax laws in Delaware state, thousands of businesses had headquarters there, to take advantage of the lenient laws. It was quite a shrewd choice of target, and argued that his unknown opponent was no mean strategist.

But why a virus? Logically, a bio-weapon would need to be of a fairly powerful nature, with rapid onset of symptoms and death, so that it burned itself out fairly quickly. Otherwise it could spread quickly into the general population, and move past the limits of the target country. But no-one had gotten sick yet. So it wasn't intended for wiping out the general population..... Visions of alien black oil viruses and their effects filled his mind. But it was useless to speculate past this point, until Scully had performed some more tests on the red dust. Mulder decided to drive back to Washington; he could spend the night there, then get back to Alex tomorrow. If there was going to be any trouble, he didn't want to be separated from his lover, behind a quarantine barrier, and fuck the F.B.I!

The drive up to Washington was hellish, the storm seemed to have centred itself offshore, and was affecting most of the North-eastern seaboard, and he pulled up to the new house in a flurry of hailstones. So he didn't really notice that the ground floor of the house was lit up, until he had entered the hallway, and shook the ice from his clothes before it could melt and soak into the cloth. No-one should be home at the moment, except perhaps the feline Pasht, who seemed to have taken a liking to their basement, but rarely entered the main part of the house. And she preferred semi-darkness.

Walking cautiously into the warm and well lit room on his left, where he and his partners liked to spend most of their time, outside of the bedroom that is, he saw a sight that amazed him. Amara was reclining on the new black leather couch, half naked, and totally relaxed. As if she owned the place! And she had lit a roaring fire in the grate, as if the powerful central heating system wasn't enough. It was like a sauna!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mulder stared at her. Scully had said that she was pregnant, and with her body only half covered, her condition was flagrantly obvious. Her belly was taut and rounded, and her otherwise pale skin was lightly patterned in faintly green scales. As if it was harder to hide what she was, in that state. Odd, scaly markings also made bands around her wrists and ankles, and as she sat up, he saw the line of them that ran down her spine.

She smiled, and moved her body so that she could sit more comfortably upright. And Mulder was shocked at the effort it seemed to take for the small woman to accomplish the slight movement. For a moment, she had to stop, panting hard, before she could reply. "Alex offered me the hospitality of your warm house. Did he not tell you?"

"No!" Mulder was more than a little annoyed at his partner.

"She shrugged. "It was necessary to be with one of my own kind. I am finding this child a hard burden, and Pasht can help me when it is time for the birth.

"Exactly how long were you planning on staying?" Mulder shook his head in disbelief at her audacity.

The demon woman smiled again, this time in open amusement. "A few months only. But you are of Kulain's family unit, are you not! So you have inherited his obligations to me.... And did you once not promise me the Earth when he needed help!"

Mulder sank down onto the chair opposite her, and groaned, holding his head in his hands. Out manipulated by a master. The next few months were going to be *interesting* Domestic bliss didn't exactly come naturally to any of his partners. Well, at least the heat in the room was pleasant.

********

Alex Krycek and the other agents had spent a pointless and utterly wasted day on the bomb site, With the weather so bad, the structural engineers had forbidden anyone to enter the site today, and any fool could have seen why. Water was falling from the sky in torrents, and just being outside for a few minutes was like standing under Niagara Falls. The site was awash, and the hole into the basement was rapidly filling up with water. Perhaps it was connected to the storm drains. Also, at the edge of the hole, debris continually slipped down into the rushing waters below, so just walking over the site was dangerous. Who knew what the water would undermine, or whether any other cavities would open up. Even Kersh could appreciate the logic of that. So he asked the agents to work late into the night instead, correlating witness statements and going through the personal belongings of the dead.

So it was with surprise that Alex and his co-workers saw the AD walk into the main work area, and call all the agents into the conference room. He looked pale and afraid, for the first time that Alex had seen, and he was accompanied by a couple of men who could only be Government Agents of some kind, maybe CIA or Shop. Alex remembered the type so well, he got a bitter taste in his mouth just thinking about them.

"I'm afraid I have a few pieces of very bad news for you. We have reason to believe that the whole site has been contaminated by some kind of biological material. So we'll require blood samples from all agents who have been on site. And any unusual symptoms, or illness is to be reported to us immediately." There was an immediate murmuring among the group of men and women. "We have no reason to suppose anything harmful is present , this is just a precaution for your safety!"

//Yeah, sure//

"There's a second piece of news that many of you won't have heard yet. Switch on the t.v." He instructed one agent. Alex watched the horrific images come on screen. Kersh continued. "The U.N. Building in New York has just been bombed! There were many diplomats present tonight, at a large banquet, so casualties are going to be high. Early indications are that the same biological contamination has occurred. Virtually a fingerprint of our bomber. I don't have to tell you how serious the situation is. All leave and recreation time is cancelled for Agents of the F.B.I. from this moment. We need to catch these madmen."

Alex could only stare mutely at the building he knew Kulain was in. The pile of rubble that covered his lover's body. Because Kulain would have called to reassure his two humans, if he was still able to.

*******

He was still alive. That was Sean's first thought as the pain in his head and body finally receded enough to rouse him to consciousness. It could have been moments since the explosion, for he could still hear rubble settling distantly, or hours. But where he was, or how he had got there was less clear. He could remember Lane lunging at him, faster than he had ever seen anyone move in his life, then he was falling down the stairs, helplessly. He could also remember the jarring impact, his own body cushioning the ambassador's. Then an immensely strong arm had swept them through the door at the bottom of the stairs, throwing him like a rag doll. And the world had exploded into a place with no up or down, no stillness. Only a heaving, roaring chaos that had signalled the world going mad. The ground had heaved upwards at one point, slamming into his ribs, and then something had impacted with his head, and the world had darkened.

He knew enough about the likes of the IRA and Libyans to realise what had happened. A bomb! And his killer friend had known beforehand. But why had he tried to help them? Lying on his back with one leg twisted under him, but seemingly fairly unscathed, Sean tried to sit up. And instantly realised that the heavy weight he felt on top of his chest was a body. Still warm, and from the slight movement it made when he shoved at it, someone else still alive. Sean felt a moment's claustrophobia, then cautiously felt across the body, trying to identify it. When he felt the head, he had his answer. A small hoop in one ear. He had stared at it often enough that night. Lane.

Sean shoved at the man again, trying to free himself. The man gave out a groan, that had a half curse in it, but in no language that Sean recognised. Great! Trapped beneath the dead weight of Kulain's body, he had little choice but to lean back and wait for the man to wake. The space they were trapped in was too tight to push him away.

Sean closed his eyes. He could hear the distant noise of machinery, the rescuers were probably already on site. Damn Lane, Sean wasn't in the habit of coming so close to another man, near enough to smell the faintly masculine scent of him. With undertones of something else, heady and potent. Such an oddly stimulating fragrance, that seemed to weave its way deep into his brain. He moaned softly, his body reacting to the demon pheromones, and as Kulain finally stirred and lifted his head, Sean pulled the demon's head down and kissed him.

//It was an unusually pleasant way to wake up, with a hot young body ready beneath him, utterly his. The distinct scent of a human male roused to sexual readiness by his body. And one of the rare genetically flawless humans that were so indispensable to his kind. For a moment, Kulain thought the strong arms belonged to Mulder or Alex, and he kissed the willing mouth back fiercely, plundering it deeply, and wringing another submissive moan from the sweet lips. Then he remembered where he was. With more than a little reluctance, he drew back from the *prey*, and forced down the *hunger*. The biological urge to set his mark on the compliant human, to thrust into him, infect him, and imprint the human's DNA with his own, in the oldest possible way. To reproduce.//

*******

Mulder listened with a growing sense of disbelief, to the news that had broken on the t.v. that morning, when he had casually switched it on over breakfast. Amara had watched his face, as he digested the news. She didn't seem to have moved since last night, and her face was still very pale. When she saw how worried he was, she laughed quietly.

"Kulain can take care of himself against a mere bomb. And he can always gate out of a dangerous place if he needs to!"

"You don't understand!" Mulder all but yelled at her. "There's some sort of virus contaminating the bomb sites. And I think gates are involved somehow?"

Her gaze turned speculative. "Describe your virus!"

"There's a sort of red dust that's covered everything on the site. No-one's got sick yet, but we don't know what it does!"

She laughed long and hard, and ended up clutching her side in pain, as a punishment for her loss of control. "Fox, that infection was tailored only to affect humans. What have you to worry about?"

Mulder was reduced to speechlessness, for the first time, by her response.

"The infection will not harm your little human friends. Don't let it bother you. You may even benefit from it. But as for who would commit the bombings, that is a different matter. Alex should be careful. You suspect an open gate, don't you?" He nodded. "Then Kulain will also have difficulties. He can not open another gate so close to an active site. The resulting explosion would make your bombings look small in comparison!"

******

//She was resigned to waiting now. Kulain had promised her certain help, as her pregnancy grew closer to term. Her body was already reaching the limits of its tolerance for the small intruder, and this pregnancy was far harder and more dangerous than her last. The years of using gates had seen to that, it was their main curse on her species, although they had brought other problems. Kulain would help her to incubate her child safely. Fox Mulder, though, would never agree to help her, if he knew what it would entail. The agent was far too ethical, he would never countenance what was necessary. A live female host for the child in its last months of development.

******

Alex was growing a little tired of the repeated innuendo and hostile questions that the other agents in the case bothered him with. Fox Mulder had become the Bogey Man. Someone different from the herd, to be ignored at best, or criticised and gossiped about by most of them. If one more person asked him if it was true that Mulder was a monster or witch, he would lose his temper big time! It didn't take long in coming.

Bill Andrews was a bluff ex football player who wasn't particularly tolerant in his politics or his morality. He had taken pleasure in baiting Alex for days, and today was no exception.

"I hear Mulder is a close personal friend of yours, Krycek. Is it true that he turns into a ravenous beast when you don't feed him raw meat?"

//So Mulder's taste for rare steak was provoking comment now.//

"Shut the fuck up!" Alex felt his temper flare. "What the hell do you know about him anyway. He's one of the best investigators the F.B.I. has, and he's the most ethical man I know!"

"Yes Krycek, we've all heard how well you know him! Tell me, doesn't it bother you to do it with someone who has claws? Or do you just like being with animals, you damn pervert!"

Alex Krycek's eyes flared green, his control was beginning to slip. Several of the wiser agents who had gathered to listen, hastily made themselves scarce. "Why don't you go take a flying leap out of that window, Andrews! Your shit is beginning to get on my nerves!"

An odd look came over the other agent's face, then he whimpered, turned stiffly on legs that seemed to fight him at every move. He walked to the window and flung himself through it! A dead silence spread through the office as the other agents all began to back away from Alex. Then, like a flock of sheep, they all turned and fled.

Alex stared at the shattered window in disbelief. Then he grabbed his jacket and hastily made his way to an exit. He hadn't survived this long without knowing when it was time to get out of there. When those fools got their courage back, they would be looking for his blood, and he would never solve the mystery of why Andrews had jumped.

He had made it about three blocks down the street, towards his hotel, when his mobile phone rang. It was his beloved Fox.

"Alex, any progress on the case down there?" The young man had to laugh.

"Kind of. If they thought you were bad, they're going to think I'm the devil incarnate!" and he explained to his lover what had happened.

"I think I have an explanation Alex. But you're not going to like it! I don't myself, but from what Amara has told me, it's the only possible solution. The red dust is a demon virus, but it doesn't affect us. We've been with Kulain too long."

//No need to distress Alex with the implications of that//

"I think it makes people more controllable. So it was the virus that killed Andrews, not you! I'm coming there today, I'll meet you at that drive-in movie place just up the road from the site, at 8 p.m. Watch your back love, someone is doing a fairly good job of manipulating us all, and I don't think they're very friendly to humans!"

********

Sean wasn't quite sure what was happening to him. He felt so dizzy, and there was a strange singing in his blood, as if he was drugged and something was making him high. There was the most incredible urge to masturbate, to rub his hands across his body and satisfy the strange cravings that seemed to be pulsing over his body in waves. He decided it wouldn't quite be proper for an employee of Her majesty's Government to be caught like that in public, like a certain Labour politician or Conservative minister, but several times, he caught his hand straying down to rub at his nipples, and once, deliciously, lower. Someone next to him was digging away at the rubble, tunnelling a way through it with a considerable expenditure of energy, but he couldn't seem to care that he was trapped in the wreckage of a bombed building. It took all of his energy not to engage in the most secretly arousing fantasy he had ever had. To pull the man down on top of him and spread his legs wide, offering himself. Some part of his mind, the recently divorced family man, was totally shocked at his actions, but he let it gibber away to itself in some dark corner.

With a shout of triumph, Lane pushed at one final piece of debris, far larger than any Sean could have moved, and they had a way out of the wreckage. The agent pulled himself out of the tunnel he had made, then reached back and tugged Sean after him. Almost immediately, the bodyguard found his head clearing, as fresher air surrounded him. Dazed, he stared at Lane. What the hell had happened to him. As he began to breathe air uncontaminated by Kulain's heady scent, he found it increasingly difficult to understand his own actions. He had kissed.... And, god, how it had been returned! No-one had ever made him feel so intensely aroused, so blissfully acquiescent. Shocked and in denial, he backed away from Lane, and saw understanding and a little regret on the man's face, in the dim light that filtered through the rubble from somewhere.

"So Kulain!" The gravelly voice behind him startled the bodyguard, "I'm not at all surprised that you survived the explosion. Considering how good your instincts are. But did you realise you also saved the rest of us?" The speaker flicked on his lighter, and the flame illuminated a small group of men, sitting in the rubble of the underground room. The ambassador was there, and three other men besides the speaker. Sean recognised at least two of them to be Russians. All were cut and bruised, but none seemed badly hurt. "Your survival instincts were, as usual, superlative."

"It was a gate overloading!" Kulain said softly to the Smoker. "You ought to know I can sense them quite well." He glanced towards the source of illumination that flickered beyond the rubble. "It's still open! Which means my opponent must have a use for it, and it is probably guarded." He gave one of the most evil smiles Sean had ever seen. He held a hand up, and before their shocked eyes, it *altered* to display his green scales and wicked, long talons. "Shall we use the exit they have so courteously provided, gentlemen?"

********

Alex was doing his best to blend in to the crowd when Mulder arrived at the drive-in theatre. It wasn't easy in a suit, surrounded by a crowd of teenagers buying burgers and fries, while awaiting the next movie. Gratefully Alex climbed into Mulder's rental car, and he drove it to the furthest corner of the parking lot, so they could talk undisturbed. Alex leaned back against the headrest, and sighed softly, watching the play of light on Mulder's face, as the main show started. A horror special. Something about a plague of killer rats.

"I could watch you forever!" Alex smiled slightly at his lover. "I just want you to know that I love you. Always, no matter how crazy things get!"

Mulder stared into the darkness. "I know, Alex. And I want you to know. It was always you! Kulain's like a force of nature, I always needed the strength he gave me. But I love you more. I'd die for you! I'd kill for you!"

The two of them just looked into each other's eyes for a time.

Alex suddenly grinned. "Let's make out like a couple of teenagers! If we're going to fuck up our lives big time with the F.B.I, I want to fuck for real first."

"Back seat?"

"Yeah!"

At first they just held each other, Alex leaning against Fox, resting his head contentedly on his lover's shoulder. Mulder's arm was round his waist, and Alex could hear the strong, slow beat of his partner's heart. In the cool evening air, their shared warmth felt good. And Mulder rested his head against Alex's head, enjoying the softness of the other man's hair against his cheek.

Shrieks sounded from the young audience, as the rats began to flood out of a rail tunnel.

Alex turned his head and captured Fox Mulder's lips in a sweet kiss. He felt Mulder's smile melt into something far more passionate and then they were locked together, fiercely kissing each other like it was their last time, or their first. Alex slowly licked his way down Mulder's neck, nipping and biting with his teeth after that. His hands pushed their way under the agent's shirt, enjoying the play of firm muscles beneath his caressing hands. He gently unbuttoned Mulder's shirt, and slid his hands down over Mulder's body. The last two years had seen many changes in their bodies, and Alex could feel the firm, lean strength of the hunter under the silken skin of his torso. Mulder's hands were dragging at his pants as they kissed. A single agile movement of effortless grace, and he was astride Mulder, facing him, naked from the waist down, kissing deeper and deeper, those full lips and tasting the warm mouth. He grabbed Mulder's shoulders and pushed him down onto the back seat, and they both had to laugh at the awkwardness of their positions. Mulder's cock was rigid and pointing towards Alex, and the younger man didn't bother with much preparation. He wanted his sex hot and hard this time. He wanted to know that he was alive.

With a groan of pleasure, he lowered himself onto his lover, biting his lower lip, as the slight pain came, then he was moving up and down on the stout shaft, his body aching to be filled. As his movements became more vigorous, Mulder heard him give out little sobs, as he completed his downward movements, and he felt himself enclosed by the most incredible closeness. The friction was doing wild things to his hips, he felt them lift, and Alex yelped, as his head clattered against the car roof. They both started laughing, and the vibration of Mulder's body against his made Alex see stars, as he came explosively, gasping. Mulder spilled himself deep into Alex as the contractions of the younger man's body pulsed around him. Alex grinned.

"Pretty damn good, Mulder!"

"Well, we certainly steamed up the windows!" Mulder grinned back at him. Alex leaned against him lovingly, wrapping his arms around Mulder as he sat up. They leaned towards each other and kissed again.

The knock on the window interrupted them. With a glance of surprise at Mulder, the younger man hastily pulled up his pants, and Mulder straightened his clothes. The knock repeated itself. Mulder raised a hand, and wiped the steam away from the glass. He found himself staring at a police uniform, and a service revolver. Cautiously, he opened the door, as indicated by the cop, and exited. He and Alex both cautiously leaned against the hood of the car, as the cop's partner frisked them, and pulled out his handcuffs.

"Indecency in a public place. And do you know what a check of your car registration turned up! An F.B.I. agent and his partner, both wanted for questioning by your own bureau, on a murder charge."

"Someone's been busy!" Mulder said quietly. The suspicion of all things demon had tainted Mulder, as well as his lover. They could probably escape any time they wanted to, but it would not settle the issue.

Then Mulder had a revelation.

"Let us go!" he said to the cop. To Alex's astonishment, the cop slowly unlocked the cuffs he had just put on, and stood waiting. A strained look wrinkled his forehead, then when Mulder pointed to his cuffs, he whimpered softly. "Do it! Cuff yourself to your car door!" Sobbing, the man did as he was instructed. The second cop watched in disbelief, then a similar look of despair showed in his eyes, as Mulder repeated his quiet command. Quickly, the agent, took their weapons and pushed them in the back of his car, then he and Alex drove quickly away.

"What did you do?" Alex said in bewilderment. "

"The virus!" Mulder suddenly shocked his lover by punching his hand violently against the dashboard. "They were exposed to it, like everyone in this city. It lets demons master humans, they're forced to obey, whether they want to or not. Some kind of genetic control chip. And we're far enough away from humanity that we can operate it too. Think of it, Alex. The perfect victims. They can't fight back or run if they're told not to. This city is a giant flesh market."

********

Sean was in shock. As the being called Lane led the little group towards the shining light he called a gate, he had seemed to alter. There was no concealing the almost reptilian green eyes, and the suggestion of scales across his skin, though he still looked relatively human. But his hands, with those wicked claws, would give Sean nightmares for months. And less than half an hour ago, he had lain beneath that powerful body, legs spread, offering the creature whatever he wanted, up to and including sex. Why hadn't he taken advantage of the young man? He had certainly kissed Sean as if he wanted the human.

Sean kept as far away from Lane as possible, bringing up the rear of the group so he could watch for stragglers. And perhaps because he was so intent on avoiding the creature, he was careless in negotiating the rubble. As he jumped over one particularly large slab it tilted crazily and came crashing past his legs. Something smashed agonisingly into his knee, and he went down. He knew straight away that it was broken. And worse, something stirred in the darkness behind him, as Kulain and the rest of the party drew further away from him. A low snorting noise and the scrabbling of more than one set of feet on the rubble. More than one predator had made it through the gate, though the threat Kulain posed was more than enough to keep them away. But a lone, injured human.....

Sean screamed as something shaggy furred and black launched itself at him from the shadows. He saw hugely curved teeth, and claws, felt the air stir as something swept past him. Then incredibly fast, a second set of talons flashed past him and the thing lay twitching, decapitated and half disembowelled. Immensely strong arms were lifting him, and he felt the extraordinary sensation of scales as he clutched at Lane's arm.

"It seems you are destined to end up in my arms, little one!" A half-laughing voice said softly. Then Sean fainted.

******

"Leave him behind, he'll only slow us down. Especially if we need you to fight!" A gravelly voice spoke coldly nearby, as Sean struggled through the mists of pain that seemed to fog his mind. That smoking American, he thought. Sodding bastard! Sean tried to open his mouth to protest, but only a moan came out. His leg hurt so much! Then a stronger voice came, one he recognised as Lane.

"I will not leave him. And if the choice came to it, I would certainly save him before *you*"

//Score one for our side// the young bodyguard thought muzzily, then he was being lifted again, and the pain flared impossibly fierce, like a white hot poker burning into his leg. He screamed and the horrendous pain seemed to black out the light.

******

The Smoker stared dubiously at the gate, as they approached. He didn't particularly like to be adventurous at his age. But he had little choice. Kulain was right in his supposition that the gate was guarded, but he seemed blase about the possibilities of going through it. When the frightened humans had asked how he was going to get them through it, he had just smiled mysteriously, and lifted the unconscious bodyguard over his shoulder, so Sean's limp body dangled over his back. Kulain's behaviour towards the young bodyguard was puzzling the Smoker. For a cold blooded son of a bitch, he was behaving in a remarkably benevolent way. It was almost as though something was rousing his protective instincts. The Cigarette Smoking Man's gaze turned speculative. Perhaps the young bodyguard was worth his interest, after all.

Kulain advanced towards the glimmering light of the open gate, and stood before it. Then there was a shimmering disturbance in the light. A red eyed demon stared at them coldly, its horned head and squat body far different from the more human seeming Kulain. His eyes flared green, and the demon stepped aside, with a mocking little bow, and it gestured towards the gate.

"Follow. Do not speak, or you will lose my protection!" His order was firm. The terrified humans trailed after their strange protector, and stepped through the gate.

There was a moment of dizzying transition for the Smoker, then he screamed as he saw what hell was really like. Thousands of the squat demons waited on the other side, in a landscape that seemed to be the fever dream of a twisted imagination. Strangely coloured rocks and a "sky" of shimmering, nauseating blue, that bore no resemblance to their own. And above it all, a huge spinning black diamond, miles high. All of the men instinctively fell to their knees, knowing humans had no place here. The Smoker cringed, he felt like gibbering in fear. *This* was the place Mulder and Krycek had visited, and spoken about with such bland disregard. Then a huge demon stepped forward.

"The Mistress will see you now, Lord Kulain!"

A shimmering light appeared, and out of it stepped a tall, powerful woman, thin and sinuous, with a cascade of red hair.

"Do you like my human form, Kulain?" She purred, and pirouetted before him. He grinned at her.

"Get rid of the tail and spines, Fiamma. They're a little out of place. Humans certainly don't have spines running down their backs and arms!" She hissed in disappointment, and displayed a forked tongue, and longer than human canines.

"A pity. They are my best feature. I had hoped to look *good* when I take my ruling place on the human world!"

Kulain shook his head. "Hardly a subtle way to conquer a people!"

She smiled maliciously. "You seem to have made little progress in two years! My armies are ready. They will soon take over this place. And all you have are two feeble drones, half human, I am told!"

"I have more than that," Kulain said. He indicated the Smoker, the British Ambassador and the Russian diplomats. "Representatives of three of the most powerful human governments!" The Smoker realised immediately, how well he had been manipulated. Kulain could indeed turn any situation to his advantage.

"I can arrange for the humans to give us territory without great loss to either of our species."

"You want peace!" Fiamma was outraged. "We wish for conquest, and the taste of blood, we are hunters, not cowards who surrender themselves to humans!" Many of her demons hissed in agreement.

Kulain laughed. "Then you'll destroy the only thing that can give us hope!" He lowered Sean's body to the ground in front of him. The human moaned feverishly. "Take a look at him! One human in a thousand carries the genetic sequence we *need* We have a chance to rebuild our race, and you want to hunt them down and kill them."

Fiamma gave a reluctant nod. "I will listen."

"The humans will give us land where we wish to build our citadels. But hunting must be limited only within a five mile radius of them. A pact, before any other demon lords come here!" He stared at his little collection of humans. "Tell your governments they *must* agree, or there will be war! You can see how ready we are for it." His sweeping gesture took in the thousands of soldier demons. This is only one army, and your weapons are feeble. And there are many more of us coming to your world. If you refuse to negotiate, it will mean countless deaths"

He gestured again, and the gate shimmered. "Washington!" he said. "Take this one too." He indicated Sean. One of the Russians shouldered the limp body, and the horrified humans disappeared through the gate.

Kulain smiled. He studied Fiamma for a moment

"And I claim Washington as my own!"

*******

*********

"There are thousands who are in opinion, opposed to slavery and to the  
war, who yet in effect do nothing to put an end to them; who esteeming  
themselves children of Washington and Franklin, sit down with their  
hands in their pockets and do nothing...."  
Henry Thoreau - Civil Disobedience.  
*******

Rachel Nichols had the best contacts in Washington, or so her producer kept telling her. As a news reporter, she had to keep her finger on the pulse and seek out all of those juicy political scandals. On rare occasions, she even enjoyed a stint at crime reporting, when some politician went bad, or got caught with his hand in the till, or his dick somewhere it shouldn't be. So she wasn't that surprised when the rats, as she liked to call the lobbyists and congressmen of her acquaintance, began to scurry for cover. Something big was in the wind. She hadn't seen so many scared looking bureaucrats since the time when three big arms manufacturers had been caught selling nuclear weapon schematics to Iraq, and the previous administration had fallen.

One of her insiders, a secretary for a Senior White house aide, had rung her last night with the news that the president had called a top secret meeting with all of the top defence staff, and the ambassadors of several NATO countries. And who should be among them, but a certain darkly handsome man, who the secretary had referred to as Lane! Now how many people did she know, who fitted that description. Well, just one, but he was enough on his own to scare most small countries.

Perhaps it was a bad idea, she viewed Lane with more than a little unease, but she decided to try and talk to him that morning.

Problem one - he wasn't in his office at the F.B.I. when she called in person. The little secretary she had met before indicated that Lane might be talking to some of the directors, so she stationed herself in a suitable spot, hoped security would not catch up with her too soon, and waited in the corridor outside the relevant office suite.

Half an hour later, she was ready to give up hope, when a sound of voices came through an open door, and Lane himself emerged, as handsome and disturbing as ever. His eyes flickered round, surveying his territory, she thought, and he saw her. He smiled, and to her surprise, approached her.

"Ms. Nichols, this is a surprise! Did you want to see the Director?"

"No!" She faltered for a moment, uncertain, under the gaze of those piercing green eyes. "Look, can I buy you lunch?" He seemed surprised, then a warmer smile replaced the polite expression he wore.

"An expensive steak would be suitable, if you have no objection."

Walking through the corridors of the F.B.I. building next to this man was one of the more surreal experiences of her life. He was tall and graceful, and deadly. Men and women seemed to move aside for them without conscious thought, and she caught more than one apprehensive glance directed towards him. And surprise or perplexity at her. As if no-one had ever socialised with him. Well, after all, he wasn't human, so maybe he wasn't invited to parties!

Dinner, too, was strange. He delicately picked at his extremely rare steak, and she got the impression that it was only for politeness sake that he was making the effort to eat it. He spoke easily on the subject of crime and his F.B.I. employers. Then she finally worked the conversation round to politics. Kulain's eyes sharpened, and a wolfish grin was his response.

"So you've heard something that interests you, Ms. Nichols. Why doesn't that surprise me? Do you really want to know how much influence I have in government circles at the moment? I don't think you'd like the answer."

"Are you trying to threaten me, Agent Lane?"

He laughed. "If I wanted you dead Rachel, I could have left you to die in a certain hospital basement. You owe me a life. Perhaps the time has come for you to pay for it!" He deliberately reached out, and caught her hand, drawing her closer. Green eyes seemed to flare and Rachel felt herself falling into their immeasurable depths.

********

Scully's report had been devastating, and the members of the President's staff were still reeling with shock. Her hasty call, to a friend of hers who worked for the world health organisation, had got the wheels moving on Capitol Hill. Now she had taken up the unpleasant task of reporting on the mystery virus she had discovered. The news was bad.

"You're sure of your facts, Agent Scully?" One of the Presidential advisors was blunt in his questioning.

"I'm afraid so. The virus is highly infectious, and adds a piece of genetic code to human DNA. We don't know exactly what it does, but that particular area of a human's gene code has been shown, in recent studies, to be responsible for the development of the brain. Specifically, the areas controlling aggression and behaviour. We also calculate that within a month, most of the population of the Northern Hemisphere will be infected. Less, if any more bombings occur."

"Have you told anyone outside this room about your findings? Even Agent Mulder?"

"I have no desire to start a panic sir. When I realised the implications, I told no-one. There's something else though. When Mulder came back from Delaware, I took a sample of his blood to cross check for infection. Mulder shows no sign of the new DNA. I tried to research why he was immune, and I found..... Mulder has been exposed to something else. His genetic code is now less than 30 percent human! I'd guess that it's impossible for him to catch human diseases any more." She seemed slightly distressed by her ex-partner's problems, but struggled to regain her composure.

"Thank you Agent Scully. We'll consider your report carefully."

When Scully had left, the door to the Oval Office opened, and the President emerged, flanked by the Cigarette Smoking Man. The two of them joined the group at the table.

"You realise the implications sir! Our demon *friends* have caught us off guard again. They have inserted their control genes into the general population before we were ready for them. Kulain warned us it would be soon. We should have trusted him more!" The Smoker realised with irony that his worst enemy would probably turn out to be the only thing between humanity and extinction.

All of the advisors turned to the President as he spoke. "We face a grim choice gentlemen. To allow ourselves to be enslaved by the *Demons*, and take their protection, when we are threatened with Alien invasion. Or to fight, kill most of our population, and be weakened and ready for the Aliens to reap their deadly harvest in only a few years. Always presuming our soldiers aren't infected, and liable to the demons' mind control!" He rested his head tiredly in his hands. "Kulain's proposition. Do you think it's viable?"

The Smoker reluctantly nodded. "It gives us the only option we have for survival. Negotiate with the Demons, and cede some of our territory, population included. Circular, five-mile-radius zones in which Demon law rules. Hunting grounds! At least our people will have areas of safety. Kulain guarantees Washington as a protectorate within his administration. The Reds, led by Fiamma, have demanded Delaware and New York as their price for peace. And a couple of zones in Russia, England and China."

The President nodded. "So be it, and may god forgive me. The needs of the many have to come first! Tell them we agree to their terms. One week from today, they can take control of their zones. But I want all Area 51 personnel to be checked for viral contamination, and we continue our weapons research there. Our other priority is a vaccine for the damned virus. We need a little time to prepare our population for this! Have my media consultants briefed."

********

The Consortium watchers who had been assigned to spy on Kulain, since electronic surveillance was so problematic, had an interesting snippet to report to their boss that evening. While Mulder and Krycek continued to evade F.B.I. scrutiny in Delaware, Kulain had taken the extraordinary step of taking a woman home with him. The Cigarette Smoking Man was more than a little surprised, especially when the woman did not re-emerge from the house in the following days. Why would the demon risk everything now? It didn't make sense. But so many of Kulain's actions could be re-interpreted later as moves in a great game of diplomacy. Seeking advantages and power in the conquest of humanity. He would await developments.

*******

Amara smiled in satisfaction. It felt good to be able to move her body without being weighted down in the middle by the child. Her body was almost back to normal now, the invader was reposing in the body of the female Kulain had procured. She had come dangerously close to the limits of her strength this time, and another pregnancy would be impossible. Using the gates so much had so altered her body chemistry and genetic structure that it would certainly kill her, a terrifying prospect for a species with their longevity.

The female, Rachel, was oblivious to the procedures that made use of her womb. The stress of having a conscious and agitated host would threaten all Amara had achieved. But the ability to hold a mind under her control was a familiar one to the Destroyer. So Rachel would passively fulfil their needs, and would remember nothing afterwards. Convenient for Kulain to find a suitable host with the genetic tolerances for demon DNA, and reserve *it* for her.

*******

Fox Mulder and Alex Krycek were sitting in a small cafe, overlooking the main street of the small city, when the latest trouble began. They had spent most of their time evading the patrols of increasingly beleaguered law enforcement officers, not wanting to spend hours explaining their innocence on a murder charge. But as repeated rioting broke out among the good citizens of the state of Delaware, caution became less necessary. Somewhere along the line, rumours had begun that the city was subject to a plague, and terror made even the most law abiding citizen into a self seeking renegade. Mulder thought that it wouldn't be long before the national guard was called out.

Alex watched the running figures pass by outside and shook his head. "Crazy, just crazy! And we'll never find the demons among all the confusion this causes!"

Mulder looked thoughtful. "Don't you feel this has a little too much convenience to be spontaneous. I think whoever set the bomb is organising this too. If we can find out who it is, we can stop this cold!"

"Even if it is a demon, Fox? Why don't you try Kulain's number again, we need his expertise!"

Sighing, Mulder picked up his phone, and made the call. A familiar beloved voice answered.

"Fox! Are you and Alex safe? I had to deal with something in New York, so I had to leave you alone. Come back to Washington straight away. There's something I need to discuss with you.....!"

Mulder put his cell-phone away, and frowned. "He wants us to come home, Alex! Just drop everything in Delaware, and run back to the fold, as if nothing was wrong here."

The younger man shrugged, not as bothered by the violence on the streets as Mulder. "He'll explain his reasons, no doubt. One night at the house won't kill us, Fox. It's not as if we can stop the riots all by ourselves. And if demons are inciting the people round here to kill each other, we need Kulain to crack the case."

Mulder shivered. "It's more than that Alex. He sounded almost.... guilty!"

******

The Cigarette Smoking Man stared thoughtfully at his English colleague on the Consortium. They were, of course, great rivals, even as the Smoker had been with his predecessor. But some things were worth the annoyance of co-operation, and this was one of them.

"If I had known how important Kulain was going to turn out, I would never have let Mulder get close to him." The Cigarette Smoking Man said with some regret. "That young man's social conscience may result in disaster for us all!"

"You were directly responsible for adding Krycek to the equation! His unpredictability is an equal threat!" one of his colleagues said bitterly.

"Krycek will always back Mulder!" the Smoker said. "But on his own, he has the moral sense of an alley cat. We can live with that. And Kulain takes direction from them both on how to behave towards humans." He sighed. "Having Mulder and Krycek at the right hand of one of the leading powers in this country today has given me more than one headache in the past. But I think I have a way to break up that little partnership."

He had his colleagues attention now. He indicated the Englishman again. My plan depends on gaining the assistance of one of your Washington embassy employees. Sean Worrell, a member of your diplomatic protection squad. Kulain's reaction to him was most intriguing. Find out whether the bodyguard is the type who'll spread his legs and think of England!" He smiled at his own little witticism. "I think a spot of jealousy will do wonders for Mulder's principles."

*******

Mulder had spent half the night driving through endless road blocks and traffic jams, getting back to Washington, and was more than a little irritable, as a consequence. It seemed like not just Delaware was going to hell, there was a stream of cars heading out of the city, to such an extent that all but one of the lanes on the road were being used by traffic out of the Capital.

"Rats leaving the sinking ship?" Alex mused thoughtfully. "What do you think they've heard, that we haven't?"

********

The English member of the Consortium shook his head at his despised smoking colleague. Worrell is a loyal employee of Her Majesty's Government. But he's as straight as they come. Divorced, and never even a hint of homosexuality. He's also a decent and ethical man, according to his co-workers, who wouldn't get involved in the sort of covert operation you propose, though he's been known to disobey orders on a few occasions, when he disagrees with them. Fortunately for him, he was proved to be right about those decisions. Some mental stress reported, when he divorced his wife and had to stop seeing his daughter regularly.

The Cigarette Smoking Man was satisfied. Kulain wouldn't be such a fool as to fall for an obvious set-up. The bodyguard's innocence was part of his appeal. A delectable morsel for Kulain to pluck. But Worrell would be easy to manipulate. The man's ethics, and of course his child, would prove to be his own weakness.

********

Skinner's office was the first port of call for the two agents when they got back to Washington. They had to face the humiliation of being escorted by a security detail, since both men were technically fugitives. But the sudden kid-glove treatment which they were receiving surprised Mulder and his partner. No handcuffs, no interrogations, not even a search for weapons! Though the security detail knew they were armed, since the guns set off the metal detectors at the entrance.

Skinner rose to his feet when the two men entered his office.

"Sit!" he said coldly. "I suppose you think everything's forgiven now. Well it's not! You screw up again, and you're both out! Permanently!"

Alex exchanged glances with Mulder, bewildered. "What the hell? We expected to face a murder charge! How can everything be forgiven!"

Skinner's face softened slightly. "You mean, your green eyed friend didn't tell you!" Seeing their obvious puzzlement, he continued. "We know all about the control virus in Delaware. What it can do! And we also know who's responsible for it. High level negotiations are going on at the moment for a settlement between the Red Demons and the United States Government."

"That's outrageous!" Mulder exclaimed. "You have to know that we would never side with terrorists of *any* kind. And neither would Kulain!"

Skinner showed amusement mixed with contempt. "Your *friend* is the one who opened the negotiations. And persuaded the President to give in to their demands! And he probably saved tens of thousands of American lives because of it. Don't you understand? We've lost, and the demons have won!" He bowed his head for a moment. "And we'll pay the price for our carelessness."

Skinner saw the shock and disbelief the two men showed. He laughed harshly. "And all your demon friend wanted in payment was a little city called Washington! He's now the most powerful *man* on Capitol Hill, which probably means you're the second and third. Enjoy it while you can!"

*******

Kulain looked tired, when the two humans finally tracked him down, in his peaceful basement office. He smiled in welcome, then frowned when his greeting wasn't returned.

"I take it you've been informed then!"

Mulder glared at him. "I knew you were ambitious, but this......! How could you do that to us, to humanity?"

"To save you! Without my intervention, there would be a bloodbath, and humanity would eventually die..... It's happened before on worlds we took. This way you have a chance to survive, you have so much potential, it would be *wrong* to waste it! Hard choices, but in the end, the President agreed with me."

He sighed wearily. "I could use a little help here. You ought to know by now, that I favour humans more than my own kind. They hate me for it. So I'll have to rely on you two to help me keep this city safe!"

Mulder glanced at Alex. His lover shrugged. They had little choice, and Kulain did generally follow their suggestions, where humans were concerned. Mulder made his decision. "Alright, we'll help you. But if I think you're wrong about something, I'll make sure you know about it! Big time!"

"Good. I never doubted you'd do that. Now maybe you can go get me the files that the White house has sent over, they should be delivered in the next half hour." The two men exchanged exasperated looks and went to the delivery area. Some instinct told them that the paperwork was going to be a bitch!

********

Sean limped slowly in the direction of the Spook Squad's group of offices, in the basement of the F.B.I.'s giant Washington building. Three operations had been performed on his damaged knee, and walking was still painful, although the therapist had ordered him to exercise it frequently. One thing about the medical service provided for him by his employers, it had been superb. As if they couldn't do enough to see to his every need. It would still be at least a month, though, before he would be fit for active service again.

When he had made his request for an interview with Lane, he had wanted more than anything else in the world, to thank the man who had saved his life. He was more than a little surprised at how easily the permission had been granted, which was why he was slowly dragging his heavily bandaged knee as he walked along the gloomy corridor. He noted the numbers on the doors, until finally, he came to door 19, Lane's office. He paused, uncertainly. He wanted to do this, but an unwelcome memory of another time in New York kept intruding. The way Kulain had kissed him. He forced the unwanted thought away, and raised his hand to knock. The door opened, even as he reached out, and his hand collided with a hard muscled chest. He found himself staring into the greenest eyes imaginable, and felt the betraying blush flood his face. And his hand against the powerful chest didn't want to move, but stayed locked in place, as the light warmth of Lane's body seeped into it.

Kulain looked with amusement, at the young human bodyguard who had chosen this moment to visit him. He was as attractive and had as much potential as ever. If he hadn't already had two beautiful humans to satisfy him...... This one wanted him so much, it was an aphrodisiac in itself, even though the human did his best to deny his body's desires.

"I.... er... I came to thank you...."

Kulain drew away from the human, and gestured for the bodyguard to enter his office. It was easier to ignore the mixed signals of arousal and fear, both so erotic to his species, when he was further away from the human, with the desk in between them. A look of relief showed on the human's face.

"I wanted to say thanks, for saving my life! You chased away that thing, then you refused to leave me!" Sean paused awkwardly. "I owe you, big time!"

Kulain watched his visitor. Sean shivered slightly, then the question came out of his mouth, before he could stop it.

"What are you?"

Green eyes seemed to glow. "Don't you know, Sean?" Lane's tone sent a thrill of desire along Sean's spine. "I'm the U.S. Governments top secret. In terms that you can understand, I'm a demon."

Kulain felt the human's dread increase enormously, and the delicious scent of his fear sent a wave of arousal through the demon's body. It had been such a long time since he had indulged himself in that particular pleasure, to force a human to do his will. Power was such an aphrodisiac. And Sean would even cooperate in his own ravishment. He rose silently from behind the desk, and moved towards the man.

Sean's eyes went very wide, and a moan half of desire, half of dread went through him. Lane advanced and placed his hands on Sean's shoulders. Then his mouth covered the young man's and he began to plunder it. Sean tried to push him away, and he caught the human's hands with effortless strength, pinning them behind Sean's back, as he kissed the human a second time. Sean could only cling to him weakly, as he was pushed up against the wall, hard, and Kulain ripped his shirt open, his hands digging into the younger man's waistband, as he began to loosen Sean's pants. Kulain stroked the velvety skin across the smooth belly and chest. The human tried to shake his head, tried to fight the waves of unwilling arousal that assaulted him.

"Please.... don't do this!" he begged desperately, even as he felt himself spreading his legs wider, in response to the rubbing hand that slipped between his thighs.

Sean distantly heard the office door open, and there was a strangled sort of gasp from the doorway. Feebly, with the last of his free will, he tried to push Kulain away. And the demon moved this time, his attention suddenly elsewhere.

Mulder had opened the office door, carrying the dispatches, unthinking. He had never needed to knock before, his lover was usually alone. Alex followed behind him, carrying a stack of paperwork. And bumped into Mulder, as his partner stopped dead still, staring in disbelief at the sight of Kulain passionately kissing another man. A very handsome man, about Alex's age, who had a luscious mouth and a dazed expression on his face. Kulain turned, obviously startled, as if he had been too deeply involved in what he had been doing to notice his latest visitors. Green eyes glowed with something dark, that Mulder had never seen before in his lover's eyes. Mulder felt his world crumble. Later, he would cry about it, but he could only stand in stunned silence, staring at his betraying lover.

"What's the hold up?" Alex said, struggling behind the pile of papers he was carrying. He awkwardly balanced them on his arm, and moved closer to Mulder so he could see what had so dismayed his partner. A half-naked delectably attractive man in Kulain's embrace.

The papers fell, with a crash, onto the floor, scattering in all directions.

"You bastard! You double crossing son of a bitch!" Alex lunged past Mulder, launching himself at Kulain, claws fully extended. Despite his shock, Mulder still retained enough presence of mind to grab the younger man as he flew past, and held a struggling Alex round the waist as he tried to storm towards Kulain. Alex gradually ceased his efforts, as he realised that he wasn't succeeding, and suddenly sagged back into Mulder's arms, sobbing desperately. Kulain's new found power in Washington could be accepted, they could live with it. But this!

Sean barely saw the two men in the doorway. He felt so dizzy, his thoughts so confused. Despite all of his best efforts, he had again been on the point of surrender to Lane. It had only taken minutes in the ....oh god.., the *demon's* presence, to make him a willing slave. He fled, pushing past the two men in the doorway, unaware that he was crying too, tears streaming down his face. Or that Mulder let him go, because he felt a strange pity for the man Kulain had been using so roughly. It was obvious that Kulain hadn't been gentle with him, his mouth looked bruised and his clothes were torn.

"Why?" Mulder said with deceptive calm. "We would have done anything you wanted, if you needed sex..." He had faced too many shocks today, he felt like he was walking on quicksand.

Demon eyes gleamed. Kulain watched him for a moment. "Because he was there, and I wanted him!"

Mulder glared at his partner. "He didn't look exactly willing....! You, of all people, should know what I think of *that!* I hate you for it!"

Kulain fastened his disarrayed clothing. "Stay in the house, it's yours now. I can move out tomorrow. I've been developing the property next door anyway!" He paused, "You can't always deny a biological need, Fox. Remember that, if you forget everything else I've taught you."

*********

Sean fled. He had to get away from Lane. Away from the insistent demands, that even now, made him *burn* with longings he didn't understand, couldn't cope with. He ended up in his quarters in the embassy residence, locking the door, then leaning against the wall, panting, not sure how he had even got there. His colleagues must have thought he had gone mad. He looked as if he had been in a fight or something. He vaguely remembered mumbling something to them as he passed, about being mugged.... Perhaps it wasn't so far from the truth. He slid down the wall, and ended up on his knees, shivering with reaction.

//That kiss, that touch!//

He realised that his hand had once again found his bulging cock, and he had started to jerk himself off. With an inarticulate moan, he flung himself into the shower, and cried out in pain, as the jet of icy water shrivelled his erection to nothing. He stayed there long past the time when his skin was numb with the chill, until the heat had receded to a distant memory. Then he swallowed a couple of sleeping pills he had been given by the doctor, for when his knee was painful. He *didn't* want to dream that night!

Sleep was still a long time in coming. Sean found himself tossing and turning, as the events of the day replayed in his mind. Gradually though, exhaustion, and the drugs drew him down into an uneasy slumber.

//He was being stroked by familiar, sensuous hands. It was too hard to fight this time, so he let the hands do what they wanted. He was being lifted, drawn away. Distantly, he felt strange sensations of heat and cold, and then the hands were removing his boxer shorts. Then he was kissed with a dreamy intensity that made him arch into the touch in longing.//

"No, little one. I'm sorry. Not this time. Not yet!" Cool fingers stroking his forehead, then he was sinking deeper into a restful sleep.

********

Kulain laid the deliciously tempting naked body down on his bed and sighed. The kidnapping had been easier than he had anticipated, but it was taking all of his resolve not to indulge his desires. That would spoil everything. Manipulative though he was, this plan would take all of his cunning, and required a delicate though ruthless touch. And if it succeeded, he would have all three of them!

//Conquering the world was easy, compared to taming humans!//

*********

End of Dark Angel VII - Powerbase

In Part VIII - Dominion, will feature babies, viruses and Towers. And jealousy.

 

* * *

 

Dark Angel's Fire VIII - Dominion  
by Megaera

DATE March 1999  
EMAIL FEEDBACK is life  
RATING NC-17 SLASH  
CONTENT WARNING m/m sex, violence  
SPOILERS None  
SUMMARY Mulder and Alex are driven apart by circumstances.  
DISCLAIMER All X Files Characters belong to Chris Carter and Fox, I've just borrowed them for a while. I am not making any profit out of this, its just for entertainment. The character of Kulain is mine but you can use him if you like, Mr. Carter  
COMMENTS This story is set in an Alternate Universe where demons can interact more freely with humans and can shapeshift. If you don't like my laws of physics, go find your own.  
THANKS to Bee Lan and Czara who had a lot to say....

* * *

Dark Angel's Fire VIII  
Dominion  
by Megaera

********

Those skilled in war subdue the enemies army without battle. They capture the enemies cities without assaulting them and overthrow his state without protracted operations...... Thus their troops are not worn out and their gains will be complete. This is the art of offensive strategy.

Sun Tzu - The Art of War

********

.........Therefore, we have no choice but to cede three American cities to the superior forces of the Demon invaders, in the expectation that this will save countless lives and protect as many of our civilians as possible from a terrible fate. From Midnight, Eastern Standard Time, The U.S. constitution no longer holds sway in Delaware and New York. The new overlord of Washington, Kulain nh'Amara guarantees all U.S. citizens civil rights, in a treaty we have established.......

Broadcast of the President of the United States

21/6/2000

********

Mulder and Alex huddled together on their couch, staring at the t.v. screen. The world as they, and every other U.S. citizen knew it was coming to an end. They were no longer sitting in a democracy, but in a dictatorship. Run by their beautiful, sensuous and duplicitous lover. It felt strange, to be the only protection between humanity and the whims of a demon. Especially one who had just forfeited their trust so completely, by his actions of the previous night. Alex buried his head in Mulder's shoulder, needing to be loved and soothed, for once in his semi-independent existence. Fox Mulder unhesitatingly wrapped his arms round the younger man.

"Fox........He's got us exactly where he wants us! Damn him to hell!" Alex was caught between sobbing misery and rage.

"I love you Alex. I'll always be here for you. You know that!" He held Alex and the two of them watched the pictures of New York on the t.v. The appearance of the demons and the carnage that followed. Red fire exploded out of the ground in a huge arc, lashing across the city, scattering what seemed like sparks in its path. Then a column of fire erupted from the U.N. Building bomb site, cylindrical, shimmering as reality twisted around it. Impossible energies levelled the site down to the bedrock around the cylinder, and it resolved itself into a structure. A huge glowing sapphire tower, that dominated the city, and made both men recoil with an instinctive terror and loathing. Mulder realised almost immediately that the tower must be huge, if he could see it at such a distance on the cameras that watched from across the water. Like a lighthouse, a beam of light flashed out from it, not saving, but annihilating any humans who ventured too close to it. Not that many dared, after the few rebel army squads and cops had been summarily dealt with. A sudden movement behind them startled both, it was Kulain.

"What is it? What's happening to the city?" Alex whispered, his eyes wide.

"The end of your world!" Kulain said, and his two partners heard the anger he had tried to hide. "Or perhaps, the loss of humanity's innocence!" Both men were watching him, needing reassurance. He sounded so desolate.

"The demons have come to lay claim to your world. Not even I can stop it, though I have always known it would come to this. Three towers will appear tonight, and the people living close to them will learn how to live under our rule. Or die. The Blue tower in Delaware, the Red in New York, and the Green.....

The glowing sparks in the distance on the screen, resolved themselves into demons, huge, ravening, blue eyed monsters that tore into human victims in joy, then stopped eventually to gorge themselves on blood, as one of the braver or more foolhardy cameramen broadcast from the city. A cacophony of screams began in the distance, and gunshots trailed off into the darkness. Howling rent the night air, and loping wolf-like demon soldiers loped past, carrying the more delectable morsels, struggling uselessly, back to their masters.

Mulder surged up from his seat, desperate to do something. Kulain's grip tightened painfully on his wrist. "Fox, no! You can do nothing. This is the price your government has agreed to pay, to safeguard the rest of its people. Two other cities alone will be taken, and the demons will stay penned within them."

"And are you going to do that to Washington?" Alex whispered.

"Well, the two of you hardly constitute an army, though you can be quite rowdy when you're drunk, Alex!" Kulain smiled coolly, ignoring the sound of screams from the t.v. in the background.

"I hate you! For this, and for what you did yesterday. How could you want someone else after all we've sacrificed for you?" Surprisingly, it wasn't the volatile Alex that exploded in anguish, it was Mulder. The agent grabbed something, anything, from the coffee table next to him and flung it at Kulain. It was a long empty mug that had been abandoned, when they had seen what was happening on their t.v. screens.

Kulain , with reflexes honed to perfection, caught the missile deftly in one hand. His eyes darkened with anger, and before Mulder could move, he was held firmly by the throat, and he felt the effortless strength of the demon. Talons scraped lightly on his skin. He heard Alex gasp in horror, and felt the fingers tighten imperceptibly on his throat. Green eyes burned in fury, so close to his.

"Do you think I have made no sacrifices, Fox Mulder! My own kind call me weak and despise me, and it is only a matter of time before one of them challenges me! And all because I dared look at a human as more than prey! Every minute of every day on this world, I must fight my instincts. Because I dreamed of something better..... If I choose to give in to a momentary amusement, it hardly compares with what the rest of my species considers recreation."

Mulder was suddenly free, and sank, gasping onto the couch. As if to underline his point, the unknown cameraman on the flickering screen abruptly howled in agony, as he was finally pulled from his vantage point. The screen became spattered with something, and the tilted picture became tinged with red, even as dawn began to break.

Kulain turned to leave, moving in rapid strides to the door, as if he couldn't wait to be free of them. Them he turned, and stared at the two of them, the anger in his eyes abruptly smoothed away by some other emotion. "I left you a present in my room. Do what you want with it. Come to me in three days if you want to talk, it'll be obvious where I am by then." His footsteps died away, as he left.

"In a way, he's right," Alex said quietly. "He is kind of restrained, for a demon."

*******

The two men wearily went upstairs, after the news broadcast had ended. With the approach of dawn, the activity in the two demon controlled cities had died down considerably, although sporadic screams and gunfire could be heard. It was a good time to just go to bed and hold each other for the next few hours. At the top of the stairs, Mulder hesitated for a moment, then unwound his arm from round Alex's waist and opened the door to Kulain's big bedroom. He gasped aloud, and a curious Alex glanced round the door with him.

The young man lying in Kulain's bed was the same one they had seen him with yesterday. He lay on his back, one hand resting negligently above his head, deeply asleep. His naked body was bared to the waist, and he was smiling slightly, full lips parted, as if his dreams were pleasant. As they watched, Sean moved a little in his sleep, and the delicate play of muscles across his skin was revealed.

"Oh fuck!" Alex swore. "What the hell are we supposed to do now. I want nothing to do with that two timing bastard's bed-warmer!"

Mulder gripped his shoulder. "It's alright Alex. I'll get rid of him. You go and get some rest."

He walked over to the bed, reached out and shook the younger man's shoulder. "Hey! You've got to leave now!"

Sean moaned. Someone was calling him, touching him. The memory of Kulain's hands across his skin, the taste of him.... He struggled through layers of sleep, into drowsy arousal, and reached out to grab at the hand that was on his shoulder, bringing it to his mouth and sucking on the fingertips, tasting the lingering chemicals on Mulder's skin, absorbing the traces of Mulder's pheromones.

Mulder felt the young man wake, then he blushed crimson, as Sean took two forefingers into his beautiful mouth.

//Well, I can understand why Kulain found him attractive! He always did like the direct approach!//

"Let go!" Mulder pushed at Sean. With a whimpering moan of protest, Sean clutched at him, as Mulder tried to pull away. The younger man wanted this closeness, the haunting familiarity of those fingers across his skin. He pulled hard at Mulder's shirt, and the unexpected motion made the agent overbalance. He fell, and ended up sprawled over Sean, who gave a yelp and tried, unsuccessfully to sit up.

The experience of having Fox Mulder suddenly land on him woke Sean up completely. He abruptly realised that he was lying in a strange bed, with an only vaguely familiar man, with his hand between Sean's teeth. Enough was enough. He bit down hard, and Mulder screamed in pain, pulling his hand back.

"Who the hell are you?" Sean demanded of the body on top of him. "Where am I? How did I get here?" He aimed a low and dirty blow at the dark haired man's side. The man gasped, then his eyes flared green, like Kulain's. Then Mulder was pinning his arms down, astride him, furious. And the hands that held Sean shifted to taloned long boned fingers, pupils narrowing to slits.

Sean lay still, transfixed, suddenly too scared to move.

Mulder was too hyper after the night's events to stay in control of his demon instincts. He felt long controlled reflexes and feelings overwhelm him.

//This one had tried to take Kulain away from him. He would soon teach this one to regret his presumption. This one would be his!//

A predatory smile crossed Mulder's face, then he leaned down and slowly, deliberately, drew in air in a long breath, sampling Sean's scent, enjoying the smell of his fear and the traces of desire that still lingered there. With a growl, he brutally kissed Sean, forcing the lush mouth open, and tasting him hungrily. Mulder began to pull his clothes off, flinging them away. He made a grab for Sean's shoulders and deliberately pulled the *human* against him, ignoring the little sob the man made. Mulder kissed his *prey* again, and felt the human moan, as Mulder's demon enhanced body pressed close to him. There was that delicious scent of arousal coming from Mulder's body, the one that had so bound him to Kulain earlier. Sean began to react, involuntarily, to the powerful predator who was intent on taking possession of him. Instinct made him lie back on the bed, spreading his legs and bracing his body for penetration.

//This was definitely getting out of hand. That was Mulder's last coherent thought, before the demon inside him took full control.//

The *prey* offered itself, as was natural. This was what they were both designed for. Mulder was distantly aware of the human's fear and desire. He could smell the *want* that Sean felt, the hot fluids seeping from the tip of Sean's erect cock as he began to rub himself against Mulder. He caught the human's thighs and forced them roughly further apart, lifting the human effortlessly. He was *so* hard himself now, that he could barely hold back from ramming himself into the human's tightness. A last fragment of humanity made him pause, pull the lubricant out from the bedside table, and smear it on his hands, before he pushed his fingers inside Sean, preparing him for his entrance. The human began to writhe against him helplessly, his hands clutching convulsively at Mulder, his breath coming in small sobs of lust.

It was time.

Mulder pushed his way inside Sean, glorying in the virgin tightness. He *knew* Kulain had never been there. This one was totally his. The predatory instinct that was in play between demons could detect nothing of Kulain's presence within this human. The delicious, arousing scent of him was untainted by anything demon. The thought of that sent a new rush of blood to Mulder's cock, and he began to move inside Sean, even as the human wrapped his legs around his possessor, in the ultimate surrender, yielding himself totally to Mulder. He slammed into Sean, again and again, the human arching up to meet him, until Sean began to scream in glorious orgasmic pleasure. The two of them lost in each other, oblivious to anything except the movement of their bodies together. He felt the tension gather inside him, building to unbearable sweetness.

//His. His. HIS//

Sean had never dreamed of anything like this. He was out of control, unable to stop his body from reacting to the other man, from the first moment he had been kissed. The same incredible reaction as he felt in Kulain's presence, and as impossible to command. He would do whatever Mulder demanded of him. And when he first felt the other man's penis enter him, he was lost. There had never been anything so good, so right, so in tune with what his body was telling him. The initial pain was spiralling into a wild tornado of fire and heat, setting him ablaze. More passion than he had ever known. He had never felt so *good* Green glowing eyes, alight with hunger for him, gazing into his face with a mixture of lust and unrestrained craving. He answered the tide of lust as best he could, knowing instinctively, that it would take every ounce of strength and wantonness he possessed to satisfy this man's demands.

*********

Alex had waited for Mulder for at least twenty minutes, before he decided to wander tiredly downstairs and find Mulder. Surely his lover couldn't have come across any problems evicting that young fool from the house. He shouted Mulder's name down the stairwell, as he went, and surprisingly, there was no reply.

Then he heard the unmistakable sounds coming from Kulain's room. His first thought was that perhaps Kulain was back. His mind instinctively tried to shy away from the truth. Then he found himself level with the open bedroom door, and though he didn't want to, he made himself look in.

Mulder was in bed with the young man Kulain had picked up. Alex didn't want to watch, but found himself rooted to the spot, staring in terrible fascination, at Mulder, as he thrust powerfully into Sean's body. It wasn't just that Mulder was uncaring that Alex might see. He was *shifted* for sex. Something they had only ever tried between themselves. So dangerous that they always ended up bruised and sore afterwards, even with the demon blood in them making them so resilient to injury. The sex he was witnessing was rapidly coming to a climax. The younger man screamed wildly, his voice carrying a note of ecstasy. as he jerked uncontrollably in orgasm. With an inhuman growl, Mulder came, pumping the younger man beneath him full of his semen. Demon claws brutally scored the human's back, and Alex watched in disbelief as Mulder's head reared up and he bit deep into the fleshy part of Sean's shoulder, shaking his head like a lion gripping its captive quarry. Whatever the spell was that had made Sean cooperate so enthusiastically with Mulder was broken. He screamed in sudden agony, and Alex found himself looking into terrified utterly human eyes, that begged him for help. With a furious curse, Alex grabbed Mulder's shoulder, wrenching him away from the younger man.

"What the hell are you doing Fox? You can't do that! You'll hurt him!"

Glowing green eyes glared into his, nothing recognisable in them.

"Mine! He's mine! Get away!" Mulder's claws swung at Alex, and only his own fast reflexes saved him from the inhuman fury of the blow. Whatever control Mulder had retained over his demon blood had disappeared, and he launched himself off the bed towards Alex in reflex. His own momentum was his undoing. As he flew at Alex, the younger man stepped aside and let Mulder rush headlong into a poised fist, that hit his jaw in a perfect knockout blow. For an instant, shock and chagrin were reflected in his partner's face, then Mulder dropped like a stone, unconscious at Alex's feet. A few minutes was all it took to find some demon restraints and cuff Mulder to the bed. Then Alex turned his attention to the hapless young man sprawled on the floor beside him.

Sean's face was tear streaked and he looked utterly bewildered. Blood trickled slowly down his lacerated back and shoulder. He felt as though he was waking from a bad dream, only to find it had been real. He couldn't even remember coming to this house.

//He had *really* let the stranger take him. Had wanted it with every fibre of his being. And his lover hadn't been entirely human. If the other man hadn't helped him, what would have happened to him?//

Lost and desperately scared, he didn't fight when Alex gently led him away, and began to clean up his injured body. His mind couldn't quite accept what had happened to him. His own loss of control had utterly scared him. Reaction set in, and he huddled, shivering on the couch, not resisting Alex when he pressed something hot and sweet, probably tea, into his cold hands.

*********

This was a hell of a mess, and no mistake. The look on Mulder's face when he had tried to stop his lover had been so foreign, so inhuman. No compassion at all. Just a possessive lust that scared Alex more than anything else had that week. They both knew the dangers of losing control, had discussed it often enough, but seeing Mulder like that. Alex closed his eyes, tried not to think about those two beautiful bodies moving together. For the briefest moment when he had seen them, he had felt his own dark side stir, though whether in jealousy at Mulder or Sean, he didn't know.

Sean huddled, unmoving, where Alex had left him, staring dully into space. His mind just kept cycling over and over. Images of Mulder above him, of Mulder fighting Krycek, of the enigmatic Kulain, who was responsible for his present situation. He would have limped back to the embassy, or called the police, but what could he tell them? He wasn't a prisoner, had taken part in the sex enthusiastically. And besides, his job would be on the line if his less than sympathetic employers found out. Too easy to blackmail, that's what his file would say. No security jobs for him. Sexually ambiguous bodyguards were a little thin on the ground. His head was beginning to ache as much as that place between his legs.

******

Alex sat beside Mulder on the bed, staring sadly at him. He could tell from the rhythm of Mulder's breathing that he wasn't asleep.

"I know you can hear me Fox. Talk to me, damn it! How the hell did you get into this mess?" Alex's voice echoed his indignant fury.

Mulder's eyes flickered open. Brown, once again. He shivered slightly, and shrugged in bafflement.

"I'm damned if I know. Alex....."

"Shut up and listen. You used him, Fox! He's sitting downstairs, not knowing whether to cry or walk. I've talked him into staying for the moment, but we need to get this sorted quickly, before he changes his mind." He reached over, and released Mulder's hands from the cuffs.

"Alex! Where does this leave us?" Mulder was uncomfortably close to pleading.

"I don't know! Just drop it, okay!" Mulder saw the pain in Alex's expression. Miserable, he turned and pulled on his slightly crumpled shirt, dressing hurriedly. He followed Alex downstairs and hesitantly entered the room where his most recent lover was sitting, wretched and alone. The blue eyes lifted, and a look of mixed misery, hope and fear showed there. He didn't speak, but the mug he was holding began to shake slightly, and a hand went up involuntarily to cover the dressing Alex had put over the bite mark.

Mulder felt the oddest desire to wrap his arms around the younger man, and hold him until the trembling passed. Something of that must have shown, because both Alex and Sean flinched, for different reasons. Sean edged further away from him, his face paling slightly.

"I don't really know what to say......" Mulder hesitated. "I'm sorry. That doesn't sound nearly enough to make up for what I did....."

Sean felt so strange. This man was facing him, trying to explain the inexplicable, and Sean didn't really want to listen. His headache was making him dizzy, and he felt nauseous. Shock, probably. He decided to get out of this place, go to his embassy lodgings, and call in sick for a week. He would try to forget all about this little incident. Oh yes, he desperately wanted to forget it. Especially the moment his own body had arched upwards in total betrayal, and hot cum had pumped out of his traitorous cock.

"Forget it! I want to. Just leave me alone and you won't ever need to think about me again!" Sean rose to his feet, intending to storm out of the house and find a cab to go *home*

The world tilted alarmingly, and he felt himself sliding, as if in slow motion, to the floor. Mulder leapt forward, a fraction of a second ahead of Alex, and he was once again in those violent, memorable, skilful arms. Somewhere inside him, Sean felt a hot spike of pain, centred in his abdomen, even as Mulder lowered his shivering body onto the couch. The pain seemed to redouble, hitting his nervous system like a charge of electricity. He felt his body arch upwards in a massive convulsion, and he screamed in agony and terror. He felt himself clutching at Mulder, his hands instinctively clawing at the agent. The ends of his fingers split, gushing blood, and long taloned claws emerged, even as his own eyes flared green.

"No! Oh no!" Mulder backed away in horror.

"Please! Help me!" The younger man's agonised scream wrenched at Mulder, as he stared disbelievingly at what he had accomplished. Sean lifted his torn hands in terror, reaching out in desperate entreaty towards Mulder. He froze. Alex pushed past his immobile partner, glaring at him accusingly as he forced his shock away, and knelt beside Sean. He wrapped his arms around the bodyguard, holding him, trying to reassure him. Smoothing his hands gently over the torn flesh as he tapped into that part of his mind that could, on rare occasions, heal. Mulder couldn't help himself, he turned and ran. Away from the life he had ruined, and the lover he had betrayed. The worst of it was that he had all the information he needed to work it out.

*Kulain, not taking Sean, though he wanted to*

*Kulain biting Marita, and turning her into something else*

*Kulain's voice telling him that from the first moment they had been lovers, his change was* inevitable.

*Amara and her clues about his changed biology.*

What Kulain had done to him was infectious in some way, that's why he and Alex had changed. Whether he was deliberately infected or not, he didn't know, but his actions that night had just changed Sean's whole life. The bodyguard was demon tainted, whether he wanted it or not. A hell of a price to pay for a night of passion. He and Alex had been fairly happy with their improved bodies, and had never chosen to investigate the mechanism of the change. Any edge in their search for the truth was worth the price. Or was it.....?

Mulder stumbled out of the house, intending to make his way to the park, find somewhere quiet and try to solve his problems. He received an even bigger shock outside his house than when he had been inside. The whole of the street was blocked by half a hundred police cars, holding back a crowd of about five hundred spectators, and the famous Washington media circus. Most of those eyes were now focused on him. Slowly, Mulder went down the steps and approached the barricade carefully, keeping his hands visible.

"What's this all about? I'm Fox Mulder with the F.B.I." Cautiously, Mulder offered his I.D. to the nearest police officer. The man, a lieutenant, laughed.

"You mean you haven't even noticed your new next door neighbours? I thought the F.B.I. were trained in observation techniques." The cop sarcastically gestured up the street to the empty lot next door to Mulder's house. Abruptly, Mulder felt like sitting down, and he found himself clutching the cop's arm in apprehension and awe.

"Yeah! It gets everyone that way when they first see it." The cop became sympathetic. "I'd hate to see what happens to your property prices!"

Mulder remembered what Kulain had said about it being obvious where he would be. Well, the other demon cities had a central tower, why shouldn't Kulain have one too? Next to his humans. The awesome structure in the formerly empty lot was slender and beautiful, in a strange kind of way. Glowing a pearly-iridescent emerald green, and tall as the tallest public building in Washington. It radiated power and a calm sense of control. And it seemed oddly comforting to him. Abruptly, Mulder longed for Kulain's arms around him, then perhaps things would be alright again. At least he wouldn't turn Mulder away.

Before the cop could stop him, he turned and ran towards the Tower, not caring that in New York, the tower had displayed powerful defences against invading humans. When the green light flashed out of the tower, it struck him head on. There was a moment's horrific pain, as if he was being turned inside out. Then, just as he was sure he would die, and maybe he deserved it, a curious sense of recognition seemed to steal over the agent. *It* knew him, and he was permitted to pass. In front of the awed eyes of half the world's media and their cameras, Fox Mulder entered the demon tower and the green light of the tower's defences died into watchfulness again.

*********

*Darkness*

*Cold, terrible watchfulness that seemed to look deep into his soul*

*A distinct amusement that washed over him from somewhere distant*

Mulder felt himself being lifted into the air, as if he was as light as a feather, then he was rising inside the tower, until he was suddenly level with a platform, where he was gently deposited. Shaken and slightly apprehensive, Mulder walked forward for the first time, into Kulain's domain. It was oddly human, nothing like the strangeness that the other side of the gates sometimes displayed. A comfortable and chaotic workroom, with incomprehensible clutter and a few comfortable seating areas. His lover was sitting on one of these, smiling benignly at him, as if he was a wayward child who had found the keys to the treasure chest. Kulain looked tired.

"You were stupid to take such a risk with the sentinel in place, Fox. It was .... dangerous! Why did you need to see me so soon? I told you I would need three days."

"I.... I....please..... Kulain...." Mulder's control vanished, and he flung himself forward, throwing his arms around the demon and clinging to him, sobbing desperately. This at least, was a constant in his life. To be held protectively and to have supportive, loving words whispered to him, when he needed them. The one thing he had always craved from his lover. No-one in the world could hurt him when Kulain held him so close.

"Little one. My Fox. *Shakushu* What is it?" Kulain gently soothed his desperately anguished lover. He held Mulder in his arms until he felt the trembling ease slightly. Fox Mulder, apparently so self reliant and strong, had a delicate fragility to his mind when his relationship hit rocky times. Kulain, slyly, had ensured that he was always there to provide support, and had lately made himself indispensable to the human. He loved Mulder. But control.....

"I did something so stupid. Alex hates me for it. I slept with him.... your friend Sean." Mulder felt Kulain tense slightly. "Then he changed...." Mulder felt Kulain draw back from him, and whimpered softly. But the demon didn't look angry or disgusted. Only regretful.

"That's.... ill timed. He needed protection from our smoking friend. My *interest* had been noted by his people. I never thought to warn you not to get too close to him. You probably realise by now that some, fortunately rare humans can trigger overwhelming desire in our kind. You and Alex felt it yourselves from Ash. A *need* to possess..... Did you never realise what you did to me when you were in my bed?" Mulder shook his head. Kulain drew him close again, and he nestled into his lover's welcome embrace. "It becomes less, with prolonged contact. But never entirely leaves you." He began to nuzzle Mulder's neck, letting his mouth trace a path along the hotly pulsing blood vessel that ran close to the surface there.

Mulder moaned, and tilted his head sideways, to give Kulain easier access to his throat, and the deliciously dangerous feel of his lover's teeth against his skin. The incidents with Sean all but forgotten.

"I know a way to take your mind off your troubles. Do you want me to show you?" Mulder nodded in reply to Kulain's words that whispered sibilantly against him, raising goose bumps across the tender flesh that he was kissing. Mulder didn't trust himself to speak, but Kulain could read his body well enough by now, to know his desire. Arms went around him, as he sat on his lover's lap, leaning his back against Kulain's chest. Nimble fingers reached down, and with his willing co-operation, soon managed to loosen his belt and pants so that they could be hurriedly wriggled out of by their owner. Mulder felt a growing hardness behind him, and opened his legs wider at the prompting of a hand that slowly caressed his firm buttocks. Kulain's other hand wasn't idle. Fingers began to pull and tease at his nipples for a moment, then slid up his chest and swept across his neck, finally finding his mouth and pressing inside its hot moistness.

Mulder eagerly sucked on his lover's two fingers, making his tongue stroke them and draw them deeper, mimicking the action he loved to perform on Kulain's cock. His lover responded with a throaty laugh close behind him and slowly drew the fingers away, ignoring Mulder's moan of disappointment. The agent was almost fully erect by now, his cock raised high in salute, glistening with pre-cum. One hand proceeded to grasp his appreciative penis at the base, and he groaned appreciatively, wriggling his body to try and thrust deeper into the tight fist.

"Shhh little Fox. Be patient. I can make you feel even better!" Kulain chuckled at his lover's small encouraging cries, and slipped his slickened fingers between Mulder's ass cheeks, finding his tightness and teasing him slowly open. His Fox was really quite delightful, when he lost his inhibitions, writhing like that as his prostate was gently stroked. When he had provoked Mulder into screaming wildly, he judged the time was right, and pushed the head of his large penis inside the agent carefully, then easing his full length into the sweet depths. Mulder sighed in satisfaction, then began the familiar thrusting rhythm that impacted his prostate with every stroke. In this position, the friction between them was spectacular. Mulder began to shout out wild incoherent pleas, as he was filled and emptied in turn, more than half in control of the sex. Then he came in a powerful surge that swept him away, so that he barely felt Kulain's own climax.

After that, at some point they both ended up in Kulain's bed. And yes, the tower had such a thing. Softer and lusher than Mulder was used to, but heavenly for lying, exhausted, in your lover's arms, the softness of the bed tipping their two bodies slightly closer. Kulain's arms were around him as he lay with his head resting on the demon's chest

"That feels so good." Mulder murmured sleepily. Lips brushed in a tender kiss across his forehead. Mulder pressed his body closer, enjoying the soothing warmth. He hated fights with his partners, but making up was always rewarding. Then a thought occurred to him.

"I think I just made our relationship public!" he murmured. "I came dashing in here in front of half a hundred t.v. cameras, and it's obvious I'm spending the night. Unless they think I'm lying dead in here!"

"How would you like to be my official spokesman?" Kulain's face held no trace of mockery. "At least I can trust you to speak the truth."

Mulder kissed a warm shoulder, enjoying the play of muscles beneath his mouth, as the strong arms tightened reassuringly. "Only if you promise me something important!" Kulain tilted his head to listen. "Talk things over with me or Alex, if you're going to make any big decisions about the city. I *need* to know you're going to care for all of us. That I can trust you."

"Do you think I take on the aggravation of a city like this for fun, Fox? I did this because you would never have forgiven me if I had let them all die. I govern the city, my love, but you govern me!"

Mulder proceeded to demonstrate his gratitude very enthusiastically.

*********

Pasht crept into the basement of the house almost silently. She could hear Alex murmuring something to a strange man somewhere above her. He sounded agitated. She felt only a mild curiosity. Kulain's games, as usual, were proceeding on track. Keep his lovers off balance so they would be controllable and more docile. Alex amused her. So passionate, yet so vulnerable to exploitation where his emotions were concerned. She also knew how enthusiastic he could be when given the right stimulus. And here she was, letting herself be used in one game worthy of the highest accolades.

Pasht crept to the side wall of the cellar, and pressed a coded sequence of bricks on one grimy wall. A hidden door slid silently open, as had been designed before the humans had ever moved into the house. She stepped inside the cavity that was revealed, and the door closed behind her. Only then did the concealed lighting in the ceiling brighten, revealing the entrance to a complex series of tunnels that stretched under the house. All the way to the great tower next door, in fact. There were at least a mile of them stretching out in all directions, and with the instinct of a cat, she chose one quiet, dark entrance, and padded down it quickly, until she found the chamber she sought. Amara leaned back against a high backed chair, reading some human nonsense. She looked up and smiled.

"You have the supplies we need?"

"Yes!" Pasht nodded. "When the accelerated gestation period ends in three weeks, we will be ready to care for the child, human style. Though why you should want to, I don't know." The demon medical technician smiled back at her sister.

"If the other demon leaders realise that I have allowed a half-human child of *mine* to live, she will be eliminated. The child must be hidden among the humans. They would not allow the potential for destruction she carries to rest in human hands. They must think of Kulain as the only inheritor of my power." The two of them turned to look at the human woman whose womb carried the child. Rachel Nichols slept on, oblivious to her fate.

********

********

"And therefore, whoever wishes to give men a truly worthy lord would have to choose him from another species, endowed with a nature superior to ours....they are reasonably bound to obey him, like a herd which obeys a herdsman...."

Castiglione - Book of the courtier

********

Sean woke from a restless and dream haunted sleep, stretched out on the couch. He shivered reflexively, for a moment in his nightmare, he had been somewhere else, and he had seen an unearthly landscape, humans scurrying for cover as night descended and the demons came. The sky had been a muddy brown colour, and the Earth had been devoid of all plant or animal life. Just the human burrows, where the remnants of a once great people huddled for survival on a dying world. It had been so real. Even now he could feel the lingering dread of the darkness that had seemed so intense in that awful place.

Desperate for the sight of something living, Sean went over to the window and flung open the curtains, to stare at the glowing green tower that had appeared so recently on the Washington horizon. As usual, there were plenty of spectators. The people of the town had begun to relax a little, when no immediate threat had materialised, and those who had fled the city were beginning to trickle back in small groups. Now it was becoming a main attraction on tourist routes. Get your photo taken with a demon tower in the background. Getting out of the house was like negotiating a circus ring.

Boy, had it pissed off Alex!

Without knowing quite how, Sean had found himself installed in the household. He had lied shamelessly to his work colleagues, and told them he had found accommodation outside the embassy compound, a not uncommon practice. If he were to admit the truth to himself, the episode when his body had temporarily *shifted* had terrified him, and he felt reluctant to wander far from the imagined safety of Krycek's presence. Though whether to protect himself or others, he didn't know.

A part of him whispered that a bodyguard who could have weapons like those claws at his disposal would have a formidable advantage. And he had seen for himself how fast and strong the adaptations made a human.

And Alex. Beautiful, generous Alex, who had helped him so much. The agent was having a rough time of it at the moment. He had sided with the F.B.I. and placed the protection of civilians as his highest priority. Opposing Mulder, who now spoke for Kulain in an official capacity. Sean felt a pang of guilt. He had wrecked the two men's lives. Alex never smiled or laughed when Sean saw the agent. He just seemed to drift through life, miserable, and preferring to be alone. Alex tried to be kind, but it was obvious who he wanted to be with.

Mulder too, plainly hated his new position, but grimly tried to do what he thought was right. The few t.v. pictures Sean had seen showed Mulder a few times at Kulain's side, during his negotiations with the government, even caught a few rare displays of affection between them. Now the evidence of *that* had really scandalised Washington! A human and a demon as lovers.....!

But there was a haunted quality to Mulder's face that only someone who had known him before could detect. Sean remembered the relaxed, gentle man he had seen in the F.B.I. building, weeks ago, before he wrecked things. Who had looked at him so compassionately, when Kulain had touched him. And with a desperate shame, the fiercely passionate lover who had changed his life..........

Mulder and Alex were both too proud to give in to each other, to bury their differences, and now both suffered. With a sigh, the young bodyguard turned back to his paperwork. His sick leave was up tomorrow, and he would have to return to embassy life with its petty bureaucracy and backbiting quarrels, to guard the lives of men and women he no longer gave a damn about.

*******

The screaming woke Sean in the early hours of the morning. A desperate whimpering followed and he reflexively jerked his gun out of its holster and ran towards the sound. It was Alex. The F.B.I. agent was huddled in the corner of the room, curled tightly into a ball, hiding his face in his hands. He was shivering uncontrollably. Sean laid his gun down on, and slowly approached the distressed man.

"Alex? What is it? What's the matter?"

For long moments, the green eyes just stared at him, unseeing and terrified. Then they finally seemed to focus on reality. A bewildered expression crossed his face.

"That dream again!" he spoke very softly. "The bad one...... Where the demons catch me, chain me up and hurt me. And no-one can help me...."

He broke into shocking sobs and wrapped his arms round himself, trembling. And he didn't resist when Sean gently drew him closer, only rested his head against his comforter's shoulder and cried in despair. Sean held Alex carefully, like he was a fragile piece of china. There was something so desperate about his sobs, as if he was on the edge of an abyss. Finally the wretched weeping ceased, and Alex just stayed still, as if he didn't want to leave the soothing embrace.

"I thought I would hate you," Alex said quietly. "But I don't. Isn't that crazy!" He laughed, but there was a strained quality to the sound.

"When I get the dream, it's so real, like it actually happened to me. When Kulain or....... Fox were around, I knew I was safe, it wasn't so bad. At least I always knew Kulain would protect me from harm....."

Hesitantly, Sean reached out his hand to touch Alex, gently brushing his fingers across the smooth skin of Alex's face. Momentarily, Alex seemed to revive and respond, his eyes lighting with something more than misery, as loneliness and physical need warred with the agony of his loss. Then, with a curse, he pulled away from the bodyguard, shaking with an involuntary reaction, as his body reacted to Sean's.

"You're not Fox! You'll never take his place! Keep away from me. Damn you for being where you're not wanted! Just go!"

Alex pulled away, and fled to the solace of his own private corner of the house. Utterly miserable, Sean slowly pushed a bag full of his things and left the house. He found a cab and reported back, eventually, to the Embassy compound. To enter the soul destroying world of diplomatic intrigue and danger. He determined to request a transfer back to England. All that was left to him now was the desolate seclusion of his own traitorous thoughts, and the sexual longing that seemed to burn in his blood now. A hopeless craving for the thing that Alex and Mulder had known. Intimacy, and partnership. He could have accepted it, if one of the two men had offered him what he needed, but both had rejected him. Now there was only one who could make him feel complete, and *that* alternative was unacceptable to him.

Kulain!

*******

Alex had, for once, stunned Skinner. The A.D. had anticipated that a "power hungry rat" like Alex Krycek would be eager to seek his own advancement in the struggle for advantage that had taken over the lives of most Washington bureaucrats as the new power structure in the Capital was thrashed out. Though Kulain seemed content to leave most government departments intact, strange rumours were circulating about Defence and Scientific areas of government. And Alex Krycek could surely use his phenomenal contacts to get himself a top position, either off Kulain, or any department seeking a demon advisor. So what did the little rat do? He requested a job out of Washington! "As far away from Kulain as possible...," he had said.

With a sigh, Skinner had complied. As it happens, he needed an investigator to check out certain disturbing rumours circulating in the Las Vegas area, which was experiencing the boom of the century, as frightened citizens partied until they dropped, trying to ignore the uncertainties of the future. Apparently, there had been a number of disturbing disappearances, more than might be expected, even among such a heaving mass of humanity. Skinner suspected that at least one human predator was stalking the crowds, and Alex had proved himself a competent investigator on previous occasions. So Alex headed West.

*******

The President scowled at his advisors, his face purpling with rage.

"So you're telling me we have to let that slit eyed monster dictate terms to us! The American people won't stand for it. Changing the structure of government so that he gets to control all scientific research! Laws giving demons civil rights! A veto on all law and defence matters! It's outrageous. And this last one is totally bizarre.... legal partnership status for all homosexual and cross species relationships. What he really means is to give legal protection to the dirty traitor he's sleeping with!"

"Sir, you agreed to this." The Attorney General reminded his outraged superior. "We may not like the changes he's making, but at least he's willing to work within the legal system to get his way. There aren't really any devastating new laws here. And it's a small price to pay for his protection. We need him sir! He keeps the other demons in check, and besides which, I don't know if any of our forces could face him. The demons know how to control us now."

"It's okay!" The Texan Defence Secretary agreed. "At least he doesn't want a virgin sacrifice every day, or a regular supply of tasty mortals. Besides, I've known him for longer than anyone else here, and I think he can be trusted to keep us safe. He's also phenomenally clever, our scientists could learn an awful lot from him, maybe it'll even give us a strategic advantage."

The president bowed his head in defeat. "What about New York and Delaware?" he queried.

"There have been no reports of demons outside their zones. I'm not surprised though. They have enough people to keep them occupied for years. And the killing seems to be abating. They've started to build what we think are city walls, around the Delaware site. I should add that we can't even begin to match the technology they're using."

The Attorney General waited until the Texan had concluded his risk assessment then added, "Most Americans are just waiting to see what happens next Sir. They trust you. If you show any lack of confidence in Kulain, it'll be like lighting the blue touchpaper and standing back. The country would explode. There would be total anarchy, and the right wing militia would take over in a lot of states."

The President reached for his pen and signed the new articles of law. Congressional approval was not required, since, officially, Washington was no longer American territory. He turned, however, to the head of the CIA, after his two most trusted advisors had left.

"Bill, I want your researchers in Area 51 to see what they can come up with. I want a foolproof way to kill demons. Maybe something biological that will wipe them all out. And I want a cure for their damned virus. Take whatever resources you need, I'll give you carte blanche and an open purse. Let's nail those bastards!"

*******

Mulder nestled into the warmth of Kulain's side with a blissful smile. Last night, like the many before it had been spectacular. When Kulain was getting what he wanted, he really knew how to share his pleasure. If it hadn't been for his remarkably efficient, demon enhanced body, Mulder doubted if he could have sat down for a week. As sole recipient of Kulain's affections, it stretched him in more ways than one to satisfy the demon's appetites. The number of times he had come last night still astounded him. Alex would never believe him..... And there, the day seemed to darken, as he remembered that Alex wasn't around any more. He caught his breath in a sob.

Luckily, at that moment, his mobile phone went off.

"Mulder here!" He answered reflexively, though nowadays, it was rarely likely to be anyone other than a reporter or a sycophantic government official, seeking some kind of deal. They all approached him. Hardly surprising. At least he was *human* and Kulain still scared them too much. But this early morning call was personal.

"Fox. I need you to come and see me. It's your mother here. There have been some problems at home since you decided to....... er...... well..... Please. Your cousin Jo has been attacked. We need your help!"

Mulder listened to his mother's frantic pleading with growing alarm. It wasn't like her to get hysterical. In fact, at times she was the coolest head in the family. That was part of the problem. But he couldn't let her down. And Jo, the youngest member of his immediate family, was special. A clever and sparkling teenager, when younger, she had always followed him around like a devoted puppy dog. An easy victim for his many enemies.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Mom. Don't worry. I'm not going to let anyone else bother you!"

Mulder slipped his phone back onto the table and frowned. He was supposed to be meeting the Attorney General this morning about the new laws. Which he found, to his surprise, to be incredibly enlightened. Kulain had more of a grasp of justice than he had realised, and of the twenty or so new statutes, some even corrected flaws in the American justice system.

Kulain sat up, watching his thoughtful lover with sharpening interest.

"Problems?" he queried.

"Uh-huh." Mulder nodded. "I've got to get out to my family's home today. But I've got that business later. I'll never make it back in time!"

"You will, if I *insist* on an early meeting." Kulain smiled slyly. His suggestions had the weight of law among the scurrying bureaucrats. No-one wanted to risk the demon's wrath. "Then perhaps we can drive there in your new sports car," Kulain said softly. "I enjoy the feel of wind on my face, after all of the offices I have to visit."

Mulder smiled at his lover, the offer of support was generous, considering the pressure Kulain faced in the task of his self imposed governorship. "My family will probably freak out, but I guess you'll need to meet them sometime."

//Boy, was his mother going to get a surprise. As if Alex hadn't been enough of a shock! She knew who he was seeing, of course, all of Washington knew who its demon lord favoured the most. And what exactly Mulder did to earn his trust. But to actually be face to face with Kulain himself, the demon lord of Washington, and the being who, figuratively speaking, held the government by the balls! It made for an interesting morning.//

*******

Sean could remember better assignments. Lots of them, in fact. Due to his recent "ill-health", he was on a low priority case, guarding a Japanese business man who had pissed off some alleged cult in his home country. He was assigned as a watchdog, just in case..... It wasn't even in London. No, Mr. Takamoto had to complete a deal in the burgeoning North Eastern computer industry. So they were in Newcastle, trying to buy up the remnants of a closed down microchip factory which had been closed, less than nine months after opening, due to the latest recession. Sean hated the weather, the constant visits to night-clubs where the clientele were twenty years younger than Takamoto, and the frothy beer. Last night had been typical, a trip to a cruise liner turned night-club, moored on the River Tyne, where his charge had picked up a likely lass and thrown his money round like water. Sean was close to throwing in the towel and giving up his job.

Then this morning, his long time colleague Liz Shore had turned up on the doorstep with a replacement for him. A younger man, fresh from training, who would take over on the Takamoto job while he and Liz went on "special assignment." To be honest, at that point, Sean would have done anything to relieve the boredom.

********

Kulain had been right in insisting that they took the new car that he had given to his lover. Mulder enjoyed cruising down the highways immensely. There had only been one doubtful incident, when a patrol car had buzzed them, cruising up close behind them and giving them a close inspection. Mulder had slowed the car to a more respectable speed, and allowed them to pull the car over. A swaggering, big bellied cop had come alongside, and had rested his hand on his gun butt, whilst he looked scornfully at the city boys in their fast car. Kulain had looked back for a long moment, then raised his sunglasses, so that slit pupilled eyes were revealed. Mulder had to admit that being with a demon was a great way to avoid speeding tickets. He doubted that the cop had ever moved so fast in his life. Anywhere, as long as it was away from the readily recognisable demon lord, whose face had been on a thousand t.v. reports, magazines and newspapers over the past few weeks. Mulder had driven well over halfway to his destination before he stopped laughing.

*******

//Kulain looked with approval at his Fox. His lover was fairly stable and self confident at the moment, despite his problems. Mainly due to his heavy reliance on Kulain. The drive and the change of scene were remarkably restorative for his lover. It was the first time he had seen Mulder laugh in weeks, and there was a becoming flush to Fox's skin that stirred desires deep inside him. He reluctantly forced the feelings away for now. Later, he would ensure that Fox was reduced to whimpering ecstasy, but at the moment, he was content to watch the beautiful face light up in pleasure again. He would really have to get one of his other "humans" back, restricting his desires to one human was torture, Fox alone could not sate him, he needed at least two lovers for that. Alex could wait for the moment, but Sean urgently required a firm hand to gentle him. Too long away from his peers, and Sean would convince himself to believe the illusion of independence. And his education in the pleasures Kulain could offer him was pleasing to contemplate//

Their arrival at Mulder's family home was unexpected in its repercussions. Mainly because they weren't the first to get there. A couple of squad cars and a t.v. van were already ensconced outside the Martha's Vineyard home where his mother had hoped to avoid a public spectacle. Mulder hadn't really given a thought to what would happen to anyone in his family when his liason became public knowledge. They were already calling him a traitor to humanity, in some of the more militant corners of the country. Despite the fact that Kulain had publicly disclosed Mulder's moderating influence on his behaviour.

It was obvious, from the first moment that Mulder pulled up outside the house, that there had been trouble. One of the windows was smashed, and had been covered by a thick wooden board. And someone had painted a message in bright red paint, across the front of the door.

*Judas*

As Mulder sat in the car, staring, he heard Kulain growl deep in his throat. Green eyes glowed in rage. At the same instant, the spectators caught sight of him. More than one face paled. Mulder couldn't really blame them. The sight of Kulain, angry, was more than intimidating, it was terrifying. He stepped out of the car at Mulder's side, and strode towards the frightened humans. The lead cop, quailing, looked into the demon lord's face and audibly swallowed. Brave of him to stand his ground.

"Who did this?" Kulain's snarl commanded a response. Shaking, the cop began to babble answers.

"I....er....That is.... Some men were caught last night. They were drunk......"

Mulder decided it was time to intervene. He quickly grabbed Kulain's arm and pulled him away from the luckless man.

"Please, don't! It wasn't his fault! It's not like the damage can't be repaired...."

"And your cousin?" Kulain gently detached Mulder's fingers from his arm. "Fox, they challenge my authority with this. There is a lesson they must learn."

He turned to the local t.v. reporter who was watching, agog at the unexpectedly juicy story that had suddenly materialised. Kulain beckoned the reporter and cameraman closer.

"Reporters like interviews, don't they? How would you like an exclusive interview with me?" Speechless for once, the nervous looking young reporter nodded frantically. "Go and see to your family Fox. I won't attack anyone! But I will have something to say to the people who threaten those under my protection!"

Leaving Kulain talking to the camera, Mulder went up to the door of his home and let himself into the house.

He walked straight into the sort of family argument that made him wish that he had a ravening demon or three to occupy him, it would be easier to cope with. The main cause of strife was Jo's father, his uncle, who was an active Republican, and had no time for fools, queers or enemies of the American way of life. Unfortunately, he considered Fox Mulder to be all three, and was enraged at having to defend his nephew and the family honour. His mother was, as usual, changeable and defensive. His aunt was tearful and Jo was sitting, facing the door with a face like thunder. She was the only one who actually supported Mulder. Why the hell did he have to have such a dysfunctional family?

Mulder's arrival on the scene did nothing to calm the situation. No sooner had he walked through the door, when his uncle, spying a new target, had launched into a tirade about Mulder.

"You sorry son of a bitch. Weren't you satisfied with breaking your mother's heart, with the last little shit you were sleeping with? No! You had to go one better. Find someone who makes Hitler look good, and fuck him in public so that the whole world knows you're a queer....."

"Please dear..... It's not his fault....." His mother feebly tried to defend him. Mulder's uncle looked as though he was going to explode, his face brick red with rage.

"Look what your perversions have done to this family!" He roared. "Jo had to have fifteen stitches in her face last night. Some kids at her school decided to express their opinions about you. The stupid little fool tried to defend you and got a broken bottle in the face for her trouble. You can't deny that's your fault. She might be scarred for life because of you!"

"Look......" Mulder started to protest. "I'm so sorry about Jo. But I haven't done anything wrong......"

"Oh that's a great help!" He opened his mouth to launch into another round of arguments. Fortunately for all concerned, at that moment the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," his aunt said. "I expect it's those reporters again."

Mulder's uncle advanced on him, until he was inches away from Mulder. He jabbed one large finger into his nephew's chest. Mulder felt a sense of helplessness. The only response he could think of was to fight or run. Having demon blood didn't seem to help this situation.

"So how are you going to deal with this, you little fuck! Maybe you can offer your ass to your big, bad friend in Washington, and get him to fix things. How does it feel to whore for a living?"

Mulder flinched. He desperately fought down the urge to *shift*, to rend and tear at the source of the pain. It would be so easy to let go..... To open himself up to the darkness that surged inside him. The part of himself he had kept suppressed since that cataclysmic night with Sean.....

Jo gasped, and Mulder turned to see his aunt swaying, white faced, in the doorway.

"Fox....." she whispered. "Your friend is here....." She moved aside, and Kulain entered the room. His green, slit pupilled eyes swept over its inhabitants, and narrowed slightly in concern when he sensed his lover's distress.

The small group of humans stared back at Kulain, like deer caught in a hunter's headlights.

"So," he said softly. "You want me to fix things, do you?" He inspected Mulder's uncle coldly. "What exactly do you think I should do, in return for this admittedly delicious piece of ass?" He winked at Mulder, who sighed in relief. Kulain had, of course, heard most of their argument, but he was apparently amused by such idiotic bigotry. Mulder felt immediately reassured by his presence. Kulain moved towards Mulder, and gently rested his hands on his lover's shoulders. Mulder closed his eyes for a moment. With just a touch, Kulain had made him feel so much safer. It felt as though the demon was standing between him and disaster. He let the darkness sink back down inside him, and leaned against his lover, uncaring of what the others thought.

"Come on Fox. Why don't you get me some of your mother's famous coffee blend? I've heard so much about it....."

Mulder let himself be led into the kitchen, and made himself concentrate on the familiar tasks of making fresh coffee. Soon, he and his lover were both sitting with hot mugs of the beverage, around the kitchen table. One of the few human tastes Kulain had developed. Mulder felt as if he were in a crazy dream. Kulain must have felt it too. He smiled.

"I think this is what Alex would call a happy domestic scene." Kulain raised the mug. "He would of course laugh at us!"

"Yeah!" Mulder said softly. Someone at the door cleared her throat in query. Jo.

"I think I'm the only one with guts enough to come in here Fox." She glanced shyly at Mulder's companion. "Is it okay? They've sent me to parley..." Mulder nodded tiredly. Kulain looked at the girl with interest. He could see the slight family resemblance between the two humans. And both appeared to be the stubborn sort. He rose and walked towards the human. She paled, but stood her ground. A long finger reached out to touch the curving, stitched up wound that marred the side of her face. Dark fire seemed to blaze for an instant, then he drew back his hand. The injury was gone, as if it had never been.

"Ask your father if that will suffice," he said softly. "And I can provide him with a new house in Washington, if he places himself under my protection." Wide eyed, Jo nodded.

After she left, Mulder felt so relieved. She would be safe now, thanks to Kulain. Mulder found himself across the room and wrapped in his lover's arms in the space of a heartbeat. They kissed with increasing fierceness, as Mulder pressed himself closer.

// Oh god, he wanted Kulain right now. Here. In his mother's kitchen. He was rubbing himself almost frantically against the demon now, aware of the effect he had. Kulain always made things better, always supported him. He carried the thought down into the dark place with him as he lost himself in the fires of Kulain's touch.//

At some point Mulder had fallen to his knees before his dark lord, and Kulain drew his lover's head closer for that particular form of veneration that his *human* adored, with lips and the fierce furnace of his mouth. And when the door to the kitchen opened, Mulder didn't even hear it, surrendering himself to the taste of his lover's body.

Kulain gazed coldly at the spectator, then allowed a chilly smile to display itself. He fondled Fox's busy head, and as his eyes darkened in the heat of his passion, the horrified watcher fled.

*******

Alex lay naked on top of the covers of his bed, in a Las Vegas hotel. He had been contemplating the future with misery. A life without Fox was unthinkable, even if he had behaved adulterously with Sean. At least it had happened only once. Alex closed his eyes. He could see them, even now. Mulder thrusting vigorously into the bodyguard's inexperienced body, Sean's moans of ecstasy as he was taken so powerfully. It was no surprise to Alex to feel himself growing hard. Somehow the sight of them fucking like that had wormed its way into his fantasies. He hated himself for it. And he wanted to be the one writhing beneath Mulder, wrapping his legs around his lover. He could understand Mulder's fascination with Sean. The man was very attractive, perhaps because of his very inexperience. Alex wondered if he could share Fox with any other human. Perhaps. If there was no other way. His hand slid down to rub at his growing erection. It would be interesting to have Sean go down on him, whilst Mulder took him from behind. Yes, that did the trick. His cock rose in approval, and bobbed against his belly. Sighing in guilty pleasure, he began to stroke himself.

He could almost hear Mulder moaning, feel the muscular arms around him. And as his hand squeezed and pulled at the fullness of his erection, he could almost see the hot mouth he would plunge into. He would show Sean who was allowed to sleep with Mulder. It wasn't hate he felt for Sean, but he wasn't sure exactly what he would call this feeling. Jealously though, he would keep Sean busy so that he wouldn't have time to seek out Mulder....

Then with a hoarse sob, he came, rearing upwards, his body jerking rhythmically upwards as he rode the orgasm, semen jetting up onto his belly and chest. But it wasn't like loving Mulder. There would be no insistent tongue licking him clean tonight. No second round lying on his belly as he was fucked so deeply that his climax made him faint. No arms holding him afterwards in warm contentment. Not even in his dreams.

Alex sighed in loneliness, and flopped back onto the bed. It was then that the something on the low murmuring of the t.v. penetrated his mind. It was Kulain. Evidently, he was giving one of his rare interviews, and it had made the prime time news. Green eyes icily stared into the camera lens. Alex dived for the remote, and turned the volume up. Just the sound of his demon lover's voice was erotic.

"This is Ricky Martin here in Martha's Vineyard with the Lord of Washington himself, Kulain. Sir I understand you want to make a statement....."

Alex sat up straighter. Why was Kulain there, where Mulder's family lived? Had something happened? The camera panned outwards to show the damage to Mulder's family home, while Kulain's voice spoke.

"I place Fox Mulder's family under my personal protection. If anyone harms them again, or attempts to harass them, I will have them killed. I will take care of it personally. I have no quarrel with anyone else, but I will eliminate all challenges to my authority in this matter."

He sounded cold, precise and deadly. Alex shivered. *That* would make him even less popular among humans, though Alex agreed with the sentiment. But he had missed the rest of the report. Grabbing his bedside phone, he quickly called Mulder's ever present mobile. After a moment, Fox answered.

"Fox! It's Alex! Is everyone alright? I just caught the news...."

"Alex...... Yeah, we're okay. Kulain had to *heal* Jo, she was attacked. That's what all the fuss is about." Mulder sounded surprised, but then his tone became warmer

"But *you're* okay Foxy?" He couldn't keep the anxiety out of his voice.

"Apart from being bawled out by my family, yes, I'm alright. I..... Listen Alex, thanks for calling."

Alex sighed softly, knowing Mulder would hear. "I still care Foxy. You ought to know that. I'm still wearing your ring, aren't I. If I hated you, I would have thrown it back at you."

Mulder was very quiet. Then he laughed softly. "We do get into the craziest fights, don't we?"

"I don't want to fight any more," Alex said plaintively, "I want to make up. You know how good that bit is!"

"I'd like that!" Mulder said gently. "When you get back from Las Vegas..... Till then, it's just me on my own in this big bed...... Kulain's had to go on a trip to England."

"Tell me what you're going to do to me when I get back...." Alex purred huskily, and let his hand move down slowly again, towards his newly resurgent erection.

Sean had spent the last week in training with Liz and a group of five other bodyguards, training and honing their skills in preparation for the visit of a top secret VIP who was involved in some sort of treaty negotiations with the British government. Whatever it was, and most of his colleagues speculated that it was an Irish issue, it was highly classified. None of the bodyguards had been allowed to leave the training area at all for the past week, and personal calls were forbidden. The last time Sean had seen security like that was for a secret meeting between the Russian and American presidents. His group were being trained to act as a team, a single flawless unit, who would have total control over security for the person, whoever he/she was. They would be assisted on the perimeter by police and Special Branch. But in essence, they had to eat, sleep and breathe in the company of their charge. Total Immersion, it was called. Nothing was allowed to distract them from their single purpose.

To Sean's utter surprise, he had been placed in charge of the squad, though he would have to answer to his superior if anything went wrong. But the planned visit had an elegant simplicity that made their jobs easier. The "ambassador" would arrive at the ultra expensive country house hotel, and would stay there for two days, having the necessary negotiations in the building, and the only guests would be their charge and the ministers he was meeting. Sean wasn't sure how this individual was arriving, but once there, was his charge. And even he didn't know what the transport arrangements were, or who his charge was. All his boss would say was, "You'll see! And you'll immediately know why we have all the security precautions!"

Sean gathered his team at the assembled time, and they fanned out within range of the large hotel lobby, waiting the arrival with curiosity. The Deputy Prime Minister was waiting there too, which underlined the importance of this meeting. Sean had to admit that he was just as interested to know what the mystery was about. Perhaps it was the return of his status that had made him feel so much better, but lately he was beginning to find life interesting again. The strange longings he had felt for so long seemed to be fading, and Washington was just a distant bad dream. So unlike anything English. There were no demons here to disturb the peace of the countryside. Though a small, nagging voice whispered in the back of his mind that perhaps *he* was the exception to that rule.

The sudden flare of light, lightning bright in the hotel entrance, stunned him. His hand reached automatically for his gun. The light died, as quickly as it had appeared, and a dark figure walked in through the doorway. The newcomer surveyed the room before him, taking in all of its occupants at a glance. Sean gasped in recognition, and for a moment, found himself unable to respond to the shouted inquiries in his earpiece, from his team. Common sense finally asserted itself, when the Deputy P.M. moved forward, a patently false smile of greeting on his face. Sean managed to get his team back under control, and muttered instructions to them to check the ground floor entrances and the conference room. Then he followed the minister and Kulain into the meeting and bolted the big doors as per his instructions.

Kulain was amused. He had expected the Cigarette Smoking Man to take a hand in his life again soon, the man was nothing if not persistent. And the human's devious nature had asserted itself, true to form. He pretended to ignore Sean, who was leaning against the wall, periodically muttering queries into his throat mike, while he maintained security. As it happened, the way Sean had been deliberately given this assignment by his nemesis was exactly what he had been hoping for when he requested the meeting. And the British government, more attuned to its own advantage than the Americans, and also less well armed, were pleased to confer with him. He planned to extend his influence here in due course, so the timing of the meeting was beneficial.

But Sean.... Beautiful, sensuous Sean. Who was trying not to look at Kulain, though sharp demon senses could smell the beginnings of his arousal, even through the interference of cigar smoke and the slight odour of fear that clung to these humans. Briefly, Kulain allowed his eyes to flicker upwards, intersecting Sean's gaze as his eyes surveyed the room. Kulain let the trace of a smile show, and enjoyed the slight flush that rose across the bodyguard's cheeks. He loved the game of seduction, it was so much like a hunt. With a prize he could sink his teeth into at the end, metaphorically speaking. Kulain let the game continue.

Sean was finding it hard to concentrate. Twice he had missed a cue from his team, and Liz sounded irate. Kulain was playing with him, he knew it instinctively. And it wasn't hard to feel anger or hatred for the demon. Messing up his life like this. But that didn't stop the heat from slowly consuming him, the sudden tightness of his pants, and the constriction of his shirt. A disturbing urge came over him to pull his clothes open to expose his neck and upper chest. Awkwardly, he ran a finger inside his shirt collar, and out of the corner of his eye, saw Kulain's mouth twitch.

//He knows//

Angrily, Sean forced his mind back onto the job, and it was only by force of will that he stayed professional until the end of that day's interminable negotiations. Then he and Liz could take a break until midnight, to eat and rest, before they once again took over protection duties. But there was still the darkest part of the night to get through.

*******

A cold shower helped. Sean was beginning to dread being in the same room as Kulain.

Not that any of his team were cowards, but none of them wanted to be close to a demon. But someone had to guard the room he had been given. Sean had volunteered to do that particular duty even before he knew who he was guarding. And now he was stuck with the duty. To remain alone with Kulain in a hotel suite for six hours, in the middle of the night......

//Oh god, how am I going to get through this....//

Liz smiled sympathetically.

"He's really not so bad, Sean. The early shift reported that he seemed quite civilised. Even ordered room service for them!"

How could he tell the colleague who he respected that it wasn't the demon he was scared of, so much as himself. He shivered. The memory of being pressed down into the rubble by the weight of that incredible body. Of a tongue probing his mouth with casual force.

//No. NO!//

Somehow he forced his body to behave, and by the time he knocked at the suite, he was more or less in control. His colleague greeted him with relief, and Sean assumed his position inside the door. Kulain, mercifully, was behind the closed door of the bedroom. And so he was safe, for the moment.

******

At three o clock in the morning, Sean's mind was beginning to drift. The periodic check ins by his associates were all clear. Sean was leaning back against the door and relaxing. He was tired, but not unduly so. But there was a nagging little voice inside him that told him he should really check on Kulain's safety. It was supposed to be his duty. Guiltily, he moved towards the bedroom door and opened it. In the darkness, he couldn't see a thing, so hesitantly he moved into the gloom of the bedroom. As his eyes adjusted to the dimness, he realised that the bed was empty.

"I knew you would come Sean." Kulain's voice sounded low and erotic, somewhere behind him in the darkness. And before the young bodyguard could move, a hand slid slow and provocative, down his spine and between his legs. And suddenly he was helplessly pressing himself against it, arching his back like a cat in heat, opening himself to the touch, moaning, powerless to stop himself.

"Yes! I know what you *need*" Kulain's mouth was near his cheek, close enough to feel the warmth of his breath. And hands were pulling at his clothes, his fingers and Kulain's. Baring him to Kulain's burning gaze, as glowing green eyes savoured their prize. How long had he waited in the darkness for Sean? As long as it took! Kulain's patience was inhuman.

Sean would finally be his. Already, as he pressed up against the human from behind, relishing the contours of his skin beneath taloned fingers, Sean was losing the last shreds of control. He began to make small whimpering cries, insistently pushing his ass against the demon in entreaty. Presenting himself like a bitch in heat, waiting for the stud to take possession. Kulain wasn't going to refuse such a tempting invitation. He pushed Sean towards the bed, and made the human kneel, upper body over the bed, his ass over the edge and his legs stretched wide. The tenor of Sean's cries changed, became more pleading, more insistent. Humans were so delightful when they were ready to be fucked within an inch of their lives. In a single powerful thrust, he penetrated the bodyguard, pushing himself all the way in. It was immensely satisfying.

Sean wasn't able to think, or reason any more. He was at the centre of a maelstrom of fire, his senses bombarded with conflicting sensation. The faint heady scent of his lover, that made him forget who he was, what he was supposed to be there for. The light, erotic trail of talons down his back. The strangely distant throb of his body where it had been stretched wide. But above all the virility that powered its way inside him in exquisite fiery thrusts, as strong arms held him down. He never wanted it to stop, but his body had its own agenda, which seemed to involve wild, screaming surrender. And enthusiastic co-operation, so that he was instinctively moving in harmony with his lover.

He had been lost the moment Kulain first touched him, and instinct had made his body yield.

This was not like Mulder. That had been terrifying as well as enlightening. He wasn't afraid of the demon, though he didn't understand why. It was glorious. Wondrous. Like finding part of himself that he hadn't known was missing. And he answered the call of his blood as best he could.

The human's movements had become frantic, and Kulain savoured Sean's tiny sobs as he pushed himself onto Kulain's cock with every sign of enjoyment. He decided to be generous this time, and increased his pace, to bring the human off sooner. No point in blowing Sean's mind open quite yet. Let him grow accustomed to being tamed first. Kulain would ensure that there were plenty more opportunities for his human to be tutored in the finer pleasures of demon sex.

For Sean, the world exploded. He felt his body slam against Kulain, as he came endlessly. He was soaring through space as fireworks detonated inside his head. A wetness surged against his belly, then he heard Kulain groan, and he was flooded with the demon's hot seed.

Utterly spent, he sagged into Kulain's embrace, as he was pulled closer, his head finding a resting place against Kulain's chest. As the aftershocks of pleasure faded he sighed in contentment. Kulain gently kissed his forehead, and he drifted in bliss, dimly aware of Kulain's murmured endearments.

Sleep came almost immediately.

*******

Tiamat rubbed her hands in glee. Her spies were most efficient, and she knew that Kulain was fully occupied in the seduction of another human. How weak, to actually *persuade* a human to co-operate. Why not just take what he wanted? But now one of Kulain's other pets was unguarded. It was finally time to take revenge on her hated rival. And it would be done in such a way that he would never suspect her involvement. Kulain was predictable, so he would bring about his own downfall. And perhaps she would even keep the little pet for her own amusing games. How delightfully he would scream....

********

Unless there is genetic intervention by new technology or deliberate breeding programs over many thousands of years - both of which options properly ring alarm bells in our society - further evolution of Homo sapiens is probably at an end.

Richard Leakey (1992)

*******

Tiamat smiled seductively at the young man. He was a handsome blonde, in his early twenties, with a boyish charm and a slender yet muscular build that she found attractive. Though her tastes didn't normally run to humans, this one had an edge of innocence about him that she delighted in contemplating. Putting temptation in his path hadn't been difficult. He looked slightly shy, and was more than a little overwhelmed that this apparently sophisticated woman, beautiful and elegant, wanted him. It was simple to get him to follow her to a private suite. She smiled at him.

When a predator shows its teeth in any circumstances, friendship is not its intention.

A touch, leading into more intimate caresses. Kissing him. *Tasting him* Running her fingers through the pale blonde hair and wondering what colour the blood would dye it. Wrapping her legs round him, and forcing him onto the bed. Satisfying her body's craving for sex. Then shifting, becoming serpentine, and crushing the life from his so frail human body. Then she satisfied her other hunger, as she must do at least once a week.

The body would be dumped in the trash tomorrow by one of her loyal workers. No need to make drones of them, they were quite happy to work for money. And besides, though they didn't know what she was, they had seen the remains that came out of her room each time she fed. None of them would challenge her, they were not *that* foolish.

Kulain and the others had their towers. But she had her hotel. Or should that be "hunting ground."

*******

Alex Krycek frowned in concentration, silently absorbing the information held in the stack of reports, as he sat in the Vegas field office. Though a couple of the local agents seemed wary of his presence on this case, his reputation was apparently untarnished in this part of the world. No-one knew of his connection with Kulain, although they knew he was some kind of supernatural expert. It was probably just as well. He hated to think what the reaction would be. Although apathy and fear held most of the population in America in check, if barely, here in the sin capital of the west, life was lived on the edge. A sizeable percentage of the population seemed to think the Apocalypse was nigh, and the devil was coming to pull them down to hell. Alex could have told them it was underrated. But if the end of the world was coming, a lot of people wanted to end their existence partying. The city of Las Vegas was overflowing with vast crowds out to spend their money before it was too late. And gamble or fuck their way into oblivion.

The reverse side of the coin was present too. There were also countless harbingers of disaster, millennium cults gone mad, and prophets of doom. The churches were overflowing too, often with gamblers fresh off the tables, having lost their life savings, and now consumed with guilt and remorse. You couldn't walk a block down the street without being offered your heart's desire and your soul's damnation.

And somewhere in this maelstrom stalked a vicious killer, who had left bodies inexplicably crushed to pulp and half eaten into the bargain. Bones had been shredded into paste as it they had been wrapped in a giant hand. Most of the victims had been healthy, handsome young men who should have been able to fight off or run from a normal attacker. And oddly, several of the victims showed signs of sexual activity at the time of their deaths.

The agent in charge of the case, Vince Cassidy, had done a lot of groundwork on tracking the movements of the murder victims, and had come up with a promising lead. All of the men had been seen in the vast entertainment and gambling complex adjoining the Tropical Palace Hotel. This was a huge new enterprise that presented a jungle theme in its decor and shows. It was also one of the world's largest hotels, with over two thousand rooms and its own shops, churches and at least five swimming pools. All overflowing with guests at the moment, as hard to scrutinise as grains of sand on a beach.

"The management has kept us the surveillance tapes from the hotel, for the night of the last murder," Cassidy said. "But you can see how big the problem is. Three hundred separate cameras and three agents assigned to the case. Unfortunately, with this demon thing, crime rates have risen about three hundred percent, as every nut in the city decides to get some action. We're stretched to the limits just trying to keep order, let alone find a serial killer." He looked penetratingly at Alex. "I've been told you're an expert in the paranormal. You think one of our demon "friends" did this?

Alex shrugged. "Could be. But it would be a treaty violation if it was them. I don't even want to think about *that*"

"Yeah!" Cassidy said. "This treaty keeps them penned up, doesn't it. Except for the one in Washington. You ever seen one in the flesh Krycek?"

"Have I....." Alex hesitated, unsure of his response. "Yes, I've had a few confrontations that you might call interesting...."

*******

Sean drowsed, enclosed in pleasant warmth. He couldn't remember exactly how, but he had ended up in bed, with a body lying next to his, a muscular arm wrapped round his waist, and a strong presence pressed up against him reassuringly, along the length of his back. He had such a feeling of contentment. And he knew that it was Kulain.

Why had he fought so hard against this sweetness? He must have been crazy.

Something vaguely wrong began to impinge on his consciousness. A buzzing, crackling noise just on the edge of his perceptions. Not in itself alarming, but misplaced in the snug world of Kulain's embrace. Something he had forgotten...?

What *was* that noise?

It was no use. Now that it was on his mind, he would have to solve the mystery. His mindset demanded it. He pushed at the heaviness of Kulain's arm, intending to climb out of the bed and track down the noise.

The door burst inwards, and Liz, his partner on tonight's operation burst in, gun held ready.

//Shit! He had missed the five o'clock check in. The full security sweep would have been initiated.//

And he saw the small headset he usually wore, lying on the floor at Liz's feet, alive with the static of his team calling out responses to the security alert. He couldn't even remember losing it, in the heat of his passion.

Liz stood still, disbelieving, unable to take in what she saw before her. Her friend and supervisor in bed with his client, who just happened to be a demon, and one of the most infamous beings alive. She lowered her gun slowly, and spoke a quick assurance into her mike, letting the team know there was an all clear. No threat.

Kulain sat up langourously, and gently rested his hands on Sean's shoulders. He inspected Liz coolly, then gave a wicked smile. And placed a kiss on Sean's shoulder, just where it met his neck. Sean couldn't help it. Kulain knew how to play his body like a musical instrument, and Sean arched up sensuously against the conquering mouth, moaning at the surge of fire those lips trailed over his skin.

Liz gasped, and abruptly turned and fled into the outer suite.

Pulling away from Kulain was one of the hardest things Sean had ever done. And in the end, he knew he had only succeeded because Kulain let him go. Dazed at the speed events were taking, he fumbled on his clothes, and followed his colleague out of the room.

//Kulain smiled fondly at his latest possession. Sean was one of the most responsive humans he had ever met. With a delightful naivete when it came to penetrative sex. But a vast enthusiasm once he understood what was required. Kulain eagerly anticipated the pleasures to come.//

*******

Sean grabbed his colleague by the shoulder as she walked towards the door of the suite.

"Listen Liz. I can explain....."

"Explain! Sleeping with a client while you're on duty! Him! You must be crazy Sean!"

"No," he shook his head. "It's not like that at all. I love him!" The admission seemed to stun her. Hearing himself speak the three betraying words, Sean felt a growing wonder. It was true, he did love Kulain. When or how it had happened, he wasn't sure, but it was probably about the time Kulain had saved his life, fiercely defending him when he had hurt his leg. Had it really happened so quickly? Now what was he going to do?

"A one night stand, Sean! You *are* crazy!"

"Please Liz. Don't report this.... I need time to think this out....." He was close to pleading.

"You endangered us all Sean. I cant just ignore that. You're not the only one who needs to consider their position." Liz stormed out of the suite.

Liz Shore was furious. How could Sean throw away his career like that? She found it hard to believe that a man with an ex wife and small daughter could suddenly discover he preferred men. Was Kulain responsible for Sean's lapse, playing some kind of demon mind game to amuse himself? She felt out of her depth. Though she didn't want to betray her friend, she had to act, for his sake. Dialling the headquarters of the Diplomatic Protection Squad, and asked to speak to the head of their department. Such was their respect for her abilities that her call was forwarded immediately. Then began the hardest conversation of her career.

********

The Cigarette Smoking man had an unexpected visitor. The one person he had never expected to see here voluntarily. It quite put the plot he was hatching around Sean out of his mind. He indicated to his attractive guest to sit, and steepled his fingers in front of him, waiting. Mrs. Mulder finally tired of his mind games, and glared at him in anger.

"You could have told me what my son was up to, before he got so involved with that monster in the Green Tower. It was bad enough meeting his first boyfriend, Alex. But I'm damned if I'm going to allow that monster in my home again. I saw what he wanted from my son. What he made Fox do, on his knees.....! Disgusting! I want him away from my son! I've given a daughter to the aliens, I'm not giving a son to the demons!"

"It's too late my dear. The moment Kulain touched Mulder, it was too late. I can do nothing."

"You've forgotten the pact we made all those years ago. The aliens swore to protect us. We paid a high enough price for it."

"They might listen. But they have their own agenda. You might not like their solutions."

"That's just *another* thing I'll have to live with."

*******

Alex prowled the vast amusement centre on the ground floor of the Tropical Palace Hotel, looking for anything at all that was out of the ordinary. He and the other agents assigned to the case could do little else at the moment. But two of the bodies had shown evidence of being here, they had both been carrying chips issued at this casino, one man having in excess of five thousand dollars worth. And the latest victim was a registered guest. So Alex had decided to check out the higher stakes area. Green eyes restlessly surveyed the milling crowds, extending senses to try and discern any wrongness. Alex knew that he would *feel* another demon, if he was close enough. And after seeing the pathetic corpses the killer had discarded, like cast off clothes, he wanted to catch the son of a bitch.

He made one wrong assumption though. Since, statistically, a huge percentage of serial murder was committed by male offenders, he was unconsciously looking for a man.

The killer watched him pass, turning to track the sleek, predatory animal who was Alex Krycek. He had changed since she last saw him. Kulain must have been tinkering with his genes again she mused. Last time he had been out of his depth and scared, as his body was just beginning to accept and adapt to its new modifications. But now, unconsciously, he wore his demon self like a cloak. There was an aura of danger that lingered around him, and his movements were supple and deadly. There was a new confidence about him though, that convinced her he had never faced an opponent quite of her calibre.

Oh, this was getting better and better. How easy it had proved to tempt one of Kulain's little pets here. And one as delicious as Alex Krycek. The stronger he was, the longer he would last when he was finally in her power. She turned away from the surveillance camera that was tracking his every move, and gave an instruction to one of her staff. An ambitious girl who knew how to please her boss in many ways, and whose loyalty had been assured. Then she rose and went to the window overlooking her domain. After she had convinced the local Mafia leaders to trust her, by various amusing tactics, she had gradually built up her empire. So that now she was the richest being in Nevada, and the owner of the Tropical Palace complex. Tiamat looked out over the buildings towards the setting sun and the desert. Where a new ally awaited, who had invited her to a meeting that night. And when she returned....... Alex!

********

The call to report back to his head office in London was not unexpected. But Sean was disappointed nonetheless. Liz had chosen career over friendship. And he guessed that once the news of his small scandal leaked out, he wouldn't have any friends at all. Not because he was with a man, or even because he had let his squad down. But because Kulain wasn't human.

They hadn't even given him time to collect his things from the hotel. He was just bundled into a car and driven away at top speed, so that his disgrace couldn't embarrass the government any further. The men in the car with him were silent for the whole journey, ignoring his attempts to reason with them. They looked hard and ruthless, the sort of men that were asked to take charge of dirty secrets and dispose of them. Sean was unarmed, and he began to feel more and more uneasy as the journey progressed, ever southwards from the Northern counties, to the lusher, greener downs of Wessex. To the biological and chemical weapons research facility at Porton Down.

"What the hell....?" Sean stared at the signs on the security gate, as the car was waved past the checkpoint. He started to reach forward, intending to speak to the driver, something sharp jabbed into his arm and he knew no more.

*******

Alex had spent six hours prowling the public areas of the vast casino complex that was run by the hotel. And had come up with absolutely no leads. Now, as midnight approached, he was tired and irritable, and he decided to catch a couple of hours sleep. He had arranged for a room in the hotel, and had moved his stuff in earlier. At least he would be on the scene, if need be.

Just as he turned to head to his room, the sound of his mobile dragged his attention away from the much anticipated shower and rest. It was his contact, Cassidy.

"There's been another killing, Agent Krycek! This time they didn't even bother to move the body out of the complex. It was just left in one of the service corridors. Level E, zone 14. Just like the others, used up then crushed to death!"

"I'll be right there!" Alex slipped his mobile into his pocket and headed for the service lift. The killing had unluckily occurred at the other side of the complex.

Cassidy was a good investigator. Alex had little doubt that the latest murder was linked to the others. But he had sensed nothing amiss in all the hours he had prowled the huge complex. No tug of his senses or feelings of tension that would indicate something hellish stalked the corridors. Could it be a human killer? But his instincts all told him the opposite. His opponent was being careful then, avoiding attention, despite its taste for human flesh. It was almost as if it knew where he was, and deliberately kept out of his way......

His arrival at the crime scene interrupted that train of thought. Cassidy was bent over the pathetic, crumpled remains of a young blonde man, poking at them dubiously, puzzled by something. Alex joined him.

"See that!" Cassidy said. "It looks like whatever crushed him was covered with something rough, like sandpaper, maybe. He indicated the shredded shirt that partially covered the victim's chest.

"Not sandpaper!" Alex said softly. He lifted his head, as a trace of something *other* prickled at the edge of his perception. "Scales!"

********

Alex rose to his feet, lithe and incredibly agile, his movements taking on an unmistakably inhuman quality. His eyes had flared green, and he felt the instinctive extension of demon talons from his fingertips. Cassidy had cried out in shock, had stared at Alex like the archetypal sheep ready for the slaughter. Of course! They hadn't seen demon abilities much in this part of the country. But he couldn't hide his instinctive reaction to his opponent, the hackle-raising involuntary reaction between two predators who clashed in the same domain. Demons were above all, territorial, and he was invading this one's space.

Alex grinned wryly at Cassidy, the effect not entirely reassuring, since there was a predatory air about him that made humans shiver in fear.

"Yeah, well! Some of us can pass as human when we want to." He lifted his head, eyes half closed, seeking the Other. A faint tug to the left. "Our killer is that way. He's finally showing himself. I'll try to track him."

Cassidy shivered, then pulled his scrambled thoughts together.

"Who are you really, Krycek? You cant work for the F.B.I."

Alex shrugged. "I do most days. But I guess the Lord of Washington calls the shots in the end." He realised that Kulain did rule him, in his heart anyway. Maybe when this was over, he would try to patch things up with his lover. He was always drawn back to those strong arms in the end.

"I'll let you know if I get him. Don't worry if you don't hear from me. I can look after myself quite well these days." Then Alex took off in a run down the corridor, shifting his body to tap into demon energy reserves, leaving the cops and crime scene workers gaping at him.

*******

Sean had awoken hours after his arrival at the Centre, naked and lying on an examination table, with a throbbing headache. He was in an isolation chamber, surrounded by doctors dressed in white bio-suits. A sign on the wall read "Level 4 Biohazard Area." Dizzily, he let the medical personnel do what tests they wanted, his sense of betrayal by Liz growing stronger. And twice, a needle was pushed into his arm, releasing an unknown drug into his body to keep him docile.

Finally, he was dressed in some blue garments that resembled paper but were far stronger. He guessed it was so that they could be burned easily. Dizzy and slightly disorientated by the drugs in his system, he was led by the same suited figures to an office, and was brought in front of an authority figure.

"Mr Sean Worrell," the man read. "A distinguished career in the Bodyguard business, until last night. Do you have any idea what you've done? You've put everyone around you at risk from a biological agent that the demons carry."

He flung some grim photos down in front of Sean. They showed a young blonde woman progressively turning into some kind of monster.

"Your boyfriend Kulain, His bite did that! It created some kind of infection that altered her genetic code beyond all recognition. We think all of his body secretions may be infectious. So you've been thoroughly checked out for your own good, and for Britain's safety."

He paused, and sighed. "I'm sorry Mr. Worrell. Our hypothesis has been confirmed. You've lost about twenty percent of your human genes already!"

Sean had known that he had changed, but there was something so stark about that statement. Slowly he raised his hands and extended his long claws, studying them.

The doctor's response was gratifying. He recoiled in terror, and pressed a button on the underside of his desk. Armed soldiers rushed in, and Sean found himself staring down the barrels of half a dozen rifles.

"So what happens to me now?" he whispered softly.

*******

Kulain stared coldly at Liz Shore, and she shivered under the intense gaze of the demon. Kulain was becoming increasingly hostile and his unfriendly expression had soon begun to affect the delicate negotiations that were supposed to be the reason for this meeting. So much so that even the Deputy Prime Minister, a consummate statesman and used to pressure, had soon begun to wilt under that inimical stare. A bit like a canary being watched by a cat. Kulain said nothing, merely listening to the humans' increasingly nervous babble. Finally, even the least sensitive of the politicians fell silent, swallowing nervously.

"Where is he?" Kulain said quietly.

*******

Alex prowled the service corridors now, trying to track down the irritating and elusive presence that he had sensed earlier. But like a ghost, the Other kept retreating before him, taunting him with its closeness one moment, then vanishing the next. Alex abruptly remembered his earlier suspicions about the killer, how it knew so easily where he was, even when they were out of range of each other's senses. Wary now, he glanced around him, and noticed what he had overlooked before, the internal security cameras for the hotel, that were tracking his every move. Doubt hardened into a certainty. Someone on the hotel staff was involved, possibly even the killer.

Alex headed for the control centre, the electronic heart of the hotel, for the moment ignoring the sense of the Other he felt near him. And within minutes, he felt the Other change tactics, and withdraw from his perception for the moment. Alex hesitated on the threshold of the Security Centre. Better not scare the humans round here. He quickly shifted back to humanity, hiding his demon self from view with more than a little regret. Like Mulder, he found himself drawn more and more to the exhilarating rush of demon blood, the enhanced demon senses that *shifting* brought. He could understand now how easily Mulder had lost control, and he was determined to talk out their problems when he got back to Washington, and home.

Predictably, the Security Chief was outraged when Alex questioned his staffs' veracity. As if he was personally being challenged. But something in his voice didn't ring true. Even if the man was telling the truth, Alex suspected he knew something else, that he was reluctant to discuss here in front of everyone. Then the Chief hissed quietly, "Meet me in ten minutes, outside!"

He was much more forthcoming in private.

"Something's going on around here alright. There have been big payoffs, and a few disappearances of people who get too curious. Someone powerful is involved. Go ask Tanya Bright, she's got plenty to hide!"

Alex finally had a solid lead, so he headed up towards the penthouse offices of Tanya Bright, the owner of the hotel. He had heard a lot about her in the few days he had spent here. A tireless worker and a thoroughly modern businesswoman, with a knack for twisting men round her little finger. So it was said. But he had sensed a nervousness about her, that he had dismissed as a wariness of losing their jobs, from the people he had questioned.

The penthouse offices were utterly luxurious. Deep pile carpeting, velvet drapes, and richly veined green serpentinite marble, imported from Cornwall, England. Beautiful, so why did it make him feel as if he was inside a lizard's mouth?

The secretary, a petite blonde woman wearing an exquisite Italian suit, was apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Agent Krycek. Ms. Bright isn't in at the moment. She had business to attend to, north of here. A new merger, I understand. She'll be back this evening though, if you want to schedule an appointment." Alex nodded, and turned to inspect the expensive artwork on the walls, as she checked her appointment diary. His attention was caught by a particularly repulsive old master on the wall opposite. It showed a representation of Dante's Inferno, something he remembered reading over Mulder's shoulder one day when his lover was eager to know more about demons. It showed a particularly nasty set of tortures devised for sinners by the imaginative mediaeval mind. Alex wondered what sort of mind would want *that* for their office.

"I can fit you in at six thirty," the secretary said with a sweet smile, when he once again turned towards her. She reached out her hand, and he grasped it politely, intending to thank her.

Something tiny jabbed at his right hand. Puzzled, he lifted it, to stare at the pin prick of blood on his palm. The secretary smiled sweetly, head on one side as she watched him. Her smile deepened, and abruptly, the sense of the other he had felt, returned in full force. Her eyes flared yellow. He moved towards her, intending to catch hold of her, cuff her.

But moving was like fighting his way through thick syrup, as if the air had turned solid. Then the office seemed to tilt. He found himself lying on the floor, with no clear memory of how he got there. His hand was throbbing, but even that was fading now. The last thing he heard was her charming musical laughter, then it too was gone.

*******

Alex awoke, disorientated. He couldn't seem to remember where he was, or how he had got there. Had he been drinking vodka last night? His body ached, and for some reason, his arms appeared to be stuck. Gradually his mind cleared, and he opened his eyes to stared around him. That was when he received the first shock. He was in a small room, utterly bare, with walls of exposed concrete blocks. It was quite chill, and in the distance he could hear the hum of a generator. He was awkwardly lying on a hard wooden bunk.

His wrists were both cuffed to the wall above his head.

For a moment Alex went wild, frantically tugging and trying to free himself. Trying to loosen the steel links that held him, like a wolf in a trap. He felt momentary panic, then sense reasserted itself. Mulder and Kulain would search for him if he didn't return Mulder's calls. Besides, if his unknown captors had wanted to kill him, he would be dead by now. He was obviously useful in some way. It wasn't the first time in Alex's career that he had been in such an unpromising situation.

Whoever had captured him knew how to hold demon prisoners, because they had used the special damned cuffs that the FBI had developed with Kulain and Amara's help. So his strength was useless.

The door opened. Alex looked up, intending to try and talk his way out of this mess. And found himself staring straight at Tiamat.

She enjoyed the way Krycek's eyes suddenly went very wide, his lips silently forming her name. He shrank back against the wall, as far away from her as possible. Of course his cuffed wrists limited his movement, and he couldn't go far. She savoured the triumph for a while, and sank onto the edge of his bunk, smiling in anticipation.

He moaned a little, delightfully. Someone should really teach him demon etiquette, he was unconsciously triggering all of her hunt/kill instincts by his frightened movements.

"Serve me Alex. I can give you half the world."

"Never!" he whispered. "Just kill me. Why don't you get it over with?"

"Alex, my sweet Alex. Serve me and I'll set you free...."

"You ought to know by now how loyal I am to Kulain! You know I'll never betray him."

Such defiance. Such fire. He would be so entertaining in the taming. She drew out the small container her ally had given her. Enough for one, he had said. Who better to act as an experimental subject?

"We'll see, dear Alex." She unfastened the lid of the container. "Sure you won't reconsider?" He spat out a denial, and laughing, she up-ended the container onto the bed.

Alex stared disbelievingly at the pool of black oil that formed on the wooden surface. His face blenched, and to her delight, Tiamat heard him whimper softly. The oil slowly began to run towards the agent. Alex shook his head instinctively in denial, then suddenly he was screaming in terror, desperately trying to escape, wrenching at the cuffs again and again, until his wrists were cut and bleeding.

The black oil touched his foot.

Abruptly, the oil took on a life of its own, splitting into dozens of leech-like units that slid across his skin and up towards its goal, his brain. Alex desperately tried to get them off him, scraping at them as best he could. All his efforts were useless. His whimpers increased, and to her delight he began to beg.

Alex felt as if he was in a bad dream. Not that foulness again. That terrible darkness that resided in his head and controlled him like a puppet. He sobbed again.

"Please, no............No. Oh God, no......"

It reached his face, and the opening it had sought. Alex tried to clamp his mouth shut, but then the foul oil was pouring into his body through his nostrils. He made one last feeble attempt, then his body was being invaded. He hadn't remembered how much it hurt, to have something force its way through sinuses, tubes and bone, into his brain. His body shuddered once, then all bodily responses were taken over, and the world receded to a floating misty blur.

That was the hateful thing about the oil aliens. That you could remember exactly what happened while they used your body

*******

But yesterday the word of Caesar might have stood against the world: now lies he there. And none so poor to do him reverence.

William Shakespeare - Julius Caesar.

********

Sean was drifting in pleasant warmth, not really sure where he was, or how he had got there. He was lying on a soft, comfortable surface, and though he should have been bothered by his ignorance, his thoughts felt distant and vaguely confused. He felt the fog drift over his mind, and the sense of wrongness increased.

//No..... Kulain....? Feels so strange....//

"He's burning the Pentathol off at an incredible rate! More than three times as fast as a normal human! I'm going to have to up the dosage."

"You don't know what effect that will have!"

"It's the only thing we have that'll keep him quiet. None of the other drugs seem to work on his altered metabolism. We think he has a couple of extra genes added to his nervous system to enhance it, make it far more efficient than a normal human's."

The voices drifted through the fog. He wanted to tell them that yes, his body was better now. He wanted to show them how much he could please them. Then the sting in his arm again. It had come so many times now that he was beginning to feel like a human pincushion. He tried to protest.

//No! I want to wake up...... Please....//

Somehow, the words never reached his lips. Already the voices were slipping away into the distance again, becoming blurred and indistinct. And he no longer cared enough to try and follow them.

********

Kulain sat, arms folded, curiously human, appearing distinctly annoyed at the machinations of the humans around him. Liz Shore had been assigned the job of head bodyguard after Sean's hasty removal. She was beginning to wish she had requested a transfer. Being near an angry demon wasn't an experience she craved. Kulain had simply sat in aloof silence after his icy demand for Sean's return. And she, for one, wasn't going to challenge him.

The head of security, her boss, had arrived, and had given Kulain some bullshit about Sean being transferred to another location in London. The green eyes had narrowed, and one hand had deliberately reached out to rest on the table. A long talon had extended before the wide eyed man, and had begun to carve a groove into the hard wood of the table. No words, no angry displays, but Liz thought he had made his point quite well.

The politicians had been the next to try and pacify the demon lord. It had been pointed out to Kulain that he had no jurisdiction over a British citizen, and one of the ministers had complained that Kulain was holding up the negotiations. Even Liz could have told him that the tactic was a mistake. Something hot flared in the demon's gaze, and he had smashed his fist deliberately down into the wooden table, splitting the two inch thick mahogany as if it was cardboard. The minister had cowered in fear, but the demon had merely stared.

Liz felt a reluctant admiration for his patience. Few humans could have put up with that cowardly lot for very long, especially when they insisted on spouting such bilge.

And it surprised her that Kulain actually seemed to care what had happened to Sean. She would have expected him to forget about his one night stand fairly quickly. Even she wasn't exactly sure what had been done with Sean, he certainly wasn't answering at his apartment.

Finally, a man she recognised as the head of the security services was ushered in. They were apparently bringing in the heavy guns. Green demon eyes appraised the new visitor with interest. Finally, Kulain deigned to speak.

"You have something of mine! I want him back. Or I could show you what an angry demon is really like. So far I have been patient, but perhaps a small demonstration is in order."

So it wasn't that he loved Sean. He seemed more interested in making a point, that he was due respect. Then a circle of fire appeared between his hands, and he drew his fingers wider apart. Something began to whistle, and a breeze impossibly tugged at her cheek.

"I have the ability to open gates, to travel where I will. But some gates open onto the darkness of space, and suck matter into its vacuum. Shall I open such a gate now? Air is only the first thing it will take!"

Liz realised that what she could feel was the air being drawn out of the room in a rush, through that smallest of gaps in his fingers.

"Alright!" The Security chief nodded. "We can bring him to you. But I need a day!"

"You have six hours!" Kulain closed his hands, and the warp in space disappeared. "Get out! Leave me alone, your human presence offends me!"

All the humans fled, grateful to be away from him. So none of them saw the look of utter exhaustion that he displayed, his body all but drained of energy by his spectacular but foolish demonstration.

*******

Sean felt the mists begin to clear in his mind, becoming lighter, as his level of consciousness increased. A voice seemed to be calling his name, distantly. He moaned slightly, trying to fight the heaviness of his body, the ache in his limbs from being immobile for too long. Painfully slowly, he felt his awareness of the surrounding world increase.

"Sean? Can you hear me?" A man asked.

"Uh-huh." he mumbled.

"There are some things you need to help us with Sean. You want to do that, don't you?"

The question seemed so reasonable. Sean nodded, opened his eyes and tried to focus on the speaker.

"Don't worry Sean. You've been sick for a while, but you're getting better now. But we need to know about Kulain...."

The voice resolved itself into a vaguely familiar face, and smiled reassuringly at Sean.

"O'kay.... Sure. 'Lane's so good....... Warm.....Mmmmm"

"No Sean. Tell us about the special things he can do. Like gates."

"Dunno. Never seen that." Sean frowned in puzzlement. "So good when he holds me....."

"What about the other demons Sean? What are they planning?" The man became more insistent

"Fox....? Wants Alex back...... Alex loves him too. Stupid mess because I got in the way.....Sorry..." A tear rolled down Sean's cheek. "Shouldn't have let him touch me...."

A hand grabbed Sean's shoulders, shook him roughly. "We don't want to know about your fucking love life, you damn traitor. What do the demons want in Britain. Tell me now!" A slap stung the bodyguard's face. "What does Kulain want here?"

Bewildered and disoriented, Sean stared fearfully at his interrogator.

"Me....," he whispered.

With a snarl of disgust, his body was released. "He doesn't know anything important Sir. With the amount of Pentathol he's had, he'd be singing like a canary by now, if he knew anything!"

"Dose him again anyway. It keeps him manageable."

*******

Kulain had sat, immobile and inhumanly patient for hours now, waiting for the time he had demanded that Sean be returned to him. Liz, predictably, had been given responsibility for the security detail. Though she knew by now that she could not have opposed the demon if he decided to kill a few humans. Maybe slow him for a few seconds, but that's all. Then the demon slowly lifted his head, as if he sensed something beyond her ability to detect. A faint smile warmed his face, which had been as cold and stony as a sculpture.

The door opened and Sean was brought in. Liz let out her breath in relief, though until then, she hadn't even been aware of how tense she was. Then she saw the condition Sean was in, and a cold knot of fury ignited inside her.

They had to drag him, his legs weren't working properly, and his expression was slack, and empty of the sparkling life she had always admired in him. He was dumped in a chair opposite the demon, and his head connected helplessly with the table, as he slumped forward. Two security men with armalites stood behind him. Sean's hands feebly scrabbled on the polished surface of the table, trying to push himself upright.

With a curse, Liz pushed past the two soldiers, and wrapped an arm around her friend, supporting him. His face flickered with gratitude, then he leaned against her side and closed his eyes

Kulain watched, unmoving and apparently unmoved. Then it was just a test on his part, to see if they would run to do his bidding. His emerald eyes turned to the Deputy Prime Minister, who was watching nervously.

"I am satisfied. You have returned what is mine. I agree to all of your terms. Now get out. And take your pet soldiers with you!"

Liz abruptly found herself alone with Kulain and Sean. The demon rose from his seat, inhumanly agile, and approached her. Gentle fingers carefully ran over the bruised face, and Liz gasped as the injury vanished totally. Then she was carefully, but firmly pushed away from Sean. Kulain wrapped his arms around his human, and buried his face in Sean's dark hair.

"Little one. You've come back to me!"

Sean raised his eyes, and the most joyous expression she had ever seen shone there. Yet Sean had never been one to give his trust easily. Feebly, he managed to hug back.

"I love you!" he said simply.

Then before Liz Shore's amazed gaze, Kulain lifted his lover, and the light flared impossibly around them. Then they were gone, and she was alone in the conference room.

********

Tiamat laughed softly, and reached out to stroke Alex's cheek. The green eyed agent smiled back at her, wholly hers now. The alien inside him was proving to be a fast learner, and had quickly perceived her ambition to be at least the equal of its own. It was quite content to go along with her ideas for the moment. And cause the ruination of the two greatest threats to the domination of its own kind. The demon lord Kulain, and his far too inquisitive lover, Fox Mulder. Besides, Alex's body was proving to be far more intriguing than a normal host's. Such energy, and power for destruction. It examined its long claws thoughtfully.

"You know what I want?" Tiamat checked. Her ally nodded. "Go ahead!" she purred.

Alex dialled Mulder's mobile, and smiled when the hapless fool answered.

"Foxy, its me. Alex. I'll be back in Washington late tonight. I hope you're keeping everything on ice till then?"

"Oh yes!" Mulder sounded transparently happy. "Do you want anything special?"

"I'm going to need a really special effort from you tonight Foxy. Nothing but the best! Let's see if you can manage that, huh?"

Mulder's tone became puzzled and slightly offended. "If that's what you want Alex. Sure."

"Good. Let's not be so average tonight. See if you can spice things up a bit, this time!"

"I want to make you happy, Alex!" Mulder was hurt by his partner's slightly insulting tone. Troubled, he ended the call. He determined that nothing was going to give Alex the slightest cause for complaint tonight, and began to busy himself. Everything was going to be perfect.

Tiamat laughed softly at the grinning Alex. Blackness swirled through the agent's eyes. This was *so* good. They would twist the screws on Mulder, until he broke. She had long known that he was Kulain's one greatest weakness.

********

Mulder was having a bad day. First his mother had called and all but chewed his ear off about, "that horrible demon you're living with." It had taken him hours to calm her down, finally promising to take her to lunch in Washington next week, "without Kulain."

Then he had that weird call from Alex. Such loaded statements. That somehow ended up making him feel depressed, despite the fact that he had wanted Alex back for so many weeks now. Still, everything was ready, From Alex's favourite vodka chilling in the icebox, to that sweet almond scented massage oil he loved. Surely nothing could go wrong now!

Wrong again. There was a sudden flare of brightness in the centre of the Tower room, and Kulain appeared, clutching Sean. Mulder stared at the demon in astonishment. Then Sean slithered out of his grasp and swayed unsteadily. He took a step towards Mulder, and then fell forward against him, giggling helplessly.

He was drugged out of his mind on something.

Mulder threw a questioning glance at the demon, who shrugged in bemusement.

"They gave him something to keep him under control," Kulain said. "It appears to have some side effects."

Sean snorted with laughter, then wrapped his arms around Mulder's neck tightly.

"You're cute! Wanna have some fun like last time, brown eyes?" Then he was kissing Mulder fiercely. Mulder pushed him away nervously, remembering last time. Then he realised Kulain was watching him with more than a little amusement. He glared back.

"Listen! Alex is due back soon. Keep him out of the way. Please.... I need this to work." He shivered, longing for his lover more than he had words to express. Kulain moved closer and his fingers rested supportively on his Fox's shoulder for a moment.

"You know I will. I'm not blind Fox. I know you love him most. I love him too!"

It was the closest Kulain had ever come to humanity. He gently brushed a lonely tear away from Mulder's cheek. We'll keep out of the way, but if you need me..... I'll always be here.

So Mulder sat in the half darkness, waiting in lonely vigil for his beloved.

********

It was nearly midnight when Mulder's face lit up as he saw the door open and Alex enter. He radiated happiness and love, and flung himself forward, wrapping himself around his beloved, clutching him tight.

"Oh Alex! I've missed you so much! You don't know what it does to me when we're apart. When you called, when you were worried about me, I knew we'd be together again. I love you so much!" Mulder was so buoyant that he was almost babbling, exhilarated at having Alex back again. He rested his head against Alex's chest and held on to him.

Alex made no attempt to return the embrace.

Puzzled, Mulder lifted his head, and found himself watched with coldly appraising eyes. Bewildered, he stepped back, releasing his grip.

"Alex? I don't understand. Did I do something wrong? Are you still angry at me?"

"You could say that. You really think I'd ever want you again. You must be crazy!" Mulder flinched, disbelieving, and shook his head in mute denial. "I have someone else now. You're no comparison. Someone who can give me something you can't. A family." Fox Mulder had paled as Alex continued to taunt him.

"I've met an incredible woman. She makes you look so pathetic, its depressing to think about. How could I have wasted all that time with you? A demon's whore, that's all you are Fox. A pitiful offering from the government to keep Kulain happy and occupied. You disgust me!"

With each insult, Mulder shrank backwards, until he was up against the wall. His face was utterly colourless, and tears were creeping down his face.

"Please.....Alex......"

"Do you know something. I think you're so desperate you'd do anything to keep me. Am I right?"

Mulder nodded slowly, mutely pleading with Alex to stop his hateful scorn.

"Go on then, beg! Maybe if you do it well enough, I might stay with you!"

"I......I'll do anything you want. I'll let you do anything. What do you want me to do?"

Alex laughed cruelly.

"Let's see you on your knees Foxy. Are you any good at pleading?" Something seemed to crumple inside Mulder. His legs folded under him, leaving him sprawled on the floor in front of Alex. He bowed his head to hide the tears that flooded down his cheeks. When he finally found the strength to look at Alex, his eyes were reddened and he was shaking.

"Please....." Barely a whisper. "Stay with me...."

Alex grinned callously.

"You know Foxy. She didn't believe how low you would sink to keep me. I told her and she wouldn't believe me. We'll really have a good laugh about it later. My pathetic Fox. Get a life! You *won't* be seeing me again."

"No!" Mulder screamed in utter despair. He lunged forward, and wrapped his arms around Alex's legs, still on his knees. Alex watched the feeble display in open contempt.

"Let go of me! Why prolong the inevitable?" Mulder, whimpering, clung tighter. His world dissolving into tatters around him, he tried to cling to the one man who he had always loved. Alex.

"Where's your dignity Foxy?" Alex snarled, then drew his fist back and smashed it into his former lover's face. Stunned, Mulder let go, lifting his hand to his bleeding nose, aghast. He looked so bewildered, as he regarded the blood staining his fingers. The last of his strength vanished, and he fell, sobbing to the floor, and lay in a crumpled heap, his love all but annhialated.

Alex smiled in satisfaction. Perfect, and *so* easy.

"What....?" Kulain had entered, expecting to see his two humans wrapped in each other's arms. Mulder had seemed so hopeful recently. And now he was a wreck, huddled, unseeing and unresponsive, crying as if his heart was broken.

"Alex! What have you done?" Knowing his tempestuous young lover so well, Kulain found it difficult to believe that he would harm Mulder. Alex grinned cheekily, momentarily the delightful free spirit both of his partners loved so much. But the vicious kick he aimed at Mulder's side shocked his demon lover as a thousand demon slayings couldn't.

"You can keep this pathetic piece of shit. I've had a better offer. Someone not quite as used up and boring." In a dramatic gesture, he ripped the golden ring from his finger, and flung it into Mulder's face. If Mulder had been desolate before, it was nothing to what he felt now. With an animal noise of pain, he doubled over, rocking himself back and forth in distress.

Kulain's eyes went incandescent with rage. With incredible speed, his hands encountered Alex Krycek's neck, and the younger man was slammed up against the wall by the enraged demon.

"Go ahead, kill me if you want to!" Alex glared defiantly at him. "I'm not afraid of you any more. But you'll never have me again, And neither will he."

For a moment, it seemed as though Kulain would strike him with the long talons that had fully extended from his fingertips, in his rage. Readied for a disembowelling stroke .

"No..... let him go...." Mulder's tearful whisper was the only thing that could have saved Alex at that point. With a baffled look at his other partner, Kulain slowly released Alex.

"Get out Krycek! Because of what we once had...... you may live. I withdraw my protection from you. You are less than nothing to me. If I ever see you near us again, I will kill you where you stand, you filth."

"Big threat!" Alex said mockingly. "As if I cared." Jauntily, he made his way to the door. Just before he exited, he turned and surveyed the two who watched him.

"Just to set the record straight, I never loved you. You were useful, that's all." With a wink at Mulder, he left. Neither of his victims saw the swirl of black that momentarily covered his eyes.

Kulain turned to Mulder and dropped to his knees beside the huddled man. He drew his Fox into the comfort of his arms, not even moving from their position in the middle of the floor. His wordless comforting murmurs offered what solace he could to the distressed man. Mulder clutched at him, desolately, staring blindly into space, seeing unguessed at horrors. For a while, contemplating a final, certain end to his pain. Finally, when his body was growing stiff with discomfort at their awkward position, Mulder raised his eyes to his lovers'.

Why was it a surprise when he found Kulain's face marked with tears too? Kulain had depths of emotion within him that Mulder had barely seen before. The demon gently caressed his lover's cheek, smoothing away the salty wetness.

"I didn't know it could hurt so much to love someone." Kulain sighed, and brushed his lips across Mulder's forehead. "I need you!" A hoarse whisper, but Mulder heard it all the same. Found within himself a reason to keep on living.

Then Mulder's mouth captured his, as he rose from the floor, and the two of them pulled each other closer. Falling into a maelstrom of desire and a craving for each other that was born of the emptiness that Alex had left behind him. A place he had ripped open inside their hearts. Both of them, by common consent, finding their way to the bedroom. Falling together onto silken sheets, Mulder cradled protectively in his lover's arms. Holding each other as passion and tears mixed. Mulder rode on top of Kulain's body, impaling himself, deliberately using himself harshly, needing the discomfort to distract him from the other, more intense pain. Kulain seemed to realise what he desired, and for the rest of the night he was given no time to think, no time to brood. And especially, no time to dream. For the moment, only wanting a distraction which Kulain provided. Fucking Mulder over and over, whether the agent came or not, until Mulder was utterly exhausted, and even Kulain, with all his appetites, was sated. And himself distracted.

And throughout their lovemaking, Mulder's hand clung, in a death-grip, to a small gold circlet.

Finally, Kulain saw his Fox sag in fatigue, his eyes closing involuntarily. Gentle arms cradled him in protection, there was nothing Kulain wouldn't do to keep Mulder safe. To guard against all threats.

Yet the sleep that came in the end was far from dreamless.

*******

Alex doubled over in agony and vomited until he felt his insides would come loose, as vast quantities of vile black fluid poured out of his body. When the heaves finally ceased, he sagged back, exhausted, onto the familiar bunk, his arms once again imprisoned by the damned cuffs. The black oil gathered itself, and migrated into its container. Tiamat squealed in glee.

"Beautiful, wasn't it Alex! Such a good ally, this one. I will have fun!" She reached out and petted his cheek. The young agent recoiled, disgust warring with intense hatred in his eyes.

"So much fire Alex. Are you sure you won't serve me? Mulder and Kulain won't ever have you back now!"

"Never. I'll kill you, I swear it! For what you've done..."

"No, Alex. For what you did!" She tittered, a mad, unnatural sound, then licked her lips. I'm going to have you Alex. You're so much stronger than the other humans. We were just made for each other.... I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not watching. It's obvious you want me!" With another giggle, she left, carrying her dark ally.

It was then that Alex had a revelation. She was completely and utterly insane. There was no reason or logic to her beliefs. No way to predict her next action. And now there was no-one who could help him, because the two beings he loved most in the world had turned their backs on him. And after what the oil alien had made him do, he couldn't blame them. Even now, the thought of Mulder's pain filled him with a desperate anguish. He kept seeing those horror filled hazel eyes staring at him in torment, as his trust in Alex died. He wanted to run to Fox, beg him on his knees for forgiveness and hold him so tight they would never be apart again.

Staring into the bare little room that was the new limit of his world, Alex could see no way out, and no hope. Leaning his head back against the wall, and shifting his position slightly in a vain effort to find a more comfortable position, Alex Krycek began to cry.

******

End of Dark Angel 8


End file.
